Despertar contigo
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: La vida nunca te da una segunda oportunidad, pero si te la diera: ¿Cómo la aprovecharías?   -Una cosa te diré, Inuyasha. De ninguna forma la perderé contigo.- Dijo Kagome con seriedad.  -¡Eso lo veremos!- Soltó con furia y se acercó amenazante.
1. Regreso

_**Título: Despertar contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capítulo I**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku por fin había sido eliminado y ya no existia el temor de que volviera del mas alla. Despues de haber descuidado sus estudios, Kagome se vio en la necesidad de retornar a su época para continuar otro año escolar, dejando la Perla de Shikon al cuidado de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Quien con la ayuda de Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede y el joven hanyo, Inuyasha, estaría lo bastante bien protegida de los demonios que quisieran adueñarse de tan especial objeto. La despedida fue triste, pero ella prometio regresar pronto.

Su vida en el Japón actual no era fácil, la chica extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y sobre todo a cierto joven de ojos dorados, quien le había robado el corazón. Muchas veces se despertó en la madrugada llorando con desesperación, tratando de entender el porqué de su decisión de volver, tenía a su familia, era verdad, pero aun así se sentía tan sola. Su querido abuelo había muerto solo unos meses atrás y su madre se había casado en segundas nupcias con un buen hombre desde hacia un año. Aunque les agradara vivir alli, lamentablemente no podían hacerse cargo del templo por lo que tuvieron que traspasarlo a otras personas. Demás está decir que el pozo había sido sellado y la entrada a dicho lugar estaba prohibida para todos los visitantes. Se decía que los sacerdotes detectaron un aura especial que provenía de allí y temiendo que fuera algo maligno clausuraron el área. Ella ya se había resignado a no volver nunca más a la era Sengoku. Por lo que decidió dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios.

Era un viernes por la tarde y saliendo de la universidad, fue a visitar el templo que una vez perteneció a su familia. Solo por curiosidad para recordar viejos tiempos, puesto que ese día se conmemoraban tres años desde que regresara del Japón antiguo. Subió la larga escalinata con lentitud, esperaba que aún no hubieran cerrado. Miro el reloj con insistencia, casi darían las cuatro de la tarde. Dedujo que lo más probable es que el lugar estaría aun accesible y lleno de gente.

Vio que no había nadie al llegar a la explanada y le pareció extraño que el templo estuviera en esas condiciones. Anduvo un poco y llego al árbol milenial que tantos recuerdos le traía de el, aunque trato de ser fuerte no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran sin tregua por sus mejillas.

-I-Inuyasha… Como te echo de menos…- Dijo llevando las manos al pecho y tratando de aplacar los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios, paso por allí una pareja de novios y por impulso se secó las gotas saladas con la manga de su suéter. Cuando volteo hacia el lugar donde estaría el pozo, se sorprendió de que la puerta corrediza estuviera entreabierta. Sigilosamente entro al recinto, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto colarse hasta alli. Lo observo unos instantes, pensando si aun podria traspasar el tiempo.

El agua brotaba limpia y cristalina, la joven se acercó cautelosamente. A través de la oscuridad pudo ver una luz que al parecer indicaba una salida y por un instante pensó que tal vez podría volver a ver a su amado hanyo u "orejas de perro" como le llamara Souta. No lo dudo más y se zambullo por completo, nadando hacia donde había visto ese resplandor, conforme avanzaba se vio envuelta por la oscuridad. Se estaba tardando y el poco aire que había en sus pulmones no le ayudaría a soportar más.

El último aliento escapo de su boca y comenzó a desesperarse, ¡Se estaba ahogando!... Nadie la encontraría ni jamás sabrían de su muerte, estaba perdida. Pasaron los segundos pero la luz no volvió a aparecer, sonrió con amargura, deseaba con todo su corazón que Inuyasha estuviera allí para salvarla, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba en peligro.

La mochila le pesaba y la arrastraba más al fondo, se regañó mentalmente. Si se la hubiera quitado antes, con las ultimas fuerzas podia haber tratado de subir hasta la superficie, pero ya no sería posible. Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos que permanecían abiertos, su niñez, su adolescencia, cuando conoció a sus amigos de la antigüedad y hasta ese momento, en que todo terminaría ya. De pronto un resplandor de color azul le dio de lleno, para luego hacerla aparecer al instante recostada en un cenagoso lugar. Como estaba tosiendo el agua que había tragado no le dio importancia a su situacion, su ropa estaba completamente mojada y su larga trenza se había deshecho a causa de la humedad. Cuando abrió los ojos permaneció acostada en el lodo, el sitio no le era desconocido después de todo. Había atravesado otra vez el tiempo y como era de suponerse volvería a ver a su querido hanyo de cabellos plateados.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento, se sentía muy cansada por lo que cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en los brazos de Morfeo, pues cuando despertó la luz del sol le dio de lleno. Con una mano se cubrió la vista para evitar el contacto del astro rey. Pudo ver que la escalera que usaba para salir del pozo aún estaba en buenas condiciones. Tal vez debido a la humedad se habían conservado las cuerdas aunque dudaba de las tablas, subió y comprobó con asombro que seguian siendo resistentes. Cuando hubo salido del pozo, aspiro profundamente, esperando que nada hubiera cambiado. La aldea, si bien recordaba, no estaba más allá de unos veinte minutos de caminata, así que corrió de prisa, tenía que saber que había pasado con sus amigos en estos tres años de ausencia.

Al acercarse al pueblo vio a dos pequeños niños que jugaban por el camino, cercanos a una casa que no había estado allí antes. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, Kagome descubrió que se trataban de dos hanyo, al parecer de la misma edad, ambos tenían ojos de color dorado y su cabello era blanco como la nieve. La niña tenía las orejas de color negro y el niño de color blanco, los cuales estaban vestidos con modestos kimonos de color azul. Ellos advirtieron la llegada de la extraña y corrieron rumbo a la casa, donde salió una mujer muy conocida para la joven.

-¿Kikyo?- Pregunto con seriedad. Ella observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente, como dudando de quien se trataba. Estaba sucia debido al lodo seco en su extraña ropa y su cabello estaba enmarañado, pero esos ojos también la delataban.

-Kagome, ¿eres tú?- La sacerdotisa no se acercó a su reencarnación, sin en cambio guardo su distancia. Ella trato de ocultar a los pequeños que no aparentaban más de dos años.

-¿Y quiénes son estos pequeñines?- La chica de ojos castaños se acercó a los chiquillos y acaricio al más cercano pero la otra pelinegra la aparto.

-No toques a mis hijos…- La joven del futuro se sorprendió debido a la confesión de la mujer que la observaba con odio. A Kagome le pareció extraña su actitud ya que cuando ella volvió a su casa, habían quedado en mejores términos que esos.

-¿Tus hijos?- Pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

-Sí, y su padre es Inuyasha…- La morena actuó defensivamente, sabia que la recién llegada había amado a su ahora esposo y tenía miedo de perderlo. Contrario a sus pensamientos, la chica sonrió y la felicito, aunque por dentro Kagome sintió que algo se quebraba desgarrándole el corazón.

-Bueno, tienes que contarme muchas cosas, ¿aunque sabes?... Necesito un baño y ropa limpia…- Dijo mientras se sacudía algo del fango que estaba pegado en sus zapatos con timidez.

Kikyo aun dudaba de las intenciones de Kagome por lo que acepto muy a la fuerza ayudarla, le preparo el baño y le ofreció uno de sus kimonos de sacerdotisa. Cuando ella estuvo lista, la joven madre le entrego un carcaj y un arco.

-Los necesitaras, aun rondan muchos yokai, pero la mayoría son nocturnos… - Le dijo con frialdad.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de la perla de Shikon?- La joven al frente de ella dudo en decirle algo, después de todo ya no habría de que preocuparse pero le respondió con una evasiva.

-Tal vez mi hermana pueda decirte muchas cosas, discúlpame tengo que hacerme cargo de los niños…- Literalmente le cerró la puerta en la cara y eso la entristeció un poco más. Con suavidad cogió la ropa que Kikyo había lavado y tendido para que se secara. Reviso su mochila y vio que todos sus libros estaban destruidos al igual que su celular. Era cierto, aun no entendía porque el pozo _devora huesos _estaba inundado en el futuro, no le dio importancia y continuo rumbo a la casa de Lady Kaede.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar entro y saludo a la anciana que en ese preciso momento tenía visitas. Sesshomaru y Jaken, habían venido a ver a la ahora alumna de ella. Rin estaba sirviendo el té cuando todos voltearon a ver a Kagome a excepción del daiyokai, quien permaneció en silencio.

-¡Oh mi niña! Me alegra mucho de que al fin te hayas decidido a visitarnos, aunque estas muy cambiada…- Dijo la mujer observándola de arriba abajo con su único ojo.

No dijo nada a su comentario y fijo su atención en los otros tres personajes enfrente de ella. El protector de Rin seguía impasible como siempre, luego estaba su fiel sirviente quien la veía con desprecio, aun no se le quitaba la idea de que los humanos eran seres inferiores a pesar de que Sesshomaru ya no opinaba lo mismo al respecto, bueno, es lo que quería creer. La pequeña que ahora contaba con diez años, lucia igual de preciosa y sonrió a la chica de ojos castaños, pero volvió a su antigua tarea.

-Anciana Kaede, tal vez debería volver más tarde…- Dijo seriamente, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los presentes. Puso su mochila en el umbral de la puerta, se acomodó el carcaj y el arco al hombro, alejándose de allí apresuradamente. Recordó que había un pequeño lago cerca de la aldea y camino con rumbo hacia ese lugar, tenía tantas cosas que pensar. Durante el trayecto no vio nada extraño, hasta que llego y encontró a un conocido pescando.

- Inuyasha…- El nombre del amor de su vida escapo de sus labios con un suspiro. Las orejas del hanyo se irguieron curiosas y a su olfato llego una fragancia conocida. Dejo los peces a un lado y se giró lentamente, esperando que no se tratara de solo un sueño.

-¿K-Kagome? ¡Regresaste!- Le dijo feliz mientras corría al encuentro de su querida amiga y la abrazaba efusivamente. Ella carraspeo un poco pero al fin correspondió a su muestra de afecto. Aunque ya nada podría ser igual, porque él ahora estaba casado con Kikyo. Comenzó a llorar aferrándose más al chico de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?- Sabia a quien se refería, pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho.

-Creí que no volverías. Kagome te espere pero ya no regresaste. Y Kikyo…- La chica de cabellos negros lloro con más fuerza, no creía lo que escuchaba. Sin previo aviso lo empujo y lo confronto. El hanyo pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus orbes, aunque intento de nueva cuenta acercarse, ella lo rechazo.

-No me digas, estuvo siempre a tu lado… Ayudándote a olvidarme, ¿No es verdad?- El guardo silencio ante las acusaciones de la morena.

-¡No fue así!- Le dijo con molestia en su voz.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo fue entonces? Dime la verdad Inuyasha... ¿Tuve alguna oportunidad contigo?- Espero por la respuesta del joven de ojos de color dorado. El dudo por un momento pero tenía que ser honesto, verla llorar era algo que le hacía daño pero debía terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-No…- Su voz sonó firme y Kagome se sintió morir, ella sonrió con tristeza y continúo llorando.

-Eso era…- Dijo al fin. Se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la aldea, haciendo planes durante el trayecto porque después de ver a sus amigos volvería a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha llego a su hogar y su linda esposa salió a su encuentro. Se le miraba seria y triste.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kikyo? – Pregunto dándole la pesca del día y unas frutas que había recolectado en el bosque.

-Nada… Kagome regreso, seguro ya lo habrás notado…- ¿Cómo ocultarle lo que ya sabía? Era seguro que el aroma de la otra mujer estaba impregnado por todo el lugar.

-Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es tu actitud… Es necesario que sepas que hable con ella…- La pelinegra dejo caer las cosas al suelo, para después recogerlas con torpeza. Se puso tensa y mostro ligera molestia.

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque sin lograrlo realmente.

-Así es, ¿Ella vio a los niños?- Pregunto el hanyo, mientras entraban a la cabaña.

-Sí, le dije que tú eras el padre, ¿algún problema con eso?- Puso las manos en la cintura con autosuficiencia. El rio de buena gana, su esposa estaba celosa.

-_Mujer_… Solo deseaba saber si le dijiste que la niña llevaba su nombre.- Ella dudo en responder, puesto que se había portado muy grosera con su reencarnación.

-No hubo tiempo de platicar, llevaba prisa para visitar a Kaede, tenía mucho que preguntarle y…- La observo por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. La joven noto la mirada que le echo su esposo.

-No te preocupes, habrá tiempo para que hablemos con ella más detenidamente…- La morena beso los labios de Inuyasha con ternura, mientras que sus cachorritos dormían plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La anciana Kaede la esperaba sentada a la mesa, había preparado algo de cenar y ahora la invitaba servirse.

Kagome acepto y desvió la mirada de la sacerdotisa, quien vio que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. No le comento nada esperando que la joven le preguntara lo que tanto quería saber.

-¿Dónde está la perla de Shikon?- Cuestiono, rompiendo el silencio. La anciana esperaba que le preguntara por Miroku y Sango u otra cosa pero ella fue directa, así que respiro profundo.

-Cuando te fuiste, nos vimos en muchos problemas. Yokais de diferentes lugares vinieron a atacar a la aldea. Sesshomaru nos ayudó debido a que sentía que debía proteger a Rin, pero igualmente le agradecimos su ayuda. Kagome, mi hermana ya no es un _cadáver andante_, la perla extrañamente la _devolvió_ a la vida y como sabrás porque ya no sientes la energía de la piedra, desapareció para siempre.- La joven al escuchar cada una de las palabras de la sacerdotisa, quedó sorprendida con aquella información que trato de procesar inútilmente.

-Entonces ya todo termino, ¿cierto? Esperaba quedarme un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a mi época pero creo que solo será una semana la que este con ustedes. La verdad, me da mucho gusto que por fin ya no habrá nada de que preocuparse-Dijo cerrando los ojos vencida.

-Así es, pequeña…- Su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Qué hay de Miroku y Sango?- Quiso saber después de unos minutos de haberse quedado sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, tiene poco más de año y medio que se casaron, tuvieron dos preciosas gemelas y ya van por el tercer niño.- Kagome a pesar de las circunstancias sonrió alegremente, tenía tantas ganas de conocer a los hijos de su mejor amiga, aunque esto implicara quedarse un poco más de la cuenta.-Shippo vive con ellos al igual que Kohaku, que por cierto también viene seguido por aquí.

-¿Él vive?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, cuando la perla se desvaneció, el murió instantáneamente. Pero el Lord del Oeste utilizo Colmillo Sagrado, a petición de la pequeña Rin; quien lloraba amargamente por su amigo caído.- Kaede parecía recordar los sucedido hace más de dos años como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Después de la charla que tuvo con la jovencita, le dijo que podía dormir en su habitación, cosa que ella no acepto de ninguna manera y le dijo que dormiría con Rin. Asegurándole que a la niña no le importaría su presencia.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a la pequeña durmiendo, se veía tan tierna. Aunque no había hablado con ella en el poco tiempo que tenía en esa época, por lo que le conto la anciana, Sesshomaru la dejo a su cuidado y el respetaría la decisión de la niña cuando cumpliera quince años de seguirle o quedarse con los humanos.

"_Es una excelente idea"_ Pensó Kagome, mientras se acomodaba en el otro futon que estaba junto a la ventana. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, mientras veía el cielo estrellado a través de la rustica persiana. Se acomodó de lado, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no podía. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que era vigilada y eso la conmociono en gran manera porque durante todo el rato se lo paso llorando aplacando los sollozos con la almohada. Tal vez había despertado a Rin y a pesar de que trato de estar en silencio, se sintió culpable de despertarla. Volteo a disculparse pero la chiquilla seguía durmiendo.

Se levantó y camino fuera de la casa, para luego sentarse en unas rocas cercanas a esta. Se mantuvo en silencio y aunque quería gritar y llorar con fuerza, sabía que de nada serviría perder la cordura, por el momento.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y la joven seguía en la misma posición, cuando vio que algo se movió entre los arbustos. Camino sigilosamente hacia el lugar, por fortuna no había olvidado el consejo de Kikyo y había llevado consigo sus armas. Lentamente saco una flecha y la tenso en el arco, el aura era de un demonio o de un monstro, no estaba segura porque le era difícil concentrarse debido a su estado de ánimo. Cuando se fue acercando pudo ver que se trataba de Ah-Un, el dragón de dos cabezas de Sesshomaru, así que se tranquilizó… ¿Sería posible que el daiyokai estuviera aun por los alrededores? No le dio importancia, así que se dio la vuelta para regresar y ahora sí, tratar de dormir. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al Lord del Oeste frente a sus ojos, el lucia normal. Frio y distante, así que paso de su lado, no queriendo incomodarlo. Al parecer su idea había surtido efecto, así que continúo su camino.

- ¿_Mujer_, a que has regresado?- La pregunta la causo sorpresa.

-Nada en especial, solo ver a mis amigos… Y eso te incluye a ti.- El no esperaba eso de la pelinegra, pero viniendo de ella lo creía todo posible.

-¿Cómo te atreves, humana? _Amo bonito_, ya podemos partir…- El siervo salió de la espesura del bosque llevando en sus manecillas el báculo que le obsequiara el Lord. Seguía siendo el mismo, con la diferencia de su ropa que parecía nueva.

-¡Ah! Señor Jaken, me da gusto de poder saludarle…- Dijo Kagome con una ligera reverencia, algo tan poco común en un humano para su persona, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Él se quedó estático, esperando las órdenes de Sesshomaru.

-Puedes regresar al castillo…- El pequeño youkai obedeció sin rechistar, dejando a su amo y aquella jovencita que venia del futuro, solos.

Ah-Un levanto el vuelo con el pequeño sirviente en el lomo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Me retiro… Buenas noches, Sesshomaru…- Soltó con tranquilidad fingida.

-No he dicho que ya podías irte, _mujer_.- El tipo parecía estar hablando en serio, así que se detuvo.

-Perfecto, entonces deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Kagome...- Le dijo con un tono de molestia pero Sesshomaru ignoro sus argumentos.

-¿Llorabas por el imbécil de mi hermano?- La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿Cómo sabes…? Espera, entonces… ¿Tú estabas en la habitación?- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Como no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia? Bueno, sintio que alguien la estaba observando pero lo descarto en su momento.

-Así es, _mujer_. Y es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando se adueñan de tu cama y lo peor que pudiera pasar, es que el _intruso_ llore toda la noche…- Por fin la joven caía en la cuenta, fue por eso que la anciana sacerdotisa le había cedido su alcoba, él era un invitado de Rin.

-Sesshomaru, discúlpame, de verdad. Creí que habías regresado a tu castillo y pues…- Ella no encontraba las palabras correctas, después de todo él era muy orgulloso. El siguió viéndola sin moverse un ápice, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa. Esa mirada tan penetrante y esos ojos dorados que al parecer no querían dejar de posarse en su persona, le hacían sentirse extraña.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- La pregunta la saco de su ensimismamiento, a lo que ella solo atino a balbucear y decir respuestas incoherentes, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la ponía tan nerviosa? Trago saliva esperando que las palabras salieran por si solas, pero no pasaba nada.

-S-solo una semana…- Dijo al fin. Él se sorprendió por su respuesta, casi siempre se quedaba mas tiempo y aunque ahora decidiera irse, la obligaría a quedarse porque necesitaba de su ayuda. Por increíble que pareciera, así era. Medito por unos instantes y al fin ideo un plan.

-Veo que ya no eres la hembra de Inuyasha… Así que él no se opondrá.- Le dijo enigmáticamente y se tele transportó en una burbuja de energía, dejando a Kagome un tanto confundida.

Los días pasaron rápido y aunque aún no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, convivio con Rin y la anciana Kaede. Pasó un tiempo agradable en compañía de las dos pero ahora tenía que regresar a su casa. Salió de la aldea, cuidando de rodear la casa de Inuyasha, ya que no deseaba verlo y creyó que, además sería lo mejor. Cuando se arrojó al _deposito de cadaveres_, aspiro profundamente para evitar el problemilla que tuvo la otra vez que cruzo la línea que dividía las dos épocas.

Pero no conto con que tal portal estaba cerrado y cayó a la profundidad del pozo, lastimándose el tobillo derecho. Maldijo por lo bajo y con dificultad subió por la escalerilla. Para su sorpresa, cuando alcanzo a llegar a la superficie vio al hermano mayor de su querido hanyo, de pie frente a ella.

-S-Sesshomaru- Dijo en un murmullo, preguntándose qué quería de nueva cuenta el yokai de ojos dorados e inexpresivos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les guste este pequeño fic... ¿Me regalan un review o una sugerencia? Gracias...**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	2. Proposicion

_**Título: Despertar contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aun no podía procesar sus palabras ¿En realidad hablaba en serio?

-Espera Sesshomaru, me estás diciendo que has decidido casarte con Rin cuando ella cumpla quince años y quieres que te acompañe durante todo este tiempo en tu castillo como una especie de _ama de llaves_… ¿Eso no te suena por demás descabellado?- Al ver que el joven peliplateado no cambiaba su gesto, opto por seguirle el _juego_, si es que a eso se le podría llamar _juego._

-Hasta que no se cumplan los cinco años el pozo estará sellado y créeme, no tienes más opciones.- Sus palabras la estaban llenando de ira… ¿Cómo era posible que haya hecho eso sin su consentimiento? Si se lo hubiera pedido desde un principio, ella tal vez habría aceptado la proposicion sin ningún problema. Pero al parecer también era muy impulsivo y ahora, tantos años sin ver a su familia, era inaceptable.

-Escuche, distinguido Lord del Oeste, si usted cree que yo iré a vivir a su castillo…- Ella se quedó a medias pues había escuchado una voz conocida que provenia del bosque.

-¡Kagome!-Si, era el.

-¡Déjeme decirle que acepto!- Dicho esto se lanzó a los brazos del yokai, acto seguido el hombre arrojo a la distraída chica al suelo.

-Tienes que arreglar tus asuntos con ese hibrido, _mujer_. No quiero verte llorar de ningún modo. Vendré por ti al anochecer y si intentas huir te matare.- Fue lo único que dijo y se alejó, perdiéndose en la foresta.

-¿Qué quería ese miserable?- Al parecer el hanyo había alcanzado a ver a Sesshomaru. La joven agradecida estaba porque ya no dijo más, prueba de que no había escuchado la plática que tuvieron entre ellos.

-Nada, Inuyasha…- Contesto la chica sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. Intento caminar pero el dolor en su tobillo le afecto en sobremanera.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto solicito a ayudarla y comenzó a inspeccionar el área afectada, la sacerdotisa sintió el toque de sus manos. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían dado así?

-Sí, no es nada…- Ella no quería verlo, no deseaba hablarle pero por alguna extraña razón él estaba allí. Y lo amaba, sí que lo amaba. Una lágrima furtiva rodo por su mejilla e intento apartarse, cosa que él no permitió.

-Ven, te llevare…- Él se acomodó en cuclillas y Kagome dudo unos instantes, finalmente se trepo a su espalda como en los viejos tiempos. El corrió y brinco entre los árboles, haciendo que el viento le golpeara el rostro y jugara con sus negros cabellos. Se aferró más a su amado, imaginando por un momento que todavía estaban buscando los fragmentos de la perla y que todo lo que ahora era, solo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Eres feliz?- Pregunto la sacerdotisa tímidamente, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Sí, muy feliz… Aunque me gustaría que conocieras a mis cachorros. Yo sé que tal vez llevabas prisa, pero no podía permitir que te fueras sin haberlos visto.-Ella no pudo ocultar su inmensa tristeza, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que era feliz y luego pedirle que conociera a sus hijos? Definitivamente él era un desalmado y también un egoísta. Sabiendo que lo amaba ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerle daño?...

Tal vez era un inconsciente. Después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces no la había lastimado yéndose por las noches a buscar a su _muerta andante_?

-Este… Yo… _Decidí_ quedarme unos días más, llévame a casa de Lady Kaede y mañana a primera hora iré a visitarlos, ¿te parece?...- Aunque trato de mentirle, él se dio cuenta. No queriendo presionarla, la llevo a la aldea donde la anciana se sorprendió de su regreso y nada menos que en compañía de su cuñado.

El hombre la dejo sentada en el piso y Rin le masajeo el tobillo con cuidado, al menos no estaba fracturado y fue un alivio para Kagome. Inuyasha a pesar de demostrar preocupación, tuvo que regresar con su mujer y sus hijos, dejándole en claro que al día siguiente vendría por ella para llevarla a su casa.

La joven volvió a usar el traje que le diera Kikyo y se encerró en la habitación de Rin, ajena a lo que pasaba afuera. Se dejó caer de rodillas para después acostarse completamente en el suelo. No supo cuánto tiempo paso llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era la hora acordada y por lo que pudo deducir la miko seguía allí. Se metió por la ventana y la observo detenidamente.

El negro cabello estaba esparcido sobre su espalda y de sus ojos aun brotaban pequeñas gotas saladas. Se veía hermosa en esa posición y el parecido con su _cuñada _era mínimo. ¿Cómo fue posible que el estúpido de su medio hermano la hubiera confundido con Kikyo? Porque no solo en lo físico eran diferentes, también en la forma de mirar. Cuando conoció a Kagome sus ojos denotaban decisión y seguridad, ahora solo irradiaban tristeza a causa de Inuyasha y su _mujer_.

Esa humana aun amaba al hibrido, difícilmente lograría olvidarlo. El corazón de una raza inferior como la de ella, era en extremo un misterio para él. El Lord del Oeste se acercó y cargo con delicadeza a la joven sacerdotisa, quien siguió durmiendo y al sentir ella el calor de su cuerpo, se acurruco más a él.

La fresca brisa de la noche le meció con suavidad su larga cabellera, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo estrellado. Era el más hermoso que ella había visto… Se sentía flotar en el aire, no tenía preocupaciones o dolor, tal vez, estaba soñando y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Hasta que despiertas, _mujer_- La varonil voz de Sesshomaru la sorprendió y se dio cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos. Vio que estaban a varios metros del suelo y temiendo caerse se aferro más al cuello del apuesto yokai, pero no iban solo ellos dos. Jaken colgaba de la larga estola de su _amo bonito_.

Él no se detuvo a descansar en ningún momento, tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible a sus territorios.

La luz del amanecer ilumino el extenso castillo, varios yokais hacían de centinelas y todos se alarmaron por la llegada del amo. Inmediatamente un sequito de sirvientes se apostó a la entrada, esperando darle la bienvenida al Lord y a su invitada.

Después él se retiró, dejando a la sacerdotisa al cuidado de Jaken, quien la llevo a regañadientes a su habitación. El castillo era impresionante, los corredores, las enormes puertas y los jardines que se dejaban ver por las ventanas, ese lugar era el paraíso mismo. Kagome veía con asombro la hermosa mueblería y las exquisitas decoraciones de las paredes, nunca en su vida sus ojos habían visto nada igual.

-¿Jaken?- El siguió andando sin prestarle un atisbo de atención, la pelinegra deseaba decirle que caminara más lento porque no podía seguirle el paso debido a su lesión. Ella lo observo fijamente esperando que si no quería dirigirle la palabra hiciera una señal o algo, pero no pasó nada. Se detuvieron ante una de las puertas del segundo piso.

-_Humana_, esta será tu alcoba. Mi _amo bonito_ me ha ordenado que te de las reglas del lugar. Bien, número uno: No se entra en la cocina sin acompañamiento. Dos: No estás autorizada a dejar el castillo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tres: Tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a las habitaciones del amo Sesshomaru y por ultimo: Procurar siempre estar presentable para el más poderoso daiyokai de la tierra en cuanto él lo ordene.- Ella sonrió de medio lado, eran solo cuatro reglas pero aún le quedaba una duda.

-¿Quién es el más poderoso _daiyokai de la tierra_?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo te atreves, insolente _humana_? ¡Por supuesto que mi _amo bonito_!- Exclamo el pequeño sapo, brincando casi un metro del suelo para hacerse oír, esa _mujer_ debería cuidar su lengua y no hablar más de la cuenta. El pequeño sirviente se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, era típico de él.

-¡Señor Jaken!- Aquel yokai la ignoro por completo. Kagome bostezo y lo primero que vio al entrar fue la cama que lucía tan acogedora, sin pensar en nada más se acercó cojeando y se acostó a sus anchas quedándose dormida de inmediato.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué Kagome se ha ido?- El joven peli plateado, sí que estaba sorprendido de que haya ido a buscar a su amiga y esta no se encontrara en la casa.

-Si, en la noche que entre a la habitación ella no estaba…- Rin parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Tal vez haya regresado al futuro… No lo sabemos.- Le dijo la anciana y el hanyo sin escuchar razones se alejó rumbo al pozo para comprobar sus sospechas. Ellas lo vieron marcharse, era extraño su comportamiento. Si no amaba a la joven del futuro… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ir buscarle?

Al llegar noto la fragancia de la miko, pero casi había desaparecido. Lo más probable era que la anciana Kaede tuviera razón, así que regreso derrotado. Por más raro que pareciera, se sentía desilusionado y triste, ¿que era ese sentimiento que le embargaba? Desde que había regresado la morena, sentía que debía protegerla de algo pero… ¿De qué?

Era imposible saberlo, de todos modos en su época ella estaría bien. Camino por el bosque y aunque deseaba volver con los suyos, decidió esperar para ir con su familia. No deseaba alarmar a su esposa debido a su estado de ánimo, así que se fue a vagar por allí tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La joven seguía durmiendo boca abajo, después de llorar por varios días se sentía demasiado cansada.

-Despierta, _humana_… ¿Pero porque los de su raza serán tan flojos?- Dijo la extraña vocecilla, la pelinegra despertó pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Señor Jaken, probablemente el viaje fue pesado para ella…- Al parecer una mujer estaba con él.

-¿Tú crees? ¡El amo Sesshomaru la trajo en brazos durante todo el viaje!…- Ahora sí que estaba molesto.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más… ¿No lo cree?- Le sugirió su acompañante. El negó porque era una orden de su _amo bonito_.

-¡Despierta!- Grito y comenzó a saltar encima de la espalda de ella. Kagome jamás pensó que ese yokai fuera tan liviano, en vez de ser una molestia le estaba dando un excelente masaje. Lo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo no se levantaría en un buen rato.

-¡Ya voy!- Se incorporó despues de unos cuantos minutos, haciendo que el demonio cayera de la cama.

-¡Ay! Mi _chirimoya_… Oye tú, el amo desea verte, así que tienes que cenar y darte un baño, has de estar toda _mugrosa_… - Le dijo en un tono airado y sobándose un tremendo _chipote_ en la cabeza.

- Esta bien, pero no estoy _mugrosa_… ¿Entiendes, Jaken?- Ella le hablo por su nombre y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña criatura se sentía mejor sin el título de _señor_ que utilizara anteriormente. Después de todo el único señor para él, era en efecto, Sesshomaru. Pero creía recordar que aparte de la persona que estaba hacia unos momentos con ellos, también la pequeña Rin lo llamaba de esa forma. Ya no dijo más, porque tenía mucha hambre y la comida sobre la mesa le llamo mucho la atención. Cuando termino, entro una joven yokai de cabello castaño y ojos de color azul. Ella sonrió al ver a la humana que lucía sorprendida.

-Señorita, soy Yuki y estaré a su servicio.- Le dijo con dulzura en su voz, mientras hacia una ligera reverencia. Ella no dudo de que se tratara de la misma persona que había venido con el pequeño ser de color verde, puesto que su tono de voz la delataba.

-No es necesario, digo, puedo arreglármelas sola…- Kagome no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella solo sonrió ante su extraña actitud. Lentamente la condujo a un cuarto donde había una tina de mármol.

-Esperare afuera…- La mozuela salió, dejándola sola. Después de unos minutos salió utilizando el traje de sacerdotisa, la joven inmediatamente le extendió un exquisito kimono de color azul con nubes bordadas en hilo de plata, era precioso. Yuki le ayudo a ponérselo y unto aceite de rosas en su cabello, para después cepillarlo. Luego aplico un poco de maquillaje en sus labios. Se veía muy linda, pero simplemente no entendía el proceder de Sesshomaru.

Durante el trayecto a las habitaciones del _amo bonito _de Jaken, muchas veces estuvo a punto de tropezar debido a las extensas mangas que le cubrían las manos y que se le enredaban entre los pies. De por si que era muy dificil moverse debido a su tobillo lastimado. Estaba segura de que ese no era un kimono normal, parecía el de una princesa. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre al vestirla así? Definitivamente se lo preguntaría… Pero por lo pronto debía concentrarse en algo más y era saber que se traía entre manos el daiyokai.

Se sorprendió que la entrada a la habitación fuera una puerta de hoja doble, que la hacían sobresalir de las demás. La empujo con cuidado, dentro estaba todo iluminado pero no se veía a nadie por ningún lado. Suspiro suavemente y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tal vez el _distinguido_ Sesshomaru no estaría presente. Los ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par y en el cielo brillaba una luna preciosa acompañada de millones de estrellas, era una vista estupenda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No debió haber perdido el tiempo con Jaken pero era necesario repasar los planes que tenía para su invitada. Después de todo ella era muy fiable y era necesario hacer eso. Luego de caminar por los extensos pasillos llego a su habitación, si, podía olerla, la humana estaba allí.

La encontró absorta viendo las luces nocturnas, como había ordenado vestía aquel kimono azul que le hubiera regalado, no lograba distinguirla bien pues estaba de espalda a el. Apretó en sus manos aquel pequeño frasco. Ella tenía que quedarse y si esta era la única forma, lo haría.

-_Mujer_…- Cuando ella giro, él se quedó impresionado ante tal belleza. No dijo nada más y le arrojo el veneno que se mezclo con el aire. Kagome lo inhalo y perdió el sentido, cayendo a los pies del daiyokai.

-¿Está seguro de esto, amo Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Jaken con respeto.

-Cuando Rin sea mi _mujer_, quiero que ella sea su compañera… Cinco años es demasiado tiempo, no deseo que envejezca. Esta poderosa sustancia conservara su juventud por siglos…- Conforme hablaba, el pequeño sirviente caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Esta es la extraña poción del árbol de la vida? Pero _amo bonito, _si ella fuera una yokai revelaría un gran poder mucho mayor que el de usted o el de su madre...- Al ver la mirada fría de Sesshomaru guardo silencio, sabía que una palabra de más y no viviría para contarlo. No había de qué preocuparse puesto que solo se trataba de una simple humana.

La llevo en brazos a su habitacion y el Lord de las tierras del Oeste la recostó en la cama y fue cubierta por un velo de color rojo, ella no despertaría hasta que hubiera pasado el tiempo pactado.

-Duerme, Kagome…- El apuesto hombre de ojos dorados se alejó del lugar y sello la puerta.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me agrado recibir tantas… Kukuku… **_

_**Espero que el segundo capítulo sea de su agrado, por favor no me maten. SesshxRin es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia… Tengo más de ocho años que no veo Inuyasha, así que deben haber notado el montón de errores que cometí en el primer capítulo, en fin… Es solo por diversión y no necesariamente tiene que ser igual… ¿Cierto? Na', olviden el comentario…**_

_**Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo…**_

_**Sajuhe, Madeleine Maripov, AliceSesshTaisho, China Lop32, Albalinu, AzuldeCullen, Kaissa, Llyl, Luna, Yoko-Zuki10, Anika-San… Gracias…**_


	3. Sentimientos

_**Título: Despertar contigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Es una pena que Kagome no nos haya visitado…- Decía una joven de cabello castaño que observaba de soslayo a su esposo, con el más pequeño de sus hijos en brazos.

-Sango, querida, ya han pasado casi cinco años de eso, trata de olvidar ya.- Le dijo seriamente Miroku con marcada preocupación. Ella suspiro, su mejor amiga no les había avisado de su regreso. Por la ventana pudo ver a sus hijas y a Shippo, quien estaba muy dolido porque la mujer que había considerado como su _madre_ ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de estar con él. Se habían enterado por medio de Kohaku de lo sucedido y eso los entristeció en gran manera, pero no le guardaban rencor a su amiga, sabían cuales habían sido sus razones y la entendían.

-Tal vez deberíamos vivir en la aldea. ¿No lo crees amor? Si nuestra amiga regresara, no tendría por qué viajar tan lejos solo para venir a vernos…- El monje sonrió, al menos esa propuesta era para considerarse.

También se habían enterado que Sesshomaru ya no visitaba a Rin pero periódicamente le mandaba un kimono con su sirviente Jaken.

Todo había cambiado para bien o para mal, no lo sabía. Ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, su hermano visitaba frecuentemente a la protegida del daiyokai, que en ese momento contaba con catorce años y medio. Era extraño, aunque claro, se hicieron muy amigos desde que Naraku le mandara secuestrar a la niña. ¿Acaso Kohaku se había enamorado de Rin? No, no era probable puesto que era mayor que ella. Así que desecho sus ideas por no tener suficientes elementos para corroborar sus sospechas.

La tarde transcurrió con lentitud, después de la cena todos fueron a dormir. El kitsune de cabellos rojos, estaba recostado en su futon pensando en lo que haría si volviera a ver a Kagome. Ahora su fisionomía era diferente, era más alto, delgado y su cabello era más largo. Aún estaba despierto cuando escucho ruidos en el corredor. Salió con precaución de su habitación, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Kohaku.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules al joven que tenía frente a él.

-¡Familia! Les traigo buenas noticias…- Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tenía más de dos días esperando a que despertara y ver aquella silueta oculta bajo aquel velo de color carmín, no ayudaba en nada. Cierto que el veneno había surtido efecto pero no esperaba matarla, sino conservar su belleza por un buen tiempo. Aunque no era una yokai, envejecería como tal.

No había necesidad de preguntarle nada, ella se quedaría con él, con el gran Lord del Oeste. ¡No! De ninguna manera se trataba de una obsesión, era verdad que Rin tenia cierto parecido con la ex mujer de Inuyasha, pero solo eso. Ahora estaba en un encrucijada, porque no sabía que esperar cuando ella despertara, tal vez se iría a su época… ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Pero la retendría a su lado y a la fuerza de ser necesario. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa _mujer_ lo estaba volviendo loco y no lo admitiría de ninguna manera. Después de todo había decidido hacer feliz a su protegida y Kagome no iba a ser un obstáculo en su vida, pero preferiría verla muerta antes de que ella decidiera marcharse de su lado.

Se encontraba librando una batalla en su interior y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. El daiyokai estaba inclinado sobre una rodilla, a un lado de la cama. Su mano sostenía la tela que cubría a la joven, meditando en aquello que los humanos llamaban _sentimientos_. Y porque lo que se generaba en su frio corazón, difería de una y otra mujer. Porque por un lado creía _amar_ a Rin pero su sentir hacia la miko era completamente distinto.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con dificultad y aunque no lo demostró se sintió aliviado de que por fin hubiera despertado.

-Sesshomaru…- Al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios y con esa armoniosa voz, era una sensación que le era imposible de descifrar, no lo podía entender… Y luego esos hermosos ojos castaños; que brillaban como dos estrellas solo para él y que lo podían conducir a la locura, si ella quisiese. Su fragancia era tan dulce que le embriagaba los sentidos, a tal punto que se había olvidado de todo por estar casi todos los días velando su sueño.

-Kagome…- Ella esbozo una tierna sonrisa y él se sintió alagado por ser a quien iba dirigido ese bello gesto.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Pregunto con su frialdad habitual.

-Porque soñé contigo… - Esta confesión hizo latir su corazón aceleradamente… ¿Qué era lo hacía que se sintiese así?

-No digas tonterías,_ mujer_… - Sesshomaru estaba molesto y la joven se preguntó que había hecho para que el actuara así. Había algo que no estaba bien, pero trataría de descubrirlo. El Lord desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Ella se levantó de la cama. Lo que noto primeramente fue que su tobillo no le dolía en absoluto y su cabello era más largo. Pareciera que había dormido por mucho tiempo y sentía las piernas demasiado entumidas.

Se acercó con torpeza al inmenso espejo que estaba frente a ella, se veía un poco ojerosa y algo delgada. Pero en fin, probablemente era su imaginación… En un instante creyó haber recordado algo importante que paso la _noche anterior_.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Salió apresuradamente de la habitación, gracias a Kami porque _podía_ caminar, no, correr. Ese malvado ¿qué cosa le había arrojado a la cara? ¿Y si él se había atrevido a _tocarla_ o algo peor? No quería ni pensarlo. Apuro el paso y vio a Jaken haciendo guardia a las puertas de la recamara principal.

-_Humana_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el sapo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡A un lado tonto!- Estaba hecha una furia y de un golpe arrojo al pequeño yokai por la ventana. Cuando entro empezó a buscar al Lord del Oeste por todo el lugar, debajo de la cama, en el armario… Nada…

Probablemente estaba en la otra habitación, inmediatamente entro sin medir consecuencias.

Ella se llevó las manos por instinto a la cara, para tratar de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba de ver a Sesshomaru como su madre lo había traído al mundo. El vapor que emanaba del agua caliente no dejaba nada a la imaginación y ella se quedó embobada viéndolo, sin atinar a hacer nada. Admiro en silencio su piel tan blanca y esos largos cabellos plateados, su bien formado cuerpo… Y sobre todo su mirada, tan fría… Tan distante… Era muy guapo, no podía negarlo.

-¿Me buscabas _mujer_?- La pregunta que le formulara Sesshomaru la saco de su trance.

-Y-Yo… N-No para nada… ¿Qué cosas dices?- Le dijo haciendo un seña con la mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto que la había traído hasta ese sitio.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías dejar que termine de bañarme?- Ella asintió y camino a su cuarto un tanto confundida.

La comida estaba servida sobre la mesa, ella se sentó a comer, pero lamentablemente había perdido el apetito y sus mejillas al parecer no cambiarían de color en un buen rato. Se dio un baño y por lo que pudo notar, ya no estaba la pequeña Yuki con ella, ahora era una mujer bastante parecida a la niña. Supuso que se trataba de su hermana mayor, así que cuando le puso el nuevo kimono, se atrevió a preguntarle por la jovencita.

-Disculpa… ¿Por qué Yuki no vino el día de hoy? ¿Ella está bien?- La mujer se cubrió la boca para simular una suave risilla.

-Señorita, yo soy ella…- Los ojos castaños de Kagome se abrieron más de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices? Yo entendía que los yokai envejecían con lentitud y no de la noche a la mañana…- Le dijo esperando una respuesta coherente.

-Bien, cuando somos pequeños, crecemos como los cachorros humanos… Cuando alcanzamos la adolescencia el tiempo es más largo y vivimos muchos siglos aparentando una cierta edad cuando en realidad es otra. Por ejemplo el amo Sesshomaru, pareciera que cuenta con veinticinco años pero realmente tiene quinientos…- La sacerdotisa sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- Le pregunto llena de preocupación.

-Cinco años…- Le respondió la yokai de ojos azules.

-N-no puede ser, si yo sigo aparentando que tengo diecinueve…- Con sus manos toco su rostro, lucia lozano y lleno de vida.

-El amo tiene las respuestas, debería hablar con él, Señorita Kagome.- Dicho esto se retiró de su presencia. La joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ahora entendía el porqué de su cabello largo y también que la lesión haya sanado, pero lo que estaba fuera de su alcance era el propósito que tenía el Lord de hacerle dormir todo ese tiempo. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, estaba asustada y el culpable era ese daiyokai.

-¿Qué te dije de llorar, _humana_?- Supo de inmediato que él estaba allí. Rápidamente se incorporó y como estaba muy cerca de ella intento abofetearlo sin éxito, pues Sesshomaru alcanzo a detener el golpe y le estrujo con fiereza su frágil mano. -No te atrevas… Te aseguro que te hare trizas los huesos de la muñeca, si intentas hacerlo nuevamente…- Su semblante era atemorizante, así que Kagome como pudo se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Qué me rociaste aquella noche?- El hombre no le ocultaría la verdad, pues se le miraba angustiada.

-Es un poderoso veneno, hecho con las raíces del árbol de la vida. En grandes dosis podría ser mortal para un humano, pero en tu caso fue para mantenerte joven por mucho tiempo. Al dormir tu cuerpo se acostumbra a la sustancia, entras en un estado de aletargamiento para que este funcione adecuadamente. - Le dijo como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de asimilar su actual situación, pero tenía miedo de que algo más haya pasado y se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Abusaste de mi todo este tiempo que estuve dormida?- La pregunta fue como un golpe bajo a su ego, esa miko, según le dijo Jaken hablaba de más y ahora lo comprobaba.

-_Mujer_, no me interesas en lo más mínimo…- Por alguna extraña circunstancia se sintió triste por lo que le dijera el peli plateado. Cierto que no se consideraba bonita, pues Inuyasha se lo había dicho un sinfín de veces, haciéndole saber además que su aroma le era desagradable. Seguro que para Sesshomaru era lo mismo, claro eran medios hermanos, hijos del mismo padre…

-Quiero irme a casa…- Sus ojos reflejaban el interior de su alma, estaba muy lastimada. Sus abundantes lágrimas eran también una prueba de ello, pero a él no le importaba. El daiyokai ni siquiera la miro cuando ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Tú me perteneces, Kagome…- Su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

-Escúchame, no soy un objeto… Y si te he dicho que me voy, es porque me voy y no puedes detenerme…- Dicho esto trato de correr pero ágilmente se posiciono enfrente de ella desenfundando a Tokijin.

-Si das un paso más _mujer,_ te partiré en dos…- Él estaba hablando en serio, pero ella no se amedrento.

-Mejor es la muerte Sesshomaru… ¡Mátame pues!- Sin dudarlo hizo un suave corte de arriba abajo sobre la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Ella aceptaba su destino con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió la fatal herida. Pero… Era el kimono que caía al suelo lentamente, hecho jirones.

-Si eres capaz de salir en esas condiciones, puedes irte a la hora que quieras… De lo contrario, aceptaras estar conmigo para siempre…- No lo podía creer, la había desnudado por completo. Eso era jugar sucio, y estaba demasiado incomoda, ya que solo las hermosas zapatillas de seda cubrían sus pequeños pies.

-Eres despreciable…- Dicho esto solo se cubrió los redondos pechos con la mano derecha y su intimidad con la izquierda, porque aunque no demostrara ninguna emoción el hombre que tenía enfrente, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Enfundo su espada y se acercó a la sacerdotisa, quien ahora estaba hecha un mar de nervios y sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas que ahora estaban de un color rojo brillante. Con una mano cogió un mechón de su largo cabello negro y lo llevo a su nariz para aspirar con atrevimiento su suave aroma.

-Hueles muy bien, a flores de vainilla…- Su voz sonó endemoniadamente sensual y las rodillas de la chica comenzaron a chocar entre ellas. -¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Me temes, Kagome?- Ella no atino a decirle nada, sentía que no podría aguantar más y lo que aconteció después dejo al Lord un poco conmocionado. La pelinegra se había desmayado en sus brazos y al estar ella así, tenía una mejor vista de su juvenil cuerpo.

-¡Señor Jaken!- La voz de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya era toda una adolescente y además era muy bonita, pero el pequeño ser verde descubrió que no venía sola, Inuyasha, Kohaku y Miroku venían con ella. A pesar de que le dolía un poco la cabeza desde la mañana en que aquella humana le había aventado por la ventana, tenía que empezar a espantar a los intrusos, claro a excepción de la protegida de su _amo bonito._

El peli plateado se sorprendió, había un aroma especial en el aire y muy conocido para él.

-Dime enano… ¿Quién más, aparte de tu _amo_ está en el castillo?- El hanyo le lanzo una mirada asesina, sabía que el pequeño yokai era un inepto y cobarde.

-¿De qué me hablas, Inuyasha? Nadie ha pisado estos lugares… Así que antes de que llame a la guardia del señor Sesshomaru, es mejor que pongan pies en polvorosa…- Les amenazo.

-Mi novio y yo les traemos una agradable noticia…- La jovencita hablo para zanjar cualquier malentendido que pudiera surgir. Esto dejo fuera de combate al pequeño diablillo, el problema sí que se armaría en grande. Porque el _amo_ deseaba casarse con ella y ahora tenían el descaro de venir a hacerlos participes de su felicidad, bueno tenía que darle crédito a la niña, ni siquiera sabía que su _amo bonito_ la quería hacer su esposa.

El Lord se presentó ante ellos, con su frialdad acostumbrada y a Jaken se le pusieron los nervios de punta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en mis territorios?- Pregunto posando la mirada en cada uno de los presentes. En especial en Rin y Kohaku, quienes estaban tomados de las manos.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Ella corrió a abrazarlo, se sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo después de todos estos años. El acaricio sus cabellos suavemente y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba contento. Tal vez sería la oportunidad de decirle lo que había decidido respecto a su futuro.

-Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Para él no era fácil decirle lo que se había planteado, después de todo dejo de verla por dedicarse a cuidar a Kagome.

-¡Ah! Si… Kohaku y yo vamos a… ¡Casarnos!- Ella estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, pero él no entendía porque había venido hasta aquí para darle tan desagradable noticia. El exterminador lo observaba fijamente, se le veía alterado aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Con lentitud fue acercando su mano sobre Kusarikama, un error que le pudo haber costado la vida. El yokai de ojos dorados de un salto ataco al moreno con sus afiladas garras, todos los presentes se quedaron consternados.

-¡Viento cortante!- Inuyasha no iba a permitir que su medio hermano se saliera con la suya, no entendía su proceder, así que desenfundo a _Colmillo de Acero_. Sesshomaru esquivo el ataque y de sus dedos surgió un halo de luz que asemejaba un látigo.

-Inuyasha, no te metas en esto… No es de tu incumbencia.- Los peli plateados se enfrascaron en una terrible batalla.

La joven cuando estuvo consciente se dio cuenta de su estado. El fino kimono yacía a un lado de la cama destrozado. Se levantó y empezó a buscar que ponerse, necesitaba algo para salir huyendo de allí, no tenía armas pero que importaba, ese día seria libre. Un estruendo se dejó escuchar cerca de donde estaba, se vistió con una yukata de color rojo y sigilosamente salió de la habitación. No había nadie alrededor, así que no se preocupó más. Otra explosión hizo temblar las paredes, así que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

Cuando llego a la puerta principal se encontró con un cuadro espectacular. Una pareja de jóvenes estaba abrazada y eran acompañados por Jaken y un extraño monje. Y más allá Sesshomaru peleaba con…

-¡Inuyasha!- El grito de la miko sorprendió a los gladiadores, ella corrió y se aferró al pecho del hanyo, ante la mirada atónita del daiyokai. Ella era su _mujer…_ Bueno, no del todo. Esto sí que era de antología, se estaba comportando como un estúpido humano y además, enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Esa joven le vino a poner su mundo de revés.

-¡Kagome!- Grito y abrazo con fuerza a la pelinegra. - Ya lo decía yo… ¡Miserable! ¿Desde cuándo ella está contigo?- Le pregunto el menor a su medio hermano.

-¡Hmp! Eso no importa ya...- Presto a atacarlo de nuevo, la sacerdotisa se puso con los brazos extendidos entre ellos dos y le lanzo una mirada de odio al Lord.

-¡No! No te atrevas a lastimar a Inuyasha, antes de hacerlo me tendrás que matar a mi…- No podía creerlo, ella arriesgando de nueva cuenta su vida por ese hibrido… ¿Qué no la había lastimado?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes, _mujer_? Él se casó con Kikyo…- Sus palabras fueron como dagas en su corazón, si también lo sabía… No tenía que estar recordándoselo siempre.

-Aun así, Sesshomaru… Yo seguiré amándolo hasta la muerte…- Dicho esto y para sorpresa de todos, beso a Inuyasha apasionadamente, a lo cual el no pudo resistirse. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, fue un impulso para que se tranquilizaran los ánimos, pero fue un terrible error. Con agilidad el yokai corrió y mordió el cuello de Kagome cuando esta le había dado la espalda, marcándola como suya y tomándola entre sus brazos. Dejando a Inuyasha perplejo al igual que los demás.

-Saben lo que ha pasado, solo me defendí de ese humano- Dijo viendo a Kohaku- Y tú, hibrido, te inmiscuiste en donde nadie te había llamado. Ella me pertenece ahora y si no quieren morir de la forma más horrible se alejaran de mis territorios.- Los dos desaparecieron de su vista haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera el rastro de ella, pero era imposible hacer algo, porque entre su raza era definitiva la elección. Inutaisho se casó con la madre de su medio hermano y cuando se enamoró de la suya, los yokai seguían siendo esposos, pues el lazo de matrimonio era irrompible.

Lejos de allí se encontraba Sesshomaru con Kagome a los pies de un gigantesco árbol y ella estaba dormida sobre el césped, ya que el haber perdido mucha sangre la había debilitado en sobremanera.

El yokai la observo fríamente.

-Duerme, _mujer_… Rin al igual que tú me han fallado, pero tu traición me ha afectado más. Porque yo… Te amo...- El viento meció las ramas de los árboles suavemente, llevándose su confesión lejos de allí. Sería la última vez que lo diría y su ahora esposa, sería el objeto de su cruel venganza.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre que los leo me animan a escribir esta historia lo más pronto posible. Kukuku…**_

_**¡Wow! **_

_**Un saludo a todos los que han seguido mi triste intento de historia.**_

_**Sajuhe, Madeleine Maripov, AliceSesshTaisho, China Lop32, Albalinu, AzuldeCullen, Kaissa, Llyl, Luna, Yoko-Zuki10, Anika-San, Elizabeth, Hermbells,Aledith,La Lolisshhiinnia,PelusitaBlack93, Majo,Mery Hitachiin Souma, Flor-VIB412,Hekate Ama… Gracias… Y a los que la han leído pero no dejan su comentario, gracias también… **_

_**¿Y qué les pareció? Voy bien o me regreso… Déjenme sus quejas y sugerencias, eso nos ayuda a mejorar pero no sean crueles… Bueno sin más por el momento me despido…**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	4. Una razon para odiarte

_**Título: Despertar contigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

El sendero a la aldea se les hizo eterno. Kohaku llevaba a Rin en los brazos y a su lado caminaba Miroku. Más adelante iba Inuyasha, apartado del grupo. El peli plateado aun no podía creer lo que había hecho su medio hermano y en frente de todos. Eso sí que era algo fuera de lo común. La actitud de Sesshomaru y el beso de Kagome… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No podía entender por qué correspondió, si él amaba Kikyo…

-Inuyasha, tal vez deberiamos descansar aquí- Le puso sobre aviso el monje, a lo cual no respondió pero en su lugar asintió levemente. El hanyo se encaramo en la rama de un árbol, lucia triste al igual que Rin. Ella había llorado durante el viaje porque su querido señor no había actuado como esperaba. Prácticamente los echo de sus tierras, y aunque Kohaku le daba ánimos, aún seguía algo llorosa. Pero le agradecía con tiernos besos que estuviera a su lado. Poco después la jovencita se acercó a hablar con él y los otros acompañantes la observaron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Señor Inuyasha… ¿Esta despierto? – Pregunto con timidez.

-No, es solo que… Olvídalo… ¿Qué se te ofrecía?- Al menos él quería cooperar.

-Necesito respuestas.- Le dijo solícitamente la morena, esperando no molestarle.

-Bien. Pregunta.- La alentó a proseguir.

-¿Qué es lo que obligó al Señor Sesshomaru a morder a Kagome de esa forma?- Cuestiono un tanto preocupada. El joven suspiro, no era algo que se pudiera contar como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Pero tenía que ser honesto, así que se armó de valor.

-Solo estaba marcando a su _mujer_…. O sea, que ella es ahora… Su esposa…-Cuando termino de decírselo, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, era verdad que eso la había sorprendido. Nunca, en el tiempo que estuvo al lado del daiyokai, el mostró afecto por nadie.

Pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Que hacia aquella miko en los territorios del Lord del Oeste? Otra incógnita que se agregaba a las ya tantas sin respuesta. Si tan solo pudiera comprender un poco de lo que pasaba por la mente de los dos.

Porque en su cabeza estaba tan presentes las palabras de Kagome, ella lo amaba y al escucharla decir eso de sus labios, algo se removió dentro de su ser. Rin lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, el hanyo se había quedado encerrado en su mundo. Supuso que aparte de eso, había más cosas que él no podía explicarle, así que le dejo para no perturbarlo más y se acercó al fuego, donde la esperaban su novio y el monje Miroku.

De pronto, Inuyasha se bajó y corrió devuelta al castillo de su medio hermano, dejando a los presentes atónitos porque no les dijo nada, simplemente desapareció.

Kagome se había despertado desde hacía un buen rato, ya era de noche pero ignoraba la hora. Se llevó las manos al cuello, recordando lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había intentado matarla? No lo podía entender.

Y ahora, estaba abandonada a su suerte en medio del bosque y con una herida que al parecer ya había sanado. Que extraño, ¿sería uno de los beneficios de ser joven por siempre? No lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo, eso no importaba ahora. Verifico que no hubiera nadie cerca y corrió alejándose del lugar, sin rumbo fijo. De encontrar el pozo, se arrojaría dentro sin pensarlo, pero no le duro mucho el gusto. Varios monstros se interpusieron en su camino, riendo con sus amarillentos colmillos. Daban el aspecto de ser minotauros y eran enormes.

-¿A dónde vas, _mujer_?- Le pregunto el que parecía ser el que comandaba el grupo.

-No tengo porque decirles nada, aléjense de mí o se arrepentirán…- Intento amenazarlos.

-¡Uyuyuy! ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Arrojarnos piedritas?- La idea no sonaba del todo mal, ella era una excelente beisbolista. Cogió una roca de buen tamaño y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, la cual fue a estrellarse en la frente de uno de ellos. Todos se quedaron impactados con la osadía de la humana.

-¡Insolente!- Grito el líder, desenfundando su espada para partir en dos a la joven. Se abalanzó sobre ella y como pudo esquivo el ataque, estaba en total desventaja. Ellos la superaban en número.

-Ahora verán…- Les dijo y de repente todos salieron huyendo en diferentes direcciones. Kagome sonrió aliviada. -¿Eso era todo? ¡Cobardes!- Una fuerte ventisca le alzo el cabello y una estola le dio de lleno en el rostro, era tan suave. Lo entendió de inmediato, ellos habían huido porque Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella, quizás buscándola. Mientras el usaba sus garras envenenadas para matar a todos las criaturas, la joven corrió al lado contrario. Tenía que desaparecer de allí, pero no fue muy lejos porque alguien la había tomado del cuello de su yukata. Ella giro un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con los del daiyokai.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Le cuestiono con molestia en su voz.

-¿Yo? Nada…- Su tonta excusa no le hacia ninguna gracia al hombre y ella se dio por enterada, pero no dijo más. Él estaba enojado y creía entender el porqué, la causa había sido que había intentado huir.

Sesshomaru la observo fríamente y la llevo consigo al castillo, al cual llegaron al despuntar el alba. A pesar de que ella opuso resistencia y en varias ocasiones casi cayo de sus brazos, al fin habían vuelto. Se portó como una niña malcriada pero ya le enseñaría a respetar a su esposo. Luego la encerró en su habitación y le dijo a Jaken que hiciera guardia.

-_Amo bonito_… ¿Qué hay de Rin? ¿Por qué eligió a la ex mujer de Inuyasha?- Él no le tenía que dar explicaciones a su sirviente, pasó por encima del pequeño yokai quien entendió eso como un: _¿Qué te importa?_

-Jaken, iré a visitar a mi madre… Regreso en tres días y si Kagome escapa, los matare a ambos…- Ahora sí que estaba metido en un lio, porque sabía que esa muchachita rebelde a la primera oportunidad intentaría escapar, pero se sintió aliviado ya que al menos no se iría solo al otro mundo.

Para cuando Inuyasha arribó al castillo, Sesshomaru ya no estaba en el lugar. Tendría que encontrar la manera de entrar porque necesitaba hablar con Kagome. Pero era imposible que los centinelas no notaran su presencia, medito un momento para idear un plan, hasta que vio al sirviente _favorito_ de su medio hermano poniendo serpientes venenosas en un boquete que había en el muro y que sin duda conducía a los jardines. Él sonrió de medio lado, era su oportunidad.

La chica de ojos castaños caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, hasta tuvo la osadía de saltar en la cama para disminuir su estrés, desarreglándola y esparciendo los almohadones de plumas por el suelo. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era regresar a su casa, ver a su madre, a su padrastro y a su querido Souta, los extrañaba como no tenía una idea. Cuando volviera al futuro se olvidaría de todo lo amargo que había pasado en su joven vida. Claro, recordaría que conoció a Inuyasha y los otros, pero definitivamente borraría de su mente al odioso de Sesshomaru.

-¡Kagome!- Grito el hanyo al entrar a la habitación.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Le pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-Sabes que me guio por el olfato… - Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-Necesito que me ayudes a escapar… Por favor…- Lo que le dijo Inuyasha fue un rotundo _No_, y esto la dejo en estado de shock.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudarme?- Le pregunto horrorizada.

-Porque antes que nada, quiero que me expliques el porque me besaste…- Se le veía serio y ella solo atino a ponerse nerviosa.

-No hay nada que yo pueda explicarte, la razón tú ya la sabes…- Le dijo un tanto avergonzada.

Para llegar al palacio de su madre, tenía que recorrer varios kilómetros desde sus tierras. No quiso utilizar la tele transportación y en su lugar fue caminando, así, si veía hordas de demonios o monstruos los destruiría para tener algo de entrenamiento.

Aún no había avanzado una gran distancia cuando su madre, Irasue, se presentó ante él.

-Sesshomaru…- Ella lo observo con curiosidad.

-Miladi…- Después de verla, permaneció sereno y en silencio. La mujer era parecida a él, no solo en su forma de ser, si no en el físico. Aunque ella consideraba que era igual a su difunto padre Inutaisho y ahora, no se equivocaba, porque como tal había caído prendado de una _humana_.

-Creo saber, hijo mío, que algo deseas decirme. Adelante…- Por más raro que le pareciese, tenía la intención de contarle lo que hasta ese día había pasado en compañía de su _mujer._

Le confeso los sentimientos que sentía por ambas humanas, pero haciéndole notorio que estos eran en extremo diferentes y se sentía confundido. Ella al escucharlo, le explicó que lo de Rin era un amor especial, de padre a hija y que al momento de revivirla con _Colmillo Sagrado_ se convirtió en algo más que su protegida. Sin en cambio, lo que sentía por Kagomeera amor en su forma más pura, por lo cual creyó sentirse traicionado. Eran celos y nada más. Y que la venganza que planeaba en su contra no era válida porque ella ignoraba que era amada por él. Estuvo más tiempo al lado de su progenitora, nunca lo había dicho pero hablar con ella le daba cierta tranquilidad, aunque no lo demostrara.

Al atardecer, decidió volver al castillo que le heredara su padre. Deseaba ver a su esposa y hacerla participe de sus sentimientos, aunque sería muy difícil hacerlo. Ya que tenía la fama de ser un daiyokai cruel y frio. Y es que confesar el amor por una persona que amaba a otra, no era nada sencillo. Pero él se ganaría el corazón de la _humana_ a como diera lugar.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con un olor familiar en el aire y conforme avanzaba por los pasillos y corredores, este se hacía más intenso.

No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso sería posible? Jaken yacía desmayado a un lado de la puerta, lo más probable es que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Antes de que te vayas… Déjame besarte una vez más…- El joven de ojos dorados ya había sentido la presencia de su medio hermano, por lo que se negó a complacerla. Kagome lloraba con marcada tristeza y antes de que el saliera por la ventana, corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda.- Te amo, Inuyasha… Te amo con todo mi corazón…- Las lágrimas de ella mojaban sus cabellos platinados y el con ternura acaricio sus manos.

-Perdona que no pueda corresponderte…- En ese momento, Sesshomaru empujo la puerta de un golpe y sus ojos se posaron en la cama que estaba _desecha. _Luego en los _amantes _que se estaban _despidiendo_, pero él siguió impasible aunque unas ansias de matar al hijo _bastardo _de su padre se estaban apoderando de él. Nunca en su vida creyó ser víctima de una _traición_ y menos de la mujer que algún día amaría con locura.

-Veo que se divirtieron en mi ausencia, _mujer_…- La pelinegra se quedó boquiabierta observando con terror al daiyokai y como desenfundaba su espada. Inuyasha se sintió ofendido por la falsa acusación de él, con un movimiento rápido arrojo a Kagome sobre la cama mientras que la pared era destruida por un ataque de Sesshomaru. El hanyo salió del lugar para evitar hacerle daño a la sacerdotisa, después de todo se preocupaba por su bienestar. El Lord del Oeste lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Maldito hibrido! Si no te mate antes, lo hare ahora…- Con ira incontenible se abalanzó contra el menor, haciendo que sus espadas chocaran una y otra vez, sin medir consecuencias. Destruyendo árboles y rocas a su paso, tenía que lavar su honor y eso solo sería posible con la sangre de él.

Kagome fue a perseguirlos acompañada de Jaken, quien había despertado por la reciente conmoción. La joven al llegar a un punto exacto pudo observar los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru que adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza, estaba a punto de transformarse en el perro demonio y se llenó de preocupación. Temía por la vida de su amado, por fortuna nada ocurrió. Una luz blanquecina rodeo a Inuyasha, desapareciéndolo en el acto. El Lord no creyó lo que veían sus ojos, ese maldito había logrado escapar.

La joven pelinegra camino sobre sus pasos, esperando pasar desapercibida por aquel yokai.

-Detente…- La voz de ese hombre retumbo en sus oídos, tenía mucho miedo pero continuo caminando e ignorando su orden.

-_Humana_, más vale que obedezcas al amo…- Le sugirió Jaken, pasando de ella a toda prisa y caminando rumbo al castillo.

-Te he dicho que te detuvieras, _mujer_…- Ella giro sobre sus talones y un dolor agudo le hizo quejarse. El peli plateado la había cogido del cuello con fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron en la fina piel, haciendo que la sangre brotara y manchara su kimono.

-Sessho-maru… Suel-ta-me…- Le dijo entre sollozos. Uso sus manos para intentar hacer presión en el brazo del daiyokai y así liberarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Creía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que no podría resistir más. Sus lágrimas bañaban las garras del Lord, quien no se inmuto de su dolor, hasta que ella quedo inconsciente.

La sostuvo en sus brazos y aspiro su fragancia, era verdad. El aroma de su esposa estaba mezclado con el del hibrido, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más. Se sentía dolido y engañado, pero ella pagaría por todo. El sol termino por ocultarse y varios nubarrones cubrieron el cielo nocturno. La lluvia no tardo en caer, mojando por completo a la pareja.

Los pequeños reían con emoción, mientras que Kikyo les daba un baño.

-Vamos, Kenshimaru deja tallarte las orejas, no quieres que papi te vea así. ¿Verdad? - El niño negó de una forma graciosa. La joven sonrió suavemente, esos pequeños eran su adoración. Había llovido toda la mañana y en un descuido ellos habían escapado al patio, poniendose a jugar con el lodo.

Después de un rato ella se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la casa y fue a buscarlos, para cuando los encontró estaban llenos de fango de los pies a la cabeza.

Poco después que termino de asearlos, los acostó y fue a por unas mantas para arroparlos, pues había comenzado a llover de nuevo y hacia frio. Durante el trayecto sintió un mareo muy fuerte. Lentamente cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tapándose los oídos con energia. Las voces estaban allí de nuevo, gritándole injurias y amenazas. No era verdad lo que le decían, ella no había hecho nada. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas y no podía soportarlo más. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior hasta que lo hizo sangrar.

-Basta… Basta… ¡BASTA!- Grito con más fuerza, pero en esta ocasión no había funcionado. Esa _mujer _le hablaba, una y otra vez diciéndole una verdad que solo ella sabia y que no estaba dispuesta a confesar.

-Kikyo…- La dulce voz le atormentaba.

-Nunca lo diré, Izayoi, nunca…- Dijo con determinación.

En el futuro, el pozo había inundado el templo donde estaba construido y el agua descendía por las escalinatas del lugar, todos creían que se trataba de un _milagro_, pero nadie sabía realmente que estaba pasando.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado… Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias, ¿Si?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus lindos mensajes y porras, en verdad que me animan a continuar la historia.**_

_**Sajuhe, Madeleine Marivop, AliceSesshTaisho, China Lop32, Albalinu, AzuldeCullen, Kaissa, Llyl, Luna, Yoko-Zuki10, Anika-San, Elizabeth, Hermbells,Aledith,La Lolisshhiinnia,PelusitaBlack93, Majo,Mery Hitachiin Souma, Flor-VIB412,Hekate Ama,Mia,megafanHP,Goshy y Paulyy-Chan… Muchas gracias…**_

_**Elizabeth: Si lo sé, eso de las mordiditas hubiera sido más sensual y tierno en la intimida. Pero soy una lenta… Gracias por tus sugerencias y tus ánimos, en realidad también me ayudan mucho… **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_

_**PD Sesshomaru ya no iba a hacer sufrir a Kagome despues de hablar con su madre, pero eso que sintio al verlos abrazados, no tiene nombre... Oh si, se llaman celos...**_


	5. Secretos al descubierto

_**Título: Despertar contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Advertencias: Este capítulo contiene algo de Lime. Están sobre avisados…**_

_**Capítulo V**_

Se sentía estúpido. Esa _mujer_, que ahora dormía tranquilamente le había destrozado el corazón. A él, al más poderoso daiyokai, quien incluso había superado a su padre. Siempre juro odiar a los humanos, pero nunca pensó que sería vencido por uno. La joven comenzó a moverse, dando indicios de que estaba despertando. Las garras del peli plateado estaban marcadas en su cuello pero él no se arrepentía, lo tenía bien merecido y cuando viera al hibrido lo mataría sin dudarlo.

-_Mujer_…- Le dijo en un susurro. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos, aun no podía procesar sus ideas hasta que vio a Sesshomaru recostado a su lado. A Kagome esa mirada le causaba temor y no sabía qué hacer, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba sin ropa y solo la estola de su captor le cubría el cuerpo, aunque era una sensación agradable no le tomo importancia. Noto que él estaba en las mismas condiciones y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que significa esa marca que te hice?- Le pregunto el Lord delineando la pequeña media luna de color purpura, la cual ahora decoraba el cuello de la joven.

-N-no…- Le dijo con la voz quebrada y a punto de soltar el llanto.

-Esto, querida mía, significa que eres mi _mujer _y como tal debes _cumplir_ con tus _obligaciones_ de esposa.- Lo que escucho le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

-P-pero, tú dijiste que te ibas a casar con Rin, no conmigo…- Era cierto. Él se detuvo un momento, viéndola fijamente. Era muy hermosa y… ¡Maldición! Se había enamorado como un idiota de esa humana. ¿Cómo explicarle que desde antes de que se marchara a su época, ya sentía algo por ella? Aunque esos sentimientos no los había definido completamente, hasta que tuvo aquella charla con su madre. La yokai sabía que él deseaba casarse con su protegida y de hecho así seria, si Kagome no hubiera aparecido.

La poción que le diera fue preparada por la propia Irasue, poniendo de manifiesto el amor que le tenía a su vástago. Deseaba que fuera feliz con Rin y por eso le proporciono esa sustancia para que se conservara joven al pasar de los años e incluso viviría mucho más tiempo que un humano común. El daiyokai había elegido a su pareja y se sentía satisfecho con su elección, pero el recordar que ella pertenecía a alguien mas, hizo que su furia comenzara a aumentar.

Las ansias de venganza en contra de Kagome e Inuyasha estaban a flor de piel y deseaba en ese momento destrozar a quien tuviera enfrente. Muchos de sus siervos no vivieron para contarlo pero esto no le había ayudado a menguar el dolor. Se había dado cuenta de que los humanos por naturaleza eran traicioneros, así que antes de que le abandonara la haría sufrir tanto que suplicaría la muerte para terminar su suplicio. La joven se dio cuenta de cómo la veía el demonio y se levantó de la cama, cogiendo una sábana y cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, parecía que quería matarla.

Él se acercó amenazadoramente hasta donde estaba su esposa. Ella por el contrario, se había quedado paralizada y empezó a llorar. Ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones, trato de moverse y con torpeza lo esquivo antes de que le pusiera una mano encima. Pero ágilmente le halo de los cabellos hacia atrás y con fiereza mordió sus dulces labios lastimándola, la atrajo más hacia él y aspiro su deliciosa fragancia. Luego la arrojo sobre la cama y sin ningún remordimiento destrozo la manta que la cubría, dejándola completamente desnuda. Su nívea piel le hacía una sutil invitación a hacerla suya, la deseaba. La mujer suplicaba que la soltara, pero el daiyokai estaba más que decidido a no dejarla tranquila hasta que hubiera logrado su cometido.

Se subió encima de ella y el contacto de su piel le estimulo los sentidos, quería saborear cada parte de su cuerpo. Kagome lo empujaba con fuerza e intento arañar su espalda pero él seguía como si nada, depositando besos en su boca y bajando hasta su cuello.

-P-por favor… ¡Déjame!- El siguió ignorándola, mientras que de sus ojos castaños seguían brotando lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y rabia.

-Como ya te lo dije, tú me perteneces…- Le recordó. La muchacha quería gritarle que lo odiaba, que no le pertenecía, pero nada salió de su boca. Dejo de luchar y permitió al hombre hacer lo que quisiera. Sesshomaru entreabrió sus piernas y hundió su virilidad en ella sin delicadeza, moviéndose en un vaivén rápido y continuo, que se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta terminar dentro de su _mujer_. Cuando se separó de ella, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Eras virgen?- Le pregunto un tanto extrañado, aunque con su gélida apariencia de siempre. La chica de cabellos negros se había girado y ahora le daba la espalda. ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla? Lo odiaba con todo su corazón, ella jamás lo perdonaría, se abrazó a sí misma mientras continuaba llorando.

-E-eso ya no importa.- Siempre había soñado con que su primera vez seria de diferente forma, llena de amor y cuidados pero no así, no a la fuerza. El daiyokai se vistió con su haori y salió por la puerta, ajeno al dolor y a las intenciones de Kagome.

Después de un rato se levantó para darse un baño, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Miro el espejo que estaba en frente de ella y con sus propias manos lo hizo pedazos.

Sesshomaru parecía animal enjaulado, después de estar con Kagome y saber que no había pertenecido a ningún hombre y en especial a Inuyasha, le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero no del todo. Se sentía culpable por haber _abusado_ de su _mujer_, a sabiendas de que él deseaba que fuera algo agradable para los dos. Ya no estaba seguro de su venganza, lo que quería es que ella lo amara. Pero se daba cuenta de que no era perfecto y aunque nunca había cometido errores de los cuales arrepentirse, este era el primero de ellos.

Llego a su mente el momento justo cuando la hubo mordido, fue por temor a perderla. Inuyasha no se había interpuesto porque no la amaba pero si no lo hacía, él se la llevaría de su lado. Pero aunque tuviera que matar a su medio hermano, nunca permitiría que tal cosa ocurriese. Recordó que la joven estaba sangrando demasiado, aunque era poco común con las mujeres yokai pero ella era humana y sabía que si no hacía algo moriría irremediablemente. Cogió a _Colmillo Sagrado_ y con este sano a su esposa.

Kaede acepto cuidar a sus sobrinos, quienes estaban contentos de pasar el día con ella. A pesar de que en ocasiones podía parecer un poco intimidante, era buena y cocinaba un guiso delicioso. Además de que les enseñaba diferentes cosas y es que a sus siete años, eran unos niños muy listos. Kikyo se despidió de ellos y emprendió su viaje, era necesario llegar al lugar donde estaban enterrados los restos de Izayoi. Era seguro que aun su espíritu no había descansado en paz y deseaba saber porque la estaba atormentando y como era que sabía su _secreto_.

La Perla de Shikon le había concedido su deseo, pero a expensas de que… ¿De robar un futuro que no le pertenecía? Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, eso ya no tendría remedio. Siguió su camino y observo el hermoso cielo azul, cuando terminara con esto, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Había pasado más de una hora y no había querido volver a la habitación, tal vez porque se sentía avergonzado y verla a ella, en ese estado no era algo que lo llenara de orgullo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! Venga pronto…- Se oyó gritar a Jaken desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto viendo al pequeño demonio, que entraba a trompicones a su alcoba.

-Su esposa, se ha matado...- Él se quedó petrificado, asimilando con lentitud lo que su sirviente le estaba diciendo. Corrió rumbo a la habitación, el olor ocre de la sangre de su amada esposa llenaba el ambiente. Y allí estaba, dentro de la bañera, inerte.

El agua se había mezclado con el vital líquido de color rojo, se había cortado las venas con uno de los trozos del cristal roto que yacían por el suelo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, le parecía increíble que por su causa, ella había cometido un acto tan terrible.

La tomo en sus brazos y la beso dulcemente.

-Despierta, Kagome…- Le suplico en voz baja mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Yuki al igual que Jaken observaban la escena conmovidos, pero optaron por dejar solo a su amo. El apretó los dientes con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en su vida el orgullo del daiyokai se rompía. Había pasado lo mismo cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Rin, pero en aquella ocasión no dejo que el llanto lo venciera.

A punto de usar su espada para traerla de regreso al mundo de los vivos, ella abrió los ojos y para Sesshomaru fue como si se le iluminara la vida, pero una sonrisa estaría demás.

Si, aun su corazón palpitaba y al ver al Lord del Oeste llorando por ella, fue algo fuera de su entendimiento. Sus ojos dorados decían más que mil palabras y esas lágrimas aunaban, lo que él quería hacerle saber sin hablar. Con la punta de sus dedos, la joven enjugó las lágrimas del poderoso yokai y aunque sentía rencor en su ser hacia él, quería saber el porqué de esta situación. De hacerla su esposa y de tomarla a la fuerza, ella amaba a Inuyasha o ¿no?

El vio con alivio que sus heridas no eran profundas, así que la cubrió con su estola y la llevo a la cama, ordenando a su sierva que le hiciera unos vendajes, a lo cual accedió solícitamente. La joven al terminar desapareció de su presencia, dejando a la pareja que se veía a los ojos sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Por qué, Sesshomaru? - El la observo fijamente unos instantes, no sabía que responder.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le respondió con otra pregunta. La morena sabía que sería difícil poder sacarle la información que necesitaba para poder comprenderlo.

-Te has casado conmigo, ¿solo lo hiciste para vengarte de Inuyasha o de mí? Me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad...- Tal vez de esa forma pudiera confesarle porque tanto cambio de actitud, puesto que él se mostraba celoso, posesivo y a veces muy protector. Era todo un enigma, siempre lo había sido pero ahora, la sacaba de quicio.

-No, yo…- Ella levanto una ceja, ya que el peli plateado se quedó en silencio después de atreverse a abrir la boca para decir unas cuantas palabras que carecían de sentido y si no podía formular el enunciado completo, lo mejor sería que dejara todo tal como era, ya que ella estaba muy impaciente y molesta.

-Continua…- Le alentó a proseguir. ¡Maldita sea! Juro que jamás saldría eso de su boca, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Kagome…- Le tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a sus labios, plasmando un casto beso en ella. La sacerdotisa comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía aceleradamente, amenazando con salírsele del pecho. ¿Por qué se tenía que sonrojar tanto? -Yo te amo y todo lo que hice fue por celos, lo admito… Creí que tu…- Un sonora bofetada rompió el momento.

-¿Por eso te atreviste a violarme?- Él se quedó sorprendido de la actitud de ella, pero no esperaba menos, se merecía mucho más que eso. Kagome lloraba con gran desconsuelo y el daiyokai se levantó, dándole la espalda.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo_, mujer_… No vuelvas a intentar quitarte la vida, si te perdiera, no sé qué sería de mi…- Lo que le dijo la descoloco de inmediato. -Prefiero mil veces que te vayas y saber que aun vives, a que te quedes y cometas una idiotez… Eres libre…- Dicho esto se alejó a paso lento de la habitación.

Ella se quedó en silencio y se volvió a recostar en la cama, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos. A pesar de que la había forzado a estar con él, sentía que algo nacía en su corazón, pero lo mejor sería irse de allí, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y arreglo sus cosas. Cuando bajo las escaleras, no vio al daiyokai pero en cambio Jaken la esperaba, traía prendido de su báculo un bulto con las escasas pertenecías que tenía y lloraba a moco tendido, cubriéndose con la manga de su kimono.

-Amita, el Señor Sesshomaru me ha puesto a su servicio…- La joven se compadeció del pobre sapo, sabía que tenía un gran afecto por el Lord y que le dolía separarse de él. Pero era obediente, sin poner ninguna excusa.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, yo puedo irme sola.- Le dijo por demás consolación, pero el negó rotundamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Así que le permitió estar con ella, luego emprendieron su viaje hacia la aldea de Kaede. A través de una ventana unos ojos dorados la observaron alejarse.

-Perdóname por todo, Kagome…- Una brisa cálida le revolvió los blancos cabellos, atrayendo el aroma de su _mujer_ hasta donde él estaba.

Habia pasado un dia pero Kikyo había llegado al lugar donde estaban enterrados los restos de la madre de Inuyasha. Cerró los ojos, estaba segura de que de un momento a otro aparecería el espíritu de Izayoi, no se equivocó. Una burbuja de agua comenzó a formarse de la nada, cubriéndose con una especie de energia blanca que revelo la forma de la bella princesa.

-Has venido…- Le dijo la mujer.

-Sí, dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Le pregunto la sacerdotisa tratando de cubrirse la vista de la luz que irradiaba esa aparición.

-Sabes que has mentido, que has tomado una vida que a ti no te pertenecía. Has robado el futuro de tu reencarnación. Aunque este en el Inframundo, siento la necesidad de venir a descubrir tus mentiras.- No daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si la regresaba al más allá?

-Como te he dicho, no puedes obligarme a confesarlo… ¡Yo amo a Inuyasha y su destino es estar conmigo! La perla de Shikon cumplió mi deseo… ¿Por qué interfieres?- Le dijo con mucha rabia e indignación.

-¿En realidad lo amas tanto, miko?- Le pregunto Izayoi, un tanto dudosa.

-Si… Utilice todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para que el estuviera conmigo…- La joven comenzó a llorar, ahora sí que perdería a su amado. Y la única solución para dejarlo libre era que ella muriera una vez más.

-Él sabe lo que ha acontecido, sabe que utilizaste la perla en tu propio beneficio…- Dicho esto, el peli plateado se presentó ante ella.

-Inuyasha…- Sus ojos dorados lucían vacíos y sin brillo, el desenfundo a _Colmillo de Acero_. ¿Otra vez un espíritu maligno había tomado la forma de su madre?

Una esencia conocida había recubierto a la _supuesta _Izayoi, hasta que mostro su verdadera apariencia.

-¿Kagome?- Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente. Sin duda era ella, su cabello era larguísimo y su rostro era de una mujer un poco más madura, aunque conservaba la lozania y frescura de su juventud.

-Esta es mi venganza, Kikyo…- Con un movimiento de su mano comenzó a manipular al hibrido, quien ataco a la sacerdotisa sin misericordia.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Oh sí! La que atormentaba a Kikyo no era la madre de Inuyasha, si no la misma Kagome. No hagan conjeturas, todo caerá por su propio peso… Solo quiero que entiendan que no es vieja si no de unos treinta años. No se asusten. Para el pequeño Lime (Si es que a esa "cosa" se le puede llamar asi) no quise ser más gráfica, con solo escribir esa parte me puse roja como tomate… Kukuku

Al menos nuestra protagonista sabe ya de los sentimientos de Sesshy, no me maten porque ella le dejo… La verdad es que he considerado que esta historia va para más capítulos pero aun no estoy muy segura.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Sajuhe, Madeleine Marivop, AliceSesshTaisho, China Lop32, Albalinu, AzuldeCullen, Kaissa, Llyl, Luna, Yoko-Zuki10, Anika-San, Elizabeth, Hermbells,Aledith,La Lolisshhiinnia,PelusitaBlack93, Majo,Mery Hitachiin Taisho, Flor-VIB412,Hekate Ama,Mia,megafanHP,Goshy, Paulyy-Chan,Meylin, Shinystar200…

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… Abrazos…

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demas, onegai...

HinataUchiha82

.


	6. Sorpresas y nuevos acontecimientos

_**Título: Despertar contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

-¡Inuyasha, reacciona!- Grito la sacerdotisa saliendo del claro donde estaba la tumba y corrió hacia la espesura del bosque en un intento de evitar el ataque de su esposo, que paso casi rozándole. Antes de que arremetiera contra ella una vez más, utilizo una flecha purificada que dio de lleno a la burbuja que protegía a _Kagome_ y esta se desvaneció en el acto. El hanyo cayo inconsciente al suelo, pero ella dudo en acercarse porque inmediatamente la esfera volvió a retomar su forma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto con firmeza volviendo a tensar una nueva saeta en su arco y dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento de ser preciso.

-Solo busco que paguen…- Esa mujer hablaba en serio.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada…- La pelinegra estaba tranquila, mientras que _Kagome _se acercaba amenazante hacia ella.

De pronto se detuvo a escasos metros de la miko, como dudando y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Kikyo observo a su alrededor con detenimiento y aunque ya había dejado de sentir su presencia, lo mejor sería asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Cuando confirmo que no había peligro se acercó a Inuyasha y lo ayudo a volver en sí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto con la voz apagada y de repente se puso en guardia.- ¿Huh? ¿Dónde está ese _miserable_?- Ella lo observo un tanto extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunto la joven.

-Él _tiene_ a Kagome…- Dijo con molestia en su voz.

-Inuyasha, tienes que decirme de que estas hablando, porque no te entiendo…- Kikyo estaba molesta.

-Cuando llegamos al castillo de Sesshomaru, mi medio hermano _intento_ atacar a Kohaku por lo que yo interferí antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. De pronto Kagome _apareció _ante nosotros y…- Él se detuvo en esa parte, no hallaba si decirle o no que ella lo había besado, pero opto por omitir ese pequeño detalle.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacia allí?- Le parecía extraño que su acérrima rival estuviera con el daiyokai.

-No lo sé… Yo no recuerdo más, solo que regrese de nuevo para hablar con ella y el me ataco…- Se llevó una mano a la frente como si esta acción le ayudara a recordar que es lo que había pasado después. -Sesshomaru la hizo su esposa…- La joven se sonrojo un poco.

-Entonces… ¿Quién era ella?- Se cuestionó en voz baja la sacerdotisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-Inuyasha, algo muy raro está pasando aquí…- Le conto todo lo que había sucedido, lo de las voces, la aparición de aquella mujer y lo del ataque, sin omitir ningún detalle. Él estaba muy sorprendido y al verlo en ese estado, ella se apartó de su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. -Entiendo si ya no deseas estar conmigo, sé que fue egoísmo de mi parte pero…- Creía que definitivamente el hanyo la dejaría.

-Te equivocas Kikyo, yo jamás te dejare… Te elegí a ti, porque yo te amo… Y bendigo esa perla que te trajo de vuelta a mi.- Le hizo saber abrazándola con fuerza a lo cual ella correspondió con un dulce beso.

-¡Amo Inuyasha!- Los ojos de los jóvenes se posaron en la pequeña pulga que saltaba alrededor de ellos.

-Pero vean a quien tenemos aquí…- Dijo el hanyo cogiendo al bicho de su vestimenta.

-Tantos años de no vernos...- Myouga estaba un tanto alterado por ver a la joven que estaba al lado del peli plateado.-Señorita Kagome, que linda se ve usted…- Inuyasha tenía ganas de aplastar al insecto, de ser posible.

-No es Kagome, es Kikyo… ¡Torpe!- Le grito tratando de pisotearlo, aunque sin lograrlo realmente. Luego de descansar un poco y de ver que harían respecto a esta _Kagome_, partieron rumbo a su casa. Prometiendo no decir nada, hasta que todos estuvieran preparados.

En las montañas se podía avistar un castillo que estaba construido en la cima de los abismos, los cuales eran casi inaccesibles para los humanos comunes. La mujer había llegado hecha un mar de llanto y se había quedado allí por varios minutos, sin moverse un ápice de ese lugar.

-No, no puedo…- Lloraba de rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma. El que estaba con ella la miro con desprecio, odiaba a esa humana pero la utilizaría para sus propósitos.

-Sé que has sufrido todos estos años al enterarte de que Inuyasha con ayuda de Kikyo, bueno… Tú me comprendes, pero debes entender que solo eso es lo que puede ayudarte.- Le dijo la voz de quien estaba oculto entre las sombras.

-¿Es lo único que puede sanar mi corazón?- Pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

-Así es, tienes que vengarte de ellos, Kagome… Mataron a tu esposo y a tu hijo, no debes permitir que ellos sean felices.- La voz del monstruo le hablaba escupiendo sus palabras con veneno y la mujer se cubrió la cara con ambas manos volviendo a llorar. Ellos pagarían por haber destruido su vida, sus sueños y su futuro.

-Sí, lo hare…- Asintió y el ser que apareció ante ella la observo fijamente.

-Naraku… Gracias…- Le dijo con voz apagada y abrazo al medio humano, quien correspondió pasando sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello de la mujer.

Si, él había regresado pero no era la perla la que buscaba con tanto ahínco, ya que esta había dejado de existir, sino que su prioridad ahora era destruir al hanyo y a Kikyo.

-Esperaremos un tiempo en lo que te recuperas, tienes que incrementar tus poderes… ¿De acuerdo?- Ella acepto muy a su pesar pero sabía que Inuyasha era muy fuerte, así que tenía que aguardar un poco más.

Debido a que utilizaban el _Espejo de Agua_ podían atravesar el pozo a voluntad y podían viajar tantos años atrás como quisieran, pero algo impedía que pudieran volver al futuro, ella no lograba acordarse del por qué, si en ese tiempo había vivido con la anciana Kaede. Los recordaba a todos… Pero no a él… ¿Porque lo había olvidado? Su apariencia le era ahora desconocida por completo, pero sabía que había tenido un esposo y también tenía la seguridad de que aunque estuviera muerto y no supiera como era su rostro o su cuerpo, ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

Cerca de allí, dos personajes estaban ocultos entre la maleza.

-¿Estás seguro que solo así podrás salvar a tu madre?- Le pregunto su acompañante.

-Sí, ese maldito la está utilizando y se está aprovechando de sus sentimientos para matar a mis tíos…- Respondió el más joven.

-Deberíamos buscarla y encontrarla antes de que ellos lo hagan, entonces.- Sugirió y desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Habían llegado desde hacía un par de días a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede. Las cosas iban tranquilas y por lo visto así seguirían. Aunque el nuevo siervo de Kagome se pasó el tiempo en completa soledad y además, no quería ni dormir ni comer, eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. A pesar de que el pequeño yokai anteriormente no le había caído bien del todo, ahora sentía un poco de lastima por él y porque negarlo, hasta cierto cariño. Después de todo, no era tan malo. Porque durante el viaje la protegió hasta del más mínimo _peligro_. A veces le seguía diciendo _humana _pero ya eran menos las ocasiones en que lo hacía.

-Jaken, vamos, come algo…- El sapito observo lo que la humana le había dado. El platillo consistía en arroz y pez asado, pero él lo rechazo. Dándose la vuelta en su rincón para ponerse a llorar después. La miko estaba muy desconcertada, si no hacía algo por él, definitivamente moriría de inanición.

-Amo Sesshomaru… ¡Ay! Amo _bonito_… ¿Por qué me aparto de su lado?- Decía entre sollozos. Kagome se compungió de dolor, después de todo era un ser vivo.

-Bien, vamos a hacer un trato. No me gusta verte así, Jaken… Estas a mi cuidado y si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaría. A fin de mes visitaremos a Sesshomaru y hablare con él para que te reciba de nuevo en su castillo…- Le dijo con decisión, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En serio, amita?- Los ojos amarillentos y saltones del diablillo brillaron esperanzados, haciendo un sinfín de reverencias en agradecimiento.

-¡Aja! Solo que con una condición…- Él se quedó inclinado escuchando a la sacerdotisa.- Vas a comer y a dormir como corresponde, no me gustaría que tu _amo,_ me reclamara porque te lleve en muy malas condiciones… ¿Es un trato?- Ella extendió la mano y él lo entendió de inmediato, acercando sus curiosas extremidades hacia la joven en señal de aceptación al convenio. Tomo el plato y comió su contenido en un santiamén, luego se quedó dormido en el futon que ella había preparado para él. Kagome salió de la habitación donde lo habían instalado.

-¿Acepto por fin, señorita Kagome?…- Pregunto Rin.

-Si, al principio opuso resistencia pero hemos ganado.-Le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, luego se quedaron unos instantes sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Tengo ganas de ir a mi época.- Soltó en un suspiro que rompió el silencio, desde que llegaran ella había intentado viajar al Japón actual, pero el pozo estaba aún bloqueado. Después de todo solo faltaban seis meses para que el sello se rompiera.

Los hijos de Inuyasha corrían por toda la casa, esperando a que llegaran las visitas pero no molestaban a las jóvenes, quienes estaban ocupadas haciendo la comida. Mientras que la sacerdotisa Kaede había ido a atender a un aldeano que estaba enfermo, de vez en cuando los vigilaban para que no hicieran travesuras y molestaran al pequeño ser de color verde que aun dormía.

Kagome se asomó por la puerta para ver la casa que Sesshomaru le mandara construir, claro es, que solo le había dado la orden a Jaken. El fiel siervo se había hecho cargo de todo y no tardaría en estar terminada, ya que les habían pagado muy bien a los obreros.

Nunca se imaginó que aquel frio yokai la pudiera amar así.

Se lo había dicho sin importarle que pudiera pensar de él. Se sentía halagada a pesar de la amarga experiencia que vivió a su lado, al pensar en esto se ruborizo en gran manera. Lentamente se llevó las manos al cuello y rozo con las yemas de los dedos la media luna de color violeta que indicaba que ella era la esposa del Lord del Oeste.

-Señorita Kagome…- La voz de la adolescente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Rin?- Pregunto sin mirarla siquiera para que no pudiera notar lo rojo de sus mejillas.

-Yo sé que no ha querido decirnos que es lo que pasó en estos días que estuvo con el Señor Sesshomaru, pero quiero que sepa que la apoyo en todo.- Le dijo la jovencita viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Gracias, pero no pasó nada malo…- Le comento para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Me alegra, me preocupe al verla en ese estado. No sabía que el amo estuviera enamorado de usted y mucho menos que contrajeran matrimonio de esa forma…- Puso un dedo en su mentón, rememorando lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos días atrás.

-Ni yo, creí que iba a matarme…- Dijo para sí misma en un murmullo.

-Usted no lo ama, ¿verdad?- Ella se levantó y se acercó a Kagome.

-No…- La respuesta puso triste a la protegida de Sesshomaru.

-Ya veo, pero sin lugar a dudas yo creo que mi Señor la ama. Cuando ocurrió lo de su marca, sus ojos denotaban gran tristeza y al verla besándose con su medio hermano, él se veía desesperado y es muy difícil que el exteriorice de esa manera sus sentimientos.- Le palpo el hombro confortándola.

-Rin, tú fuiste la que cambio a Sesshomaru, el crédito no es mío del todo.- Si, ella había entrado mucho después en la vida del daiyokai al igual que con Inuyasha, solo que esta vez había sido diferente. Pero el cambio había sido por esa pequeña niña que ahora era una preciosa jovencita, quien a sus dieciocho años se casaría con el hermano menor de su mejor amiga.

-Ya llegaron…- Kagome _pequeña_ salió a recibir a las gemelas de Sango, mientras que Kenshimaru corrió para luego treparse a la espalda de Shippo, quien ya era todo un adolescente.

Miroku tomaba de la mano a su linda esposa y cargaba a su pequeño varoncito en los brazos. Kohaku venía con ellos, un poco atrasado. Rin salió al encuentro de su novio y este la alzo en sus brazos y después se besaron tiernamente ante la mirada atónita de todos los pequeños que hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso no es raro, papi y mami lo hacen muy seguido…- Hizo notar el pequeño hijo de Inuyasha. Kagome alcanzo a oír y si le dolió, pero era un dolor diferente al que había sentido cuando llego de nuevo a la era Sengoku.

-¡Kagome!- Grito la castaña para correr y abrazar a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sango, me da mucho gusto que estén bien y demasiado bien…- Esto último lo resalto al ver a los hijos de sus amigos. Saludo al monje Miroku y a Kohaku, quien venía abrazado de su futura esposa. Pero el kitsune se quedó atrás, sin atreverse a acercarse a su amiga. Ella lo observo y extendió sus manos hacia él, al ver ese gesto de parte de la joven pelinegra corrió y la estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos, para después llorar en su pecho.

-No te vuelvas a ir, _madre_…- El corazón de la miko se conmovió al escucharle decir eso de su pequeño zorrito.

-Jamás lo hare…- Le prometió depositando un dulce beso en sus rojizos cabellos. La cena se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ya los niños dormían en una habitación con Rin y Kaede.

Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku dormían en la otra habitación con Jaken. Menuda suerte, compartir la misma alcoba con aquellos _molestos humanos_. Era increíble, pero prometió obedecer con tal de visitar a su _amo bonito_.

Kagome y Sango quedaron solas en la pequeña cocina. La esposa de Miroku quería saber el porque estaba en el castillo de Sesshomaru y cómo es que había aceptado casarse con ese daiyokai. Ella le contó lo sucedido hacía apenas cinco años, todo lo que paso un día antes de quedar dormida y después de despertar, aunque no quería decirle lo que le había hecho el _distinguido_ Lord, tuvo que hacerlo.

-Me dan ganas de matarlo…- Amenazo tronándose los dedos.

-Si lo se… Al menos me dejo ir.- Kagome lucia triste, recordar a su esposo llorando era algo con lo que no podía luchar. ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle? Le había ofrecido su corazón y ella por seguir a Inuyasha le había rechazado, ya no estaba segura si amaba al hanyo o no. Siempre había pasado desapercibida para él y no la tomaba en cuenta. ¿Qué esperaba? Alguien la amaba de verdad.

-Kagome, has pensado que tal vez pudiste haber quedado… ¿Embarazada?- Se quedó con la boca abierta escuchando los disparates de su amiga. No, definitivamente, no.

-Solo fue una vez que estuve con él, es poco probable…- Por instinto se llevó la mano al vientre, ademan que no pasó inadvertido para la joven que estaba junto a ella. Porque la idea de un hijo de Sesshomaru no le molestaba del todo.

-Pero no es imposible, habrá que esperar…- Sango cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos con cansancio. Cuando fueron a dormir, la chica de ojos castaños se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad que por una extraña circunstancia, anhelaba con todo su corazón.

Había pasado ya un mes y una semana desde que le había prometido a Jaken que irían a ver a Sesshomaru. Empacaron algo de comida y unas mantas, aunque el viaje no era muy largo, pero era necesario aprevenirse. El pequeño sirviente estaba feliz de la vida y Kagome lo observaba divertida. El sapito fue al rio que cruzaba la aldea a llenar unas cantimploras con agua. Ya estaban listos para partir, para cuando se dio cuenta de que olvidaba su arco y el carcaj. Entro de nueva cuenta a su casa que ya estaba construida en su totalidad, pero al inclinarse por sus cosas perdió el sentido.

-Amita… Se está tardando demasiado…- Había entrado después de diez minutos para buscarla y la encontró tirada a un lado de la puerta. Se espantó en sobremanera, ya que si su amo Sesshomaru se enteraba de que la descuido, lo mataría sin piedad. Él se lo había advertido.

Corriendo fue a buscar a la anciana Kaede y a Rin, quienes estaban esperando a los dos viajeros para despedirse apropiadamente de ellos.

-Rin, Señora Kaede… Algo le pasa a mi amita…- Les grito azorado, mientras que ellas reaccionaron a sus palabras tomando un sinfín de medicamentos y plantas. Como la casa estaba a unos cuantos metros llegaron de inmediato.

Kaede comenzó a inspeccionar a Kagome y lo que descubrió, la dejo desconcertada. No dijo nada más, aunque tanto Jaken como Rin exigían saber que estaba ocurriendo. En lugar de hacerles caso, hizo que la miko volviera en sí.

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto tallándose los ojos.

-Te desmayaste, jovencita…- Le informo la anciana.

-Si… No he dormido bien en estos días, y la comida no me cae bien… Seguro es por eso. Pero ya nos tenemos que poner en marcha.- Dijo tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Es bueno que vayas a ver a tu esposo.- La pelinegra se sonrojo al escuchar que le dijo _tu esposo_. Pero no entendió su indirecta.

-Jaken desea verlo. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga noche… Debemos aprovechar la luz del día.- Dicho esto se levantó con cuidado.

-Kagome, espera. Tengo que decirte algo importante…- Si, estaba tratando de ser misteriosa para poner nerviosos tanto a su siervo como a Rin, si, ella también tenía sentido del humor.

-Pues bien, ¿qué es eso que me tiene que decir?- Le pregunto angustiada.

-Estas embarazada…- Le soltó con tranquilidad.

-¿QUEEE?- Gritaron los tres al unísono, pero Jaken se había desmayado de la impresión. No podía estar hablando en serio.

Ahora sí que deseaba ver al daiyokai con más ganas.

_**Continuara…**_

Gomen por el retraso, pero bueno lo intente y resulto esto. n_n

He decidido agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por separado, porque se toman el tiempo de leer y de dejarme muchos reviews que me emocionan y como siempre digo, es como energía para continuar escribiendo este fic. Jojojo Así que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Arigato…

¿Alguno sabria decirme los nombres de los hijos de Sango y Miroku, o me ayudan a inventar algunos? Si, Naraku ha vuelto para hacer de las suyas y ha aparecido otro personaje que es nada mas y nada menos que... ¿En donde me quede? Espero que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido despejadas, espero, cualquier cosa al respecto me avisan... Muchas gracias...

_**Luna**_: Muchísimas gracias, sé que no tengo mucha imaginación pero me agrada que te guste, el intento lo hago... ¿Cierto? Saludos.

_**Llyl**_: Si, cuando te enamoras te vale que te pisoteen y te manden por un tubo… Pero gracias a Dios que Kagome está recapacitando. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

_**ShinyStar200:**_ Lo sé, Sesshy es un amor y pues la razón de Kagome para vengarse de Inu y de Kikyo, difiere un poco de la idea original. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

_**Hetake Ama**_: Lo que paso es que estaba tan celoso que se quiso vengar de la peor forma, no te asustes. El ama a Kagome y se arrepintió de haberla hecho sufrir así, ya ves que la dejo en libertad. Espero que este capítulo haya despejado un poquitín tus dudas. Muchísimas gracias por tu comment. Saludos.

_**Flor-VIB412**_: Si lo sé, quedo el pobre enanin en una depre tremenda… Jojojo Y si, Kagome va a tener un Sesshomarito lindo como su papi… Esa fue la idea desde un principio… ¿Soy tan predecible? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**LaLolisshhinniaa:**_ No, nada de novias pero la idea no es mala para considerarse. Es broma… Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

_**FallyBloody: **_Ay, me halagas… Jojojo Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia, un poco enredada pero en fin.

_**Pauly**_: Yo también… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Kaissa:**_ Lo sé, te entiendo… Espero que este nuevo capítulo te explique muchas de las incógnitas que cree… Jojojo ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**TaO-mEy-nEkO-eVIL**_: Muchísimas gracias, la verdad estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible…. Jojojo

_**Alessa-Vulturi**_: Si me obligara Sesshy hacer cosas malas… Eso suena muy bien pero tendría que pedir ayuda para escapar de mis garras… Kukuku… Muchísimas gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto.

_**Sajuhe, Madeleine Marivop, AliceSesshTaisho, China Lop32, Albalinu, AzuldeCullen, Kaissa, Llyl, Luna, Yoko-Zuki10, Anika-San, Elizabeth, Hermbells,Aledith,La Lolisshhiinnia,PelusitaBlack93, Majo,Mery Hitachiin Taisho, Flor-VIB412,Hekate Ama,Mia,megafanHP,Goshy, Paulyy-Chan,Meylin, Shinystar200,****_TaO-mEy-nEkO_-eVIL,_**Alessa-Vulturi,_**FallyBloody**_..**_**_

_**_**Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y a los que no dejan review... Gracias, besos y abrazos...**_**_

_**_**Nos leemos...**_**_

_**_**HinataUchiha82**_**_


	7. Shun y su destino

_**Título: Despertar contigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

Después de tres horas Jaken había vuelto en sí y aún seguía muy conmocionado por la noticia. Su _amo_ _bonito_ tendría como hijo, un _hanyo_. No podía creerlo y no sabía cómo iba a actuar el peli plata cuando se enterara. Ni por asomo se daba una idea, pero aun así el Lord era un estuche de sorpresas. Porque, ¿Quién iba a pensar que su esposa iba a ser una simple _humana_? Cuando todos lo conocían por su desprecio a tales seres inferiores. Así estaba, divagando en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que su _amita_ ya había entrado a la habitación.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas… Mañana temprano partiremos ¿de acuerdo?- Lo puso sobre aviso.

-Espere, puedo invocar a Ah-Un y podemos irnos ahora mismo.- Él no quería esperar, ya había aguardado más de un mes. Ella lo miro fijamente y aunque deseaba ir para darle la noticia al daiyokai, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea.

-Está bien…- Acepto al fin, de todos modos. ¿Qué perdería al ir de una vez?

Kagome se había trenzado el cabello, ya que era demasiado largo. Pero Jaken le dijo que no, que suelto era lo mejor. Luego le sugirió que no usara la ropa de sacerdotisa, ya que no le iba bien. Así que le entrego un kimono de Rin que aún estaba nuevo. Ella lo observo detenidamente, era de color negro con flores bordadas en color rosa. Vaya, el pequeño sapo tenía un buen gusto. El yokai fue hacia el bosque para esperar al dragón que tardaría al menos una hora en llegar.

La joven lo vio alejarse y decidió tomar un baño.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, espero a su siervo. El viaje seria en breve y sería muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

Un adolescente de doce años estaba sentado sobre unas rocas, su cabello era largo, plateado y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de color dorado con ligeros tintes castaños y tenía dos orejas como de perro, de color blanco que coronaban su cabeza. Su vestimenta consistía en pantalones holgados negros, sandalias y un haori de mangas cortas con detalles de forma hexagonal en color azul. Traía dos espadas en su costado izquierdo, que estaban sujetadas a la cintura por una faja de piel. Más allá estaba sentado su acompañante, quien contaba con veinte años. Al igual que el primero, era un hanyo. El pelo blanco le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los del menor, con la excepción de que eran color oro en su totalidad.

-Oye primo, no crees que esa ropa te hace lucir anticuado…- Le dijo Shun con sobrada ironía. Algo que el mayor no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-Claro que no, este es un regalo de mi padre. Hecho con la lana de las ratas de fuego y…- Al ver que su gesto cambio de repente, opto por callarse. Ese chiquillo había perdido al suyo y jamás lo conoció, además su madre ignoraba su existencia al creerlo muerto y de no ser por sus padres, Inuyasha y Kikyo, no sabría qué sería de su vida.

-Discúlpame, ya sabes que a veces hablo de más y sin medir consecuencias.- Le dijo palmeándole la espalda en un acto de confortarlo.

-No te preocupes…- Respondió a su disculpa con una cálida sonrisa.

Su vista se posó en pequeño demonio salió del bosque, trayendo consigo unos peces que había atrapado en el riachuelo que estaba cercano a su campamento, además de unas bayas silvestres. Lucía un poco viejo pero seguía siendo muy útil.

-Amito, amito… Aquí le traigo sus alimentos.- Dicho esto recibió un sinfín de pisotones por parte de Kenshimaru. -Ay, _amo bonito_… ¡Ayúdeme!- Si, era el cuento de nunca acabar.

-Basta, déjalo en paz.- Le pidió el jovencito al atacante de su _niñero._

-Pero si a él le agrada.- Rio con las manos en la cintura y en un descuido, recibió un soberano golpe con el báculo de Tiesta. -Pequeño granuja…- Comenzó a corretearlo, pero ese sapo se escabullía con facilidad.

Suspiro con cansancio, esos dos eran muy amigos y a la primera oportunidad comenzaban a pelear.

Encendió el fuego y comenzó a cocinar el pescado, mientras que los dos sujetos se acercaban hasta donde él estaba. Tenía la mente ocupada, pensando en algo que deseaba con todo su ser. Lo cual era, conocer a su padre y aunque en esta época tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no se atrevía. No que fuera cobarde, sino porque Jaken le había dicho que sentía desprecio por los híbridos y los humanos.

Un olor en el aire lo puso en alerta, al igual que a los otros dos. Un monstruo alado, cruzo encima de ellos pero al parecer no era una amenaza.

-Mira Jaken, podemos bajar con esas personas…- Le dijo la mujer señalando el lugar donde ardía una vigorosa fogata.

-Es seguro que se trata de demonios y no de humanos…- Aclaro el yokai.

-Tienes razón, después de todo estamos cerca del castillo.- Acepto resignada, de hecho ya estaba muy cansada. De pronto Ah-Un fue atacado por una horda de ogros, haciendo que cayeran sin remedio. A punto de chocar contra el suelo, Jaken le hizo maniobrar de cierta forma para que Kagome no saliera lastimada.

El pequeño hanyo corrió en dirección al accidente, en compañía de Kenshimaru quien desenfundo su espada, _Colmillo de Acero_.

-Espera, son demonios inferiores… Puedo destruirlos con facilidad. Quédate con Jaken.- Le ordeno el chico con autosuficiencia.

-Bien, te esperaremos…- De sobra sabía que era muy valiente y muy fuerte. Su sangre, por así decirlo, era más _pura_ que la de él. Ya que sabía que su padre había sido un daiyokai muy poderoso.

Al llegar al sitio donde había caído el dragón, pudo observar que la bestia estaba encadenada y que una mujer y un pequeño yokai estaban a punto de ser atacados por las horrendas criaturas. Debido a que aún era de día pudo ver de quienes se trataba.

-Madre…- Dijo en voz baja. Al fin la había encontrado, algo que lo alegro. Aunque le pareció extraño que vinieran de otro lugar, ya que suponía que ella vivía con su progenitor como todo buen matrimonio. Y es por eso que su primo y él, rondaban con precaución el castillo de su padre, con la esperanza de que un día de esos la viera salir del lugar.

-¡Ah! Su olor es delicioso…- Dijo el monstruo que se acercó a la chica con actitud confianzuda, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla un halo de luz dorado lo había partido en dos. Ella se quedó estupefacta, observando como la figura se movía con rapidez y destruía a un gran número de los ogros. ¿Sería él? No, la energía era diferente pero si mal no recordaba, esa era una técnica especial de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en su salvador.

-Mi nombre es Shun.- La joven se quedó estática viendo al hanyo que era tan parecido al Lord del Oeste. -Yo la protegeré, Señora.- Dicho esto, utilizo su espada y destruyo a todos los yokai que estaban a punto de dañarlos. Jaken se abrazó de las piernas de la sacerdotisa con temor mientras observaban como cada uno de los enemigos morían a manos de él. Pero no eran pocos, había muchísimos más y Kenshimaru no aparecía por ningún lado, aunque la verdad no lo necesitaba. Se puso en guardia listo para atacar otra vez pero de pronto y para su sorpresa todos fueron liquidados por otro personaje.

-¿Quién eres? Te has atrevido a invadir mis territorios, mocoso…- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Ah-Un y lo liberaba destruyendo las cadenas con sus garras. Este agradeció con un gesto y voló al cielo.

-¡_Amo bonito_!- Grito Jaken llorando de la emoción y acercándose a su Señor. No tuvo la necesidad de preguntar por la presencia de la otra persona, porque de sobra sabía que su esposa andaba por allí, oculta detrás de un enorme árbol. Él se giró y observo al hanyo con desprecio para acercarse a la joven que estaba hecha una madeja de nervios.

-_Mujer_, vámonos…- Le dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos y hacia una seña a Jaken para que los siguiera. Ignorando por completo al mozalbete, pero antes de irse le lanzo una amenaza.

-Si vuelves a entrar en mis dominios no vivirás para contarlo…- Aquel joven de ojos dorados lo miro con tristeza, Jaken tenía razón, su padre lo odiaba.

-¡Espera! Shun por favor, ven con nosotros…- Tenía toda la intención de agradecer a aquel joven tan tenaz y valiente que los había ayudado. Como estaba presto a negarse, ella le suplico en voz baja a Sesshomaru para que lo llevara con ellos. El acepto muy a su pesar, aunque estaba feliz de tenerla allí. Tal vez en otra circunstancia habría matado sin piedad al chico, pero su Kagome había venido a verlo después de tanto tiempo y lo que menos quería es que se molestara con él por una cosa tan trivial como esa.

-Apresúrate…- Mando el daiyokai y el los siguió de cerca a la par del sapo que lo observaba con sobrada curiosidad. Si, ese chiquillo tenía cierto parecido a su _amo bonito_. Pero no había sabido nunca que él hubiera estado en compañía de una hembra a excepción de la pelinegra. De pronto recordó una noticia que debía darle al Lord.

-Amo Sesshomaru, tengo que decirle algo que le pasa a su esposa…- Corrió lo más que pudo para darle alcance al peli plateado, quien se había detenido a escasos metros delante de él.

-¡Jaken! Cállate…- Ordeno la miko, quien se revolvía en los brazos de su marido para tratar de bajarse y de matar, si era posible, al boca floja de su siervo. El fornido yokai la aprisiono más entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Dime, Jaken…- La mirada fría del Lord se clavó en su ser, el dudo un poco pero no dijo nada. Se había quedado con la mente en blanco.

-Está loca…- Fue lo primero que vino a la mente del individuo. Un soberano porrazo lo dejo inconsciente pero alcanzo a oír con amargura lo que le dijo su _amo bonito_.

-Vuelve a _insultar _a mi esposa y te matare…- Si estaba actuando como en los viejos tiempos y eso le alegraba. Después se sumió en un sueño del que no despertaría en un buen rato debido a la contusión que le habían hecho sin piedad. Kagome sonrió complacida, se lo merecía después de haber tenido el atrevimiento de contar su secreto.

-¿A qué se refería Jaken?- Pregunto un tanto interesado, a lo cual ella no contesto. Siguieron su camino, Shun observaba con detenimiento la postura de su padre al andar, esa actitud le inspiraba respeto. Presto atención a su largo cabello de color de la luna que se alzaba con la brisa nocturna, y noto que era de un tono distinto al de su tío o sus primos, era tan parecido al de su abuela y el suyo propio. Además, era imponente y fuerte, pero demasiado frio. Su madre, tan linda como siempre, aunque no la conocía personalmente. Pero le había contado su tío Inuyasha que tenía un carácter explosivo, que era muy amable y todo el tiempo quería ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Llevaba en el hombro al yokai que en un futuro cuidaría de él junto con Lady Irasue. Ellos dos le enseñarían las técnicas del Lord, además que le entregarían las dos espadas que habían pertenecido al daiyokai, Tokijin y _Colmillo Sagrado_.

Cuando su padre murió, ella ya estaba embarazada pero se quedó en estado de enajenación debido al dolor que le causo el haber perdido a su amado esposo. Como _mecanismo de defensa_, se encerró en su propio mundo, ajena a lo que pasaba alrededor. Cuando él nació, sus tíos lo llevaron con su abuela quien se encargó de criarlo. Pero su madre en su fantasía creía que ellos le habían asesinado y también los culpaba de la muerte de su marido. Pero el joven sabía quién era el homicida del poderoso daiyokai y trataría por todos los medios de cambiar ese futuro que destruyo a la familia que el destino se había empeñado en negarle.

Su mente viajo a los acontecimientos de hacía dos meses, y recordó cómo es que habían llegado hasta allí en busca de ella.

El _espejo de agua _era una técnica que solo Kagome podía utilizar y que ayudaba a traspasar las barreras del tiempo. La Perla de Shikon menguaba su potencial, por lo que al desaparecer la reliquia, nada ataba ya sus poderes. Los había incrementado en su soledad porque el ansia de venganza le orillaba a hacerlo. El líquido que brotaba del pozo en el futuro, no era sino la puerta que había traído de nueva cuenta a la joven a la era Sengoku. Y al no poder volver, la madre de Shun había perdido el control de la abertura, por lo cual los dos primos y Jaken habían podido atravesarlo sin ningún problema.

Y allí estaba siguiendo a sus progenitores, aunque ni siquiera lo sabían.

Kenshimaru los vio alejarse y sonrió, al fin Shun había conocido a sus padres y pasaría algún tiempo con ellos.

-_Amito_…- Suspiro el yokai con nostalgia, al ver a su antiguo amo Sesshomaru con vida.

-Hola, anciana…- Saludo Inuyasha al entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le pregunto sin emoción en su voz.

-Vine a buscar a Kagome, como no estaba en su casa creí que estaría contigo. Es bueno saber que ya no volverá con el miserable de Sesshomaru.- Le comento seguro de sí.

-Pues al parecer decidió hacerlo… Además de que hay una razón para que ella se haya ido…- El chico de ojos dorados la observo como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella se fue otra vez con él? Pero era lo que menos quería hacer… ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?- Espero por la respuesta de Kaede pero en cambio ella cerro su ojo y se quedó callada, haciendo que el peli plateado se impacientara.

-Inuyasha, ella está embarazada de tu medio hermano…- Le dijo de la forma más suave posible para que el hanyo no acabara por enfadarse. Perfecto, había tenido problemas con Kikyo debido a que se estaba comportando como una celosa psicópata, aunque le había dicho que solo ella era la dueña de su corazón y ahora recibía la noticia de que su amiga iba a tener un hijo de Sesshomaru. Definitivamente tenía que matar a alguien para aliviar su estrés. Salió de la cabaña con fingida tranquilidad, ya el sol comenzaba ocultarse en el horizonte, decorando el cielo de destellos rojos y anaranjados.

Aspiro profundamente al recordar los acontecimientos recientes. Aunque ya no habían visto de nueva cuenta a la otra Kagome, no habían estado tranquilos del todo. Las voces ya no acorralaban a su esposa, poniendo de manifiesto de que todo se trataba de un engaño, al parecer. Así que decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento y seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque además de que carecían de información que apoyara la teoría de que se trataba de un alma en pena o un demonio, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Por lo que le dijo Kikyo se trataba de un ser humano con mucho poder, pero para evitar hacer conjeturas lo mejor sería que se manifestara nuevamente por su propia cuenta, para que se aclarase la situación de una vez por todas.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Gomen por el retraso pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor y ya no sabía cómo continuar la historia, porque déjenme decirles que he agregado más personajes como habrán notado y mi pequeña mentecilla no puede con todo eso. Además de que tengo que trabajar y Sasuke-Kun no suelta mi computadora… T_T

No es el encuentro esperado entre la pareja principal pero quería que entrara a escena el hijo de ellos, basándome en un dibujo que vi en la internet de un Sesshomaru adolescente. La única excepción son las orejas y las marcas. ¡Aja! Veo que esta historia está muy enredada… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? No duden en decírmelo… ¿De acuerdo? Cuídense mucho y los quiero un montón. Dejen mis energías, o sea, reviews… ¿Ok?

_**Flor-VIB412: **_¡Oh! Yo también amo a las parejas de fics con niños, son un gran elemento para agregar suspenso a la historia. Y utilice el nombre que me recomendaste, ya que me encanto el significado. Muchísimas gracias por tu aporte, me ayudo bastante.

_**Luna:**_ Pues por el momento se lo va a ocultar, pero no te preocupes cuando se entere será un momento especial. Muchísimas gracias…

_**Nadeshko060788:**_ Me alegra de que te haya gustado y esta vez tarde un poco más, pero espero que te guste el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

_**XIO:**_ Pues aun no estoy segura de que pasara, puede que se tire de cabeza de la pagoda del castillo o que abrace a Kagome hasta que la deje sin aire… Jejeje Es broma, pero espero que sea más lindo que el encuentro. Muchísimas gracias.

_**La Lolisshhinniaa:**_ Bueno, pues el encuentro no fue tan emocionante como yo quería, pero al menos ya apareció uno de los más bellos del anime. Su aparición fe breve, pero en el próximo capítulo saldrá más. Jojojo Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

_**G.A-Motoharu: **_Ay, me halagas y no sigas porque me voy a inflar como pavorreal… Jojojo Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. ¿Quién es la madre? Estoy al pendiente de tu fic…

_**Llyl: **_Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, no estoy muy complacida con el resultado pero veremos qué pasa en el próximo… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¡Hola! Creí que te habías perdido, me alegra de que no fuera así. Jijiji Y si, el abuso iba a ser peor pero el cambio que le di a la historia, la alejo un poco de la idea original. En fin, me gusta cómo va quedando, aunque no estoy convencida del todo respecto a este capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**NatShinigami:**_ Pues aquí esta, espero que te guste… Jujuju ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Hekate Ama**_: ¡Hola! Pues al parecer he dejado de lado algunos detalles, espero que este capítulo sirva para despejar otra gran parte de las dudas que dejo inconclusas. Aunque tuve algún problema con las supuesta edad de la Kagome del futuro, síguela viendo de 19 años pero más madura. Luego se me olvida que habían utilizado una poción especial en ella. No te apures, todo lento y contento… Bueno la idea de que nuestra protagonista tuviera un Sesshomarito era algo que yo había tenido en mente desde un principio. ¡Amo los niños! Muchísimas gracias por tu review…

_**AzuldCullen:**_ Pues aquí está la conti, espero que te agrade el nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos y por su tiempo para leer esta historia, dejen o no review… Los quiero…

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	8. De amores no correspondidos

_**Título: Despertar contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Kagome aún estaba encerrada en la burbuja de energía. La joven estaba abrazada de sus rodillas, su largo cabello cubría su desnudez y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Naraku sonrió maliciosamente, por fin le haría sentir el verdadero dolor a Kikyo por haber _despreciado_ sus sentimientos y es que después de todo ese tiempo aún seguía _amando_ a la sacerdotisa. Fue una suerte que el espejo de Kanna había guardado un poco de su esencia para volver a la vida y ahora esa mujer que estaba aumentando sus poderes, estúpidamente lo había regresado del mas allá. Fue fácil adueñarse de su voluntad debido a la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón, haciéndole creer que el entendía su dolor y a través de los días alimentaba su sed de venganza en contra de los que creyó que _eran_ sus amigos. Había un problema y ese era su esposo, Sesshomaru, por lo cual lo había borrado de su mente. Pero el amor que sentía la mujer estaba intacto en su alma y para él, era divertido jugar con sus sentimientos porque solo así llevaría a cabo su venganza.

El Lord del Oeste observo al invitado que estaba ante él, por alguna extraña circunstancia su aroma le era imposible de distinguir, pero definitivamente esos pabellones lo delataban. Ya que solo los miembros del clan de los _Inugami Daiyokai _al tener descendencia con los humanos, podrían nacer con esas orejas tanparticulares como las de Inuyasha.

El joven hanyo se comportó de forma tranquila al tener la mirada de su padre tan fija en él y eso le inquieto en gran manera y si, estaba nervioso.

-Mi _esposa_ me ha pedido que te quedes esta noche y espero que mañana temprano te vayas…- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se retiraba a sus aposentos. -¡Jaken, hazte cargo!- Ordeno al pequeño diablillo, mientras el _amo bonito_ desaparecía por la puerta.

-Bien chiquillo, antes de que te vayas a dormir. ¿Podrías explicarme porque tienes esas espadas tan parecidas a las del amo? Tal vez el no haya notado ese detalle, pero como podrás darte cuenta yo si.- El yokai se le quedo viendo con sus amarillentos ojos y el joven se mantuvo imperturbable, lanzándole una fría mirada.

-Aunque no tengo porque explicarle, debo decir que se debe a una coincidencia ya que estas armas son un obsequio de mi abuela.- Le dijo como si de cualquier cosa estuviera hablándole.

Jaken noto que ese pequeño hanyo era muy parecido al daiyokai, demasiado. A su mente llego la imagen de Sara, después de todo la joven había estado enamorada de su Señor, tanto como para vender su alma con tal de que él se fijara en ella. Pero lo descarto de inmediato, ella había muerto.

-Bien, podrías explicarme… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Le pregunto, esperando que el chico soltara la sopa y le dijera la verdad.

-Mi padre murió hace años y mi madre, está en casa. Aunque no debería importarle, es como si yo quisiera indagar sobre su familia. Así que le pido que se abstenga de incomodarme con su interrogatorio.- Esto descontrolo al sirviente que muy a su pesar, lo envió a la habitación que Kagome había preparado para él. Pero ese chiquillo o era hijo del difunto Inutaisho o del amo Sesshomaru. Ya lo averiguaría pero de una vez descartaba al antiguo Lord del Oeste.

* * *

><p>Kagome había salido de la tina y el agua escurría por su blanca piel, mientras caminaba el largo trecho hacia la habitación contigua para tomar una manta que le había dejado Yuki. Inmediatamente se cubrió con esta y quito el exceso de humedad de su largo cabello. Para después sentarse al borde de la cama y comenzar a cepillarlo.<p>

Al terminar se levantó y después de ponerse la ropa interior se vio al enorme espejo que había en la habitación de Sesshomaru. El peli plata había insistido en que se quedara allí, por lo cual acepto al fin de una larga disputa en la que el Lord había resultado vencedor.

La alcoba estaba muy bien iluminada y podía ver su reflejo perfectamente. Se descubrió un poco la barriga y se puso de perfil. La inflaba para darse una idea de cómo se vería en los próximos meses y sus manos empezaron a acariciarla con suavidad, aun no crecía del todo. Por supuesto, solo tenía un mes y algunos días de embarazo. Ella quería reír y luego llorar, total que su estado de ánimo era un completo desastre… La verdad era que no estaba preparada para ser madre pero al saber que cargaba con una vida en su interior, le hacían sentirse de alguna manera, _realizada_.

-Veamos, bebé… ¿Sabes? No me importa como hayas sido concebido pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que me da tanto gusto de que estas creciendo en mi vientre. Seguro serás alto y guapo… ¡Ah sí! Ya me imagino todas las travesuras que vas a hacer, porque a diferencia de _ese_ daiyokai, serás alegre y muy inteligente. Y cuando te conozcan tus abuelos y tu tío Souta… ¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba, pero el sello pronto se romperá y podremos volver a casa. ¿Te parece?- Le dijo con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

Pero alguien aparte de su pequeño la había escuchado con mucha atención.

-Kagome…- ¡Esa voz! Kami-sama, no podía ser. Se quedó fría y por un momento se preguntó: "_¿Porque rayos no me traga la tierra?"_

-S-Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo con nerviosismo al ver al hombre detrás suyo, gracias a que el espejo lo reflejaba. Sus ojos inexpresivos de color oro se clavaban en su figura y era algo que no podía evitar.

-_Mujer_, si regresaste debe ser por una razón en especial…- Le soltó con tranquilidad, mientras que la joven comenzó a temblar y a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Pues si… Jaken quería verte y también…- La joven no pudo terminar su frase ya que él se acercó hacia ella con paso lento pero seguro. ¡Oh sí! Era muy elegante al andar y porque negarlo, demasiado _atractivo_. ¿Porque su razón no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que su corazón dictaba? Sesshomaru era demasiado _bello _como para resistirse a sus encantos, ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente podía negar semejante _galanura. _Era seguro que sentía atracción física por él, pero nada más.

Lo que hizo el poderoso Lord fue cargarla en brazos y depositarla con delicadeza sobre la cama, después con sus manos descubrió el vientre de su esposa. Kagome estaba en shock y no podía hablar, ni moverse ni nada. El deposito un cálido beso junto al ombligo de la miko y ella apunto estaba de desmayarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el actuaria de esa forma tan especial?

-Por eso regresaste, para decirme que voy a ser padre… ¿Verdad?- Le comento con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La mujer estaba de acuerdo con eso y después de unos instantes hablo.

-Sí, era necesario que lo supieras…- Su voz sonó tranquila.

-¿Volverás conmigo, Kagome?- Pregunto con ansiedad pobremente fingida.

-Sesshomaru, deseo que entiendas una cosa.- Ella aspiro profundamente, decirle las cosas como eran no era nada fácil de hacer. Pues sí, el yokai la amaba pero no podía seguir con algo como eso.- Lamento desilusionarte, pero yo… No te amo… Y si ahora estoy embarazada no fue por mi propio gusto, tú lo sabes. Y perdóname, pero regresare a mi época cuando el sello se rompa… Y jamás, volverás a vernos. ¿Entendiste?- El permaneció impasible sin mostrar rabia o tristeza. Sabía que lo tenía merecido pero ante todo la dignidad como príncipe que era, le impedían expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero no pudo más y se quebró por completo, porque su corazón estaba siendo pisoteado por su _mujer_. La joven se quedó estática viendo al poderoso Lord llorar y se compungió de tristeza, no quería herirlo pero sabía que en su corazón no había lugar para él. Y aunque los sentimientos que tenía por Inuyasha habían desaparecido por completo, no podía darle la oportunidad a Sesshomaru.

-Entiendo_, mujer_… - El salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven pelinegra sola. Ella se puso una yukata y corrió a buscarlo, necesitaba hablar con él. Al pasar por la puerta principal vio que él se alejaba con velocidad del castillo rumbo al bosque.

-¡SESSHOMARU! ¡SESSHOMARUUU!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero el ya no alcanzo a escucharla. Se odiaba por haber sido cruel, después de todo ahora tendrían un hijo. Y aunque ella estuviera alejada de él, ese bebé era algo que los uniría para siempre y ahora él se había ido.

-¿Señora Kagome?- La voz de Shun le hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Ah! Shun… ¿No puedes dormir?- Le pregunto con dulzura.

-No… Disculpe que me entrometa pero… ¿Por qué se fue el Señor Sesshomaru?- No entendía porque pero ese jovencito le inspiraba confianza pero no era necesario que él se enterara de sus problemas.

-Veras, estoy embarazada y tuve un ligero antojo… Pero vine a decirle a mi esposo que ya había pasado…- Al escuchar su absurda explicación, el chico la vio de muy mala manera.

-¡Usted no lo ama!- Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Shun mientras que ella lo observaba atónita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto con angustia en su voz.

-La escuche decírselo, usted no lo ama y tampoco a su hijo… - Le grito con furia.

-¿Por qué te pones así? No es lo que piensas- Trato de calmarlo pero él se apartó del alcance de ella.

-Debí saberlo, tío Inuyasha me mintió… ¿Qué haría si MI PADRE muriera ahora?- Le cuestiono asiéndola de los brazos. -¿Qué haría?- La soltó de inmediato porque los sollozos no le permitían hablar coherentemente.

-¿Tu padre?- Pregunto confundida. -¿Sesshomaru es tu padre?- No lo creía, de verdad que su mente estaba hecha un caos.

-Así es y yo lo salvare…- Dicho esto se precipito detrás del daiyokai, dejando a Kagome con una respuesta que a punto estaba de salir de sus labios. Ella le pidió a uno de los guardias un carcaj y un arco y fue hacia donde se habían ido los dos varones.

* * *

><p>El pequeño corría y saltaba entre los árboles, su vista estaba nublada pero podía ver con exactitud el camino que estaba frente a él. Se detuvo después de un rato y se enjugo las lágrimas con el brazo.<p>

-¡Shun! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le cuestiono su primo, llegando hasta donde él estaba. Lo había visto pasar como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Kenshimaru!- El chico se abrazó del hanyo mayor.- ¡Madre no nos quiere! - Le soltó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su compañero de aventuras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Escuche que ella no amaba a mi padre y que no estaba embarazada por gusto… ¿Sabes cómo me hizo sentir? Además, le pregunte qué haría en el caso de que él, muriera y no respondió nada.- Su primo le conforto y después de que se hubo tranquilizado, hablo.

-¿Trato ella de explicarte algo antes de que salieras en busca del tío Sesshomaru?- Le pregunto el vástago de Inuyasha.

El jovencito afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y me imagino que le dijiste que eras su hijo, ¿me equivoco?- Lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Solo le dije que era hijo del Lord Sesshomaru…- Le contesto con inocencia.

-Bien, hoy es el día… Debes estar preparado para matar a Naraku.- Le dijo el hanyo de ojos dorados.

-¿Y Jaken?- Shun pregunto por su _niñero_ al no verlo por ahí y restándole importancia al tema.

-Lo deje encerrado en una cueva…- Le respondió Kenshimaru con sobrada tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte viento azoto la aldea y todos salieron con curiosidad a ver de qué se trataba pero solo la anciana Kaede pudo darse cuenta de la situación.<p>

La figura se alejó a las afueras del pueblo, hacia la casa de Inuyasha.

Los dos jóvenes esposos salieron de su hogar a enfrentarse al espíritu que estaba ocasionando tal relajo.

-¡NARAKU!- Gritaron al unísono con sorpresa.

-Tanto tiempo… Kikyo…- Soltó su nombre con odio.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Son las 5:04 AM y ya me dio tremendo sueño, así que seré breve.

Déjenme mis energías, o sea reviews… Saludos… n_n

_**Luna: **_¡Ah! Muchísimas gracias, siempre me halaga que disfruten esta historia. Saludos.

_**Elizabeth:**_ Es que no se imaginan lo que viene… Creo… o_O Y por ahí va la historia, pero no indagues mucho… Jojojo ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Hekate Ama:**_ Pues aunque quise meterlos a la historia, creo que este universo debe girar en torno a Sesshy, Kagome y su baby boy… Pero el tendrá un lugar trascendental en la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Sami Kiryuu:**_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me da un gusto enorme que les agrade esta historia…

_**XIO:**_ ¡Bendito! ¿Tú crees? Jojojo Ese Inu, pero se le quiere ¿o no? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**FallyBloody: **_Espero que este capi cumpla tus expectativas… Jojojo ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**TaO mEy-nEkO eViL: **_Bien, Shun viene a cambiar el destino de su familia con la ayuda del hijo de Inuyasha y Jaken. Y hasta allí, porque viene ya el clímax de la historia. Jojojo Y muchas cosas saldrán a la luz… Na' es broma, pero espero les guste el próximo capítulo… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Flor-VIB412:**_ A como lo imagino, si es una belleza andante… Jijiji Tuvo a quien salir, imagínate ser hijo o hija de Sesshomaru, pero… ¡Prefiero ser su esposa! ¿He? Y si, hubieran quedado juntos aunque soy partidaria del InuxKag también… En fin… ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tambien por el consejo de dividir las escenas para que no quedaran muy pegadas, a ver que tal va... Jojojo

_**Hermbells:**_ ¿Lo crees? ¡Wow! Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad que es emocionante que alguien guste de tus escritos. Jojojo

_**G.A-Motoharu**__:_ Si, el muere pero tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo para descubrir por qué… Jojojo Ese Jaken, a veces siento pena por el… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Alessa-Vulturi**__:_ Pues… Bueno, siempre vendrán tiempos mejores… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**AzuldCullen:**_ Muchísimas gracias, eres un encanto… Saludos…

_**Kaissa: **_Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos y es que como soy primeriza, deberías leer los fics que no he actualizado Jojojo Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario… Saludos…

_**Natalia:**_ Lo sé, pero iba a ser peor… T_T Pero no quiero que odien a Sesshy… ¡Es tan bello! Él es bello, bello, bello más que una puesta de sol, ángel desnudo bañado en sudor… ¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario…

Y es todo por este día, hoy recibo cheque y ya me lo he gastado… Y ya voy a dormir, nos leemos luego… Gracias, saludos y besos y abrazos de oso… Jojojo

HinataUchiha82... Son las 6:00 AM T_T


	9. Destino adverso

Título: Despertar contigo.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

N/A: Espero que este nuevo capítulo no les cause confusión, por ello utilizare estos códigos para que no se pierdan.

Kagome: Cuando lo vean escrito en letra normal, se trata de la esposa de Sesshomaru que está embarazada, o sea la joven.

_Kagome: _Cuando este escrito el nombre de la protagonista con letras cursivas se trata de la mujer que busca venganza y que viene del futuro a destruir a Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Kagome*: Es la hija de Inuyasha y Kikyo y solo la mencione una vez, por suerte. ¡Disfruten!

_**Capitulo IX**_

Saber que ella no lo amaba no le hacía ningún bien, su _esposa _lo consideraba menos que nada y aunque no se lo haya dicho con esas exactas palabras, él sabía que era así. Lo que más daño le provocaba es que se llevaría a su hijo y jamás volvería a verlos.

¿Por qué había caído en la misma situación que la su padre?

¿Que tenían los humanos que podían alterar así los sentimientos de tan poderosos daiyokai? Que eran casi como semidioses, sin necesidad de amar o ser amados.

Eso lo venía pensando desde hacía muchos años atrás, de nunca entregar su corazón a nadie y mucho menos a una humana. Y ahora el amor que le profesaba a Kagome lo había esclavizado y si hubiera permanecido más en su presencia, le hubiera rogado que se quedara con él. Si, era patético…

Alzo la vista al cielo estrellado.

Había optado por irse del castillo y aunque alcanzo a escuchar a su _mujer_, no deseaba verla por el momento. Camino sin rumbo fijo y en su mente seguía estando presente la charla que la joven había tenido con su cachorro no nato. Cuanto hubiera dado por conocerlo, por saber que significaba que le llamaran _padre._

De pronto sintió una presencia que se acercaba a sus dominios, no podía asegurar si aquel ser venía con buenas intenciones o no. Al acercarse, la fragancia le resulto conocida. ¿Pero acaso podría ser ella?

Una mujer estaba de pie frente a él, debido a su atuendo se dio cuenta de que era una sacerdotisa. Su largo cabello se ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos estaban fijos en su persona.

-¿_Kagome_?- Pregunto con firmeza. La mujer en vez de contestar, sonrió burlonamente.

-Vaya Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- Le dijo irónicamente.

-¿Quién eres?- Esta vez alzo su voz.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy _Kagome_…- Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza y continuo hablando. -No sé porque me mandaron a eliminarte, solo Kikyo e Inuyasha son los que más me interesa destruir… En fin, uno más a la bolsa, no me hará daño o ¿sí?- Soltó y se llevó una mano a la espalda.

-¿Piensas matarme con un simple arco y unas flechas?- Cuestiono con sobrada ironía.

-No…- Le hizo saber al mostrarle una espada.

-_Bakusaiga.- _Lentamente se llevó la mano a la suya, el arma aún seguía allí. ¿Pero porque la tenía ella? ¿Acaso sería una copia?

-¿Sabes? He venido del futuro a tomar venganza, por la muerte de mi esposo y de mi hijo.- Le dijo mientras observaba la empuñadura de la espada y después de revisar la hoja con detenimiento. El daiyokai se sorprendió en gran manera.

-Pero _mujer_, estoy vivo aun…- Ella soltó una carcajada al escucharle decir aquello.

-¿Tu? ¿De qué hablas? Dudo mucho que el _gran_ Lord del Oeste siquiera haya pensado en casarse con una humana.- La mente de Sesshomaru era un gran caos ella era _su_ Kagome, no había ninguna duda, pero ¿porque razón no sabía que él era su marido?

-¡Inuyasha y Kikyo van a pagar! Y tú mí estimado yokai, les harás compañía…- Lo amenazo y se abalanzo contra él.

-¿A dónde está _Kagome_?- Pregunto la miko a Naraku.

-Probablemente ya está muerta a manos de Sesshomaru, esa estúpida mujer sirvió de mucho… Deberían agradecerle que yo esté aquí y ahora….- Con una bola de energía que broto de su mano destruyo la cabaña donde dormían los pequeños hijos de Inuyasha. Luego con sus garras aprisiono a la desconcertada Kikyo, quien estaba fuera de sí y se la llevó consigo, mientras la mujer se revolvía con desesperación para soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

-¡Kenshimaru! ¡Kagome*!- Se llevó las manos a la cara asustada al ver que su casa estaba en llamas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que prometí cuando ese hibrido me asesino? Que de volver pagarías y que mejor que con la muerte de tus hijos…- Se burló de su dolor.

La joven no vio que su esposo había salvado a sus pequeños a tiempo, porque había perdido el conocimiento, lo que fue un alivio para su _captor_. Ahora ella no le daría tanto problema.

-¡Kikyo! Ese miserable se la ha llevado…- Inuyasha crujió los dientes furiosamente y apretó sus puños con fuerza, al salvar a sus hijos ya no pudo ayudar a su mujer.

Varios aldeanos venían con Kaede y de inmediato se encargaron del incendio, mientras que ella se acercaba al hibrido y le decía que cuidaría de sus retoños mientras él iba a salvar a su hermana. A lo que el agradeció y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Se tele transporto junto a su presa y lo que hizo fue suspenderla en una burbuja sobre el campo de batalla, lejos de las miradas curiosas mientras veía el encuentro entre marido y mujer. Por supuesto que la _Kagome_ que ahora peleaba contra Sesshomaru no sabía que se trataba del amor de su vida y por ende, del padre de su hijo.

-Vamos, maldito… ¡Atácame!- Grito tratando de darle alcance, pero él era demasiado rápido y esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. Por lo que pudo notar él no tenía la intención de hacerle daño.

-¡Ya basta! Desiste ahora…- Le evadió una vez más, mientras varios árboles caían hechos tiras sobre la tierra, levantando una gran polvareda. Ella volvió a empuñar la espada y ataco una vez más.

-Espera, _Kagome_…- Si era el, hacía tiempo que había notado su presencia, el desgraciado de Naraku.

-¿Así que has vuelto?- Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Mi querido Sesshomaru, es un gusto el volver a verte… Aunque mi visita no se prolongara demasiado, no te preocupes.- Le dijo alejándose de él y cubriéndose con aquella extraña piel de mandril.

-¡Pon atención!- La mujer por fin había logrado herir a Sesshomaru, la oscura sangre broto de la lesión que ella había hecho en su brazo. El tipo había utilizado un arma común, la distracción.

En ese preciso momento llegaron Shun y Kenshimaru.

-¡No permitiré que sigas manipulándola!- El jovencito ataco a Naraku seguido de su primo, quien utilizo _colmillo de acero_.

-Padre, ella está siendo _usada_ por este monstruo…- Él se quedó atónito al escuchar eso proviniendo de los labios del pequeño, entonces… ¿Él era su hijo? ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Su vástago estaba allí pero no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero quién era el otro? Seguro se trataba del hijo de Inuyasha, ya que eran algo parecidos.

La mujer vio que su _protector_ y _amigo_ estaba siendo atacado por dos hanyo y corrió a ayudarle.

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito y les asesto un golpe con la poderosa espada. Los jóvenes muy apenas pudieron evitar el ataque, saltando cada uno por diferente lado.

-¡No escaparas!- Grito poniéndose a perseguir al hibrido, creyendo que se trataba del medio hermano de aquel daiyokai. Naraku comenzó a invocar a varios demonios y espíritus para que arremetieran en contra Sesshomaru, quien al verse rodeado por aquellas criaturas de las puntas de sus dedos hizo surgir un látigo dorado. Para luego ponerse a girar con rapidez en su propio eje, creando una barrera en forma de espiral destruyendo con facilidad a los enemigos. Shun se volvió contra el hombre que se había atrevido a utilizar a su madre, atacándolo una y otra vez con su espada, logrando lastimarlo.

Ella lo vio todo, mientras más espectros aparecían y agredían al hanyo de mayor edad, se acercó al pequeño con diligencia, lista para matarlo. El joven se giró en ese preciso instante, quedándose pasmado al verse atacado por su propia progenitora. Ella empuño la espada y cerró los ojos por instinto. El arma certeramente atravesó el cuerpo de su contrincante. O eso creyó, al abrirlos una vez más la hoja estaba incrustada en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Él se había arriesgado para salvar la vida de su cachorro.

-¡Padre!- Grito el joven y trato de acercarse pero hordas de monstruos se le aproximaron amenazantes.

Naraku entonces vio que la joven sacerdotisa venia corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Transfórmate en Kikyo, ahora, _Kagome_!- Le hablo telepáticamente y ella en un resplandor que la cubrió de los pies a la cabeza se transformó en aquella miko.

La espada se introducía más y más en el pecho de Sesshomaru, los ojos de su esposa carecían de brillo y en su razón nunca podría entender porque ella se había dejado manipular por su peor enemigo.

La joven miko se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con un cuadro desgarrador, vio horrorizada como el daiyokai moría a manos de… ¿Kikyo? No, tendría que tratarse de una broma.

Al ver llegar a su igual, extrajo con todas sus fuerzas el arma del pecho de Sesshomaru y una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. La sangre del peli plata le había salpicado una parte del rostro y la ropa. El poderoso Lord se quedó de pie y segundos después se precipito al suelo en un charco de color oscuro. La joven corrió y lo levanto entre sus brazos con dificultad, pues era alto y muy fornido para su diminuta figura.

-_Mujer_… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, mientras que un joven parecido a Inuyasha y el pequeño Shun luchaban contra los seres malignos.

-Kagome…- Soltó en un suspiro, mientras el corazón de la miko se hacía trizas al ver a Sesshomaru en ese estado.

-Espera, por favor… Yo…- Las gruesas lágrimas brotaron abundantemente de sus ojos y caían como gruesas gotas sobre la pálida piel del yokai. El enjugó sus lágrimas con un suave movimiento de su pulgar.

-¿Acaso lloras por mí?- Pregunto observándola fijamente. Ella tomo la mano que acariciaba en ese momento su rostro y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Sesshomaru. A lo que correspondió conmovido. -Solo quiero decirte, lo que ya sabes… Que te amo con todo mi corazón…- La miro y luego sus ojos dorados se posaron en aquel niño que era su hijo, al menos lo había conocido antes de morir. Shun después de derrotar a varios monstruos se acercó y se aferró a la manga del kimono de su padre.

-Papá, no pude salvarte… Perdóname por haber sido débil, por mi culpa...- No dijo más, Sesshomaru había tomado su mano y la junto con la de Kagome para luego acercarlas a su pecho, un poco retirado de la herida.

-Hijo, tu protegerás a tu madre…- Le pidió.

-No digas eso, estarás bien ¿Qué dijiste?…- Lo que le había hecho saber la sorprendió en gran manera. ¿O sea que Shun era su hijo?

-Quisiera que alguna vez me hubieras amado como yo a ti y perdóname, perdóname por haberte hecho daño…- Le suplico, pero ella solo lloraba y lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Sesshomaru, yo te amo…- Los ojos del daiyokai parecieron brillar en un instante.

-No sabes cuánto me hace feliz que me lo digas… Kagome…- Soltó con el último aliento su vida.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Con desesperación comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo inerte del yokai, pero lamentablemente había cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, de que él era todo en su mundo.

-¡Sesshomaru, despierta! Por Kami… ¡Despierta! ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero ver tus ojos y escuchar tu voz porque no quiero olvidarla… ¡Por favor!- Se aferró al pecho de su esposo y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que manchaba la armadura y el traje de su marido.

Shun se abrazó a su madre, a lo cual ella correspondió con todas sus fuerzas. Depositando besos en su frente y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Kenshimaru observo a su primo, pero como estaba cubriéndoles las espaldas no podía ir a consolarlo, al parecer ya habían acabado con todos los seres que los habían atacado pero aún quedaba aquella mujer y su compañero.

Naraku al igual que la otra _Kagome_, observaban con interés a la joven sacerdotisa. De pronto ella comenzó a sentir algo en su corazón y sus ojos carentes de vida comenzaron a brillar debido a que gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de todo al ver esa imagen que le recordaba un evento que había pasado anteriormente, como un _Deja Vuh_. La historia se repetía y ella había sido la causante de todo y no Kikyo o Inuyasha como siempre había creído.

La mujer trato de atacar a Naraku pero con fuerza la había golpeado arrojándola contra un árbol. De sus manos disparo energía hacia Kenshimaru, quién se vio atado por lazos hechos de energía maligna y que evitaban que se moviera. Shun se apartó de la joven a la que estaba abrazado y corrió ayudar a su madre.

Naraku reía divertido, ahora tenía a la madre y al hijo arremetiendo contra él, pero eran fuertes y eso se aunaba a la herida que tenía en el estómago.

-Esto es gracioso, acabas de matar a tu esposo con tus propias manos y…- No dijo más porque Shun había atravesado el cuerpo de Naraku con Tokijin. El monstruo despareció rompiéndose en mil pedazos para después demostrar su verdadera naturaleza, un dragón de ojos escarlatas y piel con escamas de color azul. Ella abrazo al pequeño mientras Naraku les asestaba un golpe con sus enormes extremidades, desgarrando la piel de la espalda de la mujer que aún tenía la forma de Kikyo.

La sangre emergió de sus heridas ante la mirada atónita de Shun y de la otra Kagome.

-Kikyo… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la joven tensando una flecha en su arco.

-Estaré bien…- Dijo y entrego a _Bakusaiga_ a su hijo. -Tú eres el único que puede destruir a ese monstruo, usa esta espada.- La cogió con un movimiento rápido y con agilidad la asesto en el corazón del réptil, antes de que volviera a arremeter contra ellos. Gruño ferozmente tratando de arrancarse aquella arma. Kagome decidió dar el tiro de gracia y soltó la flecha purificada que se incrusto entre los ojos del dragón, que se convirtió en cenizas y sus restos fueron esparcidos por la tierra.

Cuando voltearon a ver a la otra mujer, esta había tomado su forma original y la joven sacerdotisa se sorprendió al ver que eran idénticas.

-Entonces… Tu… ¿Eres la _Kagome_ del futuro? Creí que había sido Kikyo la que mato a Sesshomaru…- Las lágrimas volvieron a emerger al dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba el cadáver de su querido esposo.

-No… Fui yo, ahora entiendo la razón por la que Naraku me envío a… Pensaba que él me iba a matar, pero no… Él me amaba…- La joven sacerdotisa escucho con atención a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella y no dijo nada después de todo se trataban de la misma persona. Se levantó y observo los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por el horizonte.

-No puedo culparte, será difícil e incluso imposible que podamos vivir sin el…- Kagome le hizo saber con tristeza marcada.

-Lo sé, tal vez deberíamos aprender algo de esta amarga experiencia.- Dijo aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo es que lograron traspasar el _depósito de cadáveres_?- Pregunto ansiosa.

-El _espejo de agua_, es una técnica que al pasar los años podrás desarrollar…- Le dijo con sobrada tranquilidad.

-¿El _espejo de agua_?- Tendría que explicarle ese pequeño detalle.

-Sí, es un portal que puede usarse para viajar en el tiempo…- Le contesto.

-¿Cómo es que regreso Naraku? ¿Fue destruido y ahora se transformó en un horrible dragón? ¡Por Kami!- Exclamó un tanto enfadada.

-Es mi culpa. Cuando Inuyasha lo destruyo… Parte de su condición quedo sellada en el espejo que usaba la pequeña Kanna, solo era cuestión de que alguien deseara volver a ese preciso momento para que el hiciera acto de presencia. Me engaño, Kagome y tomo la forma que yo había elegido para él, sé que suena tonto pero así fue el conjuro que hizo antes de desaparecer… Esto que acaba de suceder ya había pasado… Lo recuerdo, vi a Kikyo matando a Sesshomaru… Yo por mucho tiempo creí que había sido así, pero no… Yo fui la que hizo todo. Naraku con su poder podía ayudarme a transformarme en Kikyo e Izayoi, si me convertí en la madre de Inuyasha para tenderle una trampa…- Fue lo que dijo y luego se quedó callada., inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos instantes, los tres observaron como la otra _Kagome_ hacia unos rezos y abría un portal de agua que sin duda llevaba a otro lugar en el tiempo. El pozo _devora huesos_ se había secado extrañamente para muchos curiosos en el Japón actual.

-No era necesario el pozo después de todo… - Dijo con tristeza, recordando que Naraku le insistía en volver hasta donde estaba la perla, pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

-¿Entonces podremos regresar a casa?- Pregunto el joven hanyo de doce años.

-Al parecer si…- Comento el hijo de Inuyasha.

-Vamos, Shun, despídete…- Kagome observo que el joven hanyo no tenía la intención de irse, aún estaba a un lado de su padre, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la rodilla en señal de duelo, seguido de Kenshimaru. Por lo que vio su hijo apretaba la empuñadura de una de sus espadas. Era _Colmillo Sagrado_, ¿pero porque no la utilizaba? Era necesaria en ese instante, ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

-No la puedo utilizar, perdóname…- Le dijo seriamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

-Su esencia ha sido sellada y no puedo ver los espíritus que llevan las almas al inframundo…- Fue lo único que le dijo y abrazo a Kagome efusivamente.

-Nos veremos en unos meses, mamá…- Ella al principio no pareció entender aquella extraña paradoja. Al fin sonrió al comprender sus palabras.

-Sí y quiero que entiendas algo, desde que supe que crecías en mi vientre te amé… ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla. -¡Ah! Kenshimaru, te pareces mucho a tu padre, ojala que él hubiera estado aquí para que te viera…- El hanyo se llevó una mano a la nuca y se sonrojo

-¿Que pasara con Jaken? Lo encerré en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí…- Dijo el hijo de Inuyasha, de verdad que estaba intranquilo.

-No te preocupes, todos volveremos a nuestro futuro…- Le contesto la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Muchas gracias, señora _Kagome_…- Después ambos hanyo saltaron el portal que asemejaba un espejo.

-Adiós…- Dijo luego de ver a su retoño que ahora aguardaba por ella junto a su primo.

-Espera… ¿Podremos viajar en el tiempo y salvar a Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Kagome, pero la otra mujer se quedó estática. Era verdad, pero el portal que ahora había creado para volver a su tiempo le absorbió gran cantidad de su energía y ahora estaba muriendo debido a que las garras de Naraku contenían un veneno muy potente.

-Es lo que más deseo, volver y esta vez, proteger a Sesshomaru… Pero ya no podre…- El espejo estaba desapareciendo y Shun golpeo con sus garras el agua que se había solidificado con desesperación. Ella le sonrió con tristeza a su pequeño. "Perdóname" Fue su ultimo pensamiento al ver a su hijo en esa posición. Ella se acercó hacia donde descansaba el daiyokai. Con dificultad cogió sus manos y las beso anhelantemente, luego su esencia se desintegro en pequeñas gotas de agua que se esparcieron con la brisa de la mañana.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ni siquiera _Colmillo Sagrado_ ni el espejo que traspasaba el tiempo, pudieron ayudar en ese momento. ¿Qué sería de Shun, sin su madre? Pero prometió que jamás nada de esto volvería a pasar. Corrió hasta llegar al lado de Sesshomaru y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, por el, por Shun y por ella.

Inuyasha habia rescatado a Kikyo en ese instante y se quedaron lejos de donde estaba Kagome, a petición de su esposa. Ahora entendía por qué debería protegerla. Ella quedaría a su cuidado después de _enviudar_.

Un perro demonio cruzo el cielo y descendió hasta posarse junto a Kagome, quien estaba arrodillada al lado de Sesshomaru. Después se transformó en una preciosa yokai.

Estaba sorprendida, su hijo había muerto. Ella clavo sus ojos dorados en la joven miko, tenía que saber cuánto era que amaba a Sesshomaru.

-Hay una forma de que el regrese de la muerte…- La mujer paso de su nuera con andar elegante.

-¿De verdad?- La sacerdotisa estaba presta a escucharla.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar, Kagome?- Pregunto Irasue con la frialdad tan característica de ella y que era parecida a la de Sesshomaru.

-Todo…- Sus palabras fueron bálsamo para el corazón de la bella yokai.

-¿Incluso a tu hijo?…- La joven de ojos castaños se llevó las manos al vientre. ¿Qué podría contestar? ¿Acaso por salvar a su amado perdería a su pequeño? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-¡Yo amo a los dos! Perderlos seria como si me faltara el aire para respirar, toma mi existencia entonces…- Le hizo saber decidida mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su fino rostro.

-Entonces así será…- Con su collar atrajo hacia ella toda la esencia de su vida, que se desprendía de su ser como hilos de oro, los cuales brillaban al contacto de la luz del sol.

La joven observo pasar cada una de sus memorias, como lo ocurrido en el pozo y sus lágrimas se esparcieron al girar y caer con suavidad en aquel abismo del cual jamás saldría. Y solo un nombre escapo de sus labios antes de caer vencida.

-Sesshomaru…- Su voz sonó con dulzura y el anhelo de su corazón sería volver a ver a su amado daiyokai.

-¡Kagome!- Grito Inuyasha.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Al fin! Caramba, no lo podía terminar… Aunque la verdad no quede a gusto con el resultado… En fin… Espero que sea de su agrado… n_n Aun falta un capítulo más y un epilogo… Veremos qué pasa… Si, fue demasiado, mi Sesshy muerto, no puede ser… Bububu T_T

_**Luna:**_ Ya no pudo porque colgó las espadas, pero falta algo más. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_**Natalia:**_ Así son los pekes… Jujuju Muchísimas gracias por tu review… Saludos.

_**XIO:**_ ¡Oh! Lo sé, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta de que amaba a Sesshy aunque fue demasiado tarde… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario… n_n

_**Flor-VIB412:**_ Si, estaré al pendiente de tus fics, aunque ese día trabajaba a las cinco de la tarde, así que dormí toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que este nuevo capi sea de tu agrado…

_**La Lolisshhinniaa:**_ Pues me refería a la ansiedad de que le contestara con algo que él esperaba impaciente… ¿Me captas? Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. No se preocupen falta más…

_**Hekate Ama**_: Ay espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. O_o Muchísimas gracias por tu review… ¿Qué más puedo decir?

_**Angelica**_: ¡Oh! Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje… n_n Y por tu halago, espero que este capítulo te guste y si no, llorare…

_**June:**_ Pues si Sesshy me dijera: Te amo Daisy, juro que me valdría gorro estar casada y me largaba con el… Tienes toda la razón… Kukuku Kagome y Naraku vinieron con el afán de vengarse de Kikyo e Inuyasha y los siguieron Shun y Kenshimaru, ellos querían evitar esta tragedia que por lo visto no pudieron cambiar el futuro de ellos. Si no que sigue igual con la diferencia de que Kagome recupero la cordura. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

_**Alessa-Vulturi:**_ Si, lo se… Amaba mucho a Sesshomaru y ella fue la asesina de su propio amor… Bububu T_T Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario.

_**Atolotl**_: ¡Ah! Ya no sigas porque me la voy a creer… Jujuju Muchísimas gracias…

_**Elizabeth*?:**_ No pusiste nombre pero me imagino que se trata de vos… Jujuju Si, anticipándote a los finales, ¿He? Muchisimas Gracias por tu review! Espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo.

_**Kiwiset:**_ Bueno, ella seguirá en su forma humana pero no descarto la idea de ella que sea convertida en un yokai, aunque no tengo suficientes elementos para poder lograrlo. De todas formas te muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

¡Aaah! Espero que no me maten, pasara algo muy lindo… Creo… Saludos

HinataUchiha82


	10. Sucesos inesperados

_**Titulo: Despertar contigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo X**_

-¡Kagome! Despierta…- Ella escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha muy cerca, pero solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Se encontraba de pie y las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran su única compañía.

-Sesshomaru… - Dijo en voz baja, después cerro los ojos negándose a la realidad y esta vez grito con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Sesshomaru!- Luego sintió que la luz del sol la iluminaba por completo, abrió un ojo después el otro. ¡Caramba! Inuyasha y compañía la veían con confusión. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a sus amigos, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kikyo. Ella estaba de frente al pozo y con su mochila al hombro, observo que llevaba su uniforme. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Volteo hacia la derecha… ¡Oh! Allá estaba Kohaku, Rin y Jaken…. Y… Y él… Soltó con torpeza su maleta y dio unos cuantos pasos con lentitud, después aumento la velocidad y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes abrazo al daiyokai con fuerza.

-Jamás me vuelvas a dejar Sesshomaru…- Le dijo entre sollozos, todos estaban con la mandíbula al suelo, a excepción del peli plata mayor quien continuo imperturbable y viéndola con frialdad.

-Kagome… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto el hanyo que estaba próximo a golpear a su medio hermano. La joven se aferró más a él, como presintiendo que si lo soltaba un momento desaparecería y nunca volvería a verlo. Con las gotas saladas que derramaron sus ojos, mojo las vestiduras del Lord del Oeste. El joven la aparto con suavidad y esta vez hablo.

-_Mujer_… ¿Te sientes bien?- Claro, él no estaba acostumbrado a ciertas muestras de afecto pero ella se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña y al hibrido no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-Pero yo…- La miko se llevó la mano al cuello. No, no sentía la marca que le hubiera hecho cuando la convirtió en su esposa. Él se dio media vuelta y se alejó acompañado de Jaken solamente, este último le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Kagome.

-Vaya, que insolencia de parte de esa _humana_… ¡_Amo bonito_! ¿Me escucha?- Corrió el demonio de color verde detrás del daiyokai, pero él no le presto ni un atisbo de atención. Ella se quedó estática y volvió a dar rienda suelta al llanto, mientras Sango corría y la abrazaba, ya que se había dejado caer al césped de rodillas. Ahora entendía, había cambiado todo por ver a Sesshomaru vivo. Había regresado casi ocho años en el tiempo, hasta el momento en que se despidió de sus camaradas para volver a Tokio, pero… ¿Qué habría sido de su bebé? Tal vez esta era una forma para empezar de nuevo, pero de que serviría si él no la amaba. ¡No! No se podía conformar, tendría que ir tras él… Se levantó ignorando a Sango y a todos los demás pero Inuyasha la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza.

-Tú no te vas, Kagome… ¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios te traes?- Cuestiono seriamente mientras que ella hacia un esfuerzo por soltarse su agarre.

-Necesito hablar con Sesshomaru… Luego les explico…-Después de unos momentos de duda, al fin la dejo ir muy a su pesar. Ella corrió en la dirección donde anteriormente se había alejado el yokai.

-¡Inuyasha!-Grito Sango al ver que el joven de ojos dorados estaba dispuesto a seguir a su amiga, al voltear todo el grupo lo miraba con reprobación. A lo que él solo se dignó a sentarse cruzado de brazos. Algo se traían esos dos y no estaría dispuesto a dejarlo pasar como si nada. Ya averiguaría el motivo por el cual, aquella chica de cabellos negros se había comportado de esa manera en frente de Sesshomaru. Su forma de verlo a él y a su medio hermano, cambio en una milésima de segundo. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, pareciera que era amor lo que despedía la mirada de Kagome por ese daiyokai. Siendo que esa niña lo _amaba_ a él y solamente a él.

Después de caminar sin rumbo buscando rastro de su amado, no había podido dar con él. Tal vez debido a su rapidez sobre humana ya estaría muy lejos de allí, empezó a desesperarse pues necesitaba verlo. Deambulo por el bosque pensando en que pasaría después. Ahora contaba con dieciséis años, otra vez, pero no entendía porque aquella mujer le había ayudado. Había algo extraño en ella, era tan parecida a Sesshomaru. ¿Quién sería?

* * *

><p>Desde ese lugar podía ver a la joven miko que estaba recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. Se le miraba triste y pensativa, aun no podía creer que se haya atrevido a tocarlo y luego delante de todos, eso sí que le había tomado por sorpresa. Se acercó en silencio hasta donde estaba ella, la miro con singular atención, no podía negar que su hermosura le fascinaba en gran manera.<p>

Por supuesto que él sabía que ella estaba enamorada del imbécil de Inuyasha, así que era su deber preguntarle el porqué de su actitud hacia él. No hubo tiempo de decir nada, los ojos de aquella _humana_ brillaron solo al verlo y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Grito y una vez más se había abalanzado a sus brazos. Esta vez no trato de separarla, por lo que a él le concernía se sentía muy bien la cercanía de su persona y ese aroma que era tan característico de ella, le llenaba los sentidos. Poco a poco se convertía en algo contra lo cual no podía luchar. Su cuerpo frágil y su largo cabello de ébano que destellaba un tono azulado, eran una obsesión que se había adueñado de su voluntad desde que la conociera y aunque a punto estuvo de matarla, también la había salvado incontables veces. Escucho sus sollozos, que trataba de aplacar con su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Bueno, no era un genio tenía que preguntar… Además no era que le importara o ¿sí?

-Es necesario que sepas que te amo… - Después de un corto silencio ella se atrevió a hablar, aunque debido a su condición se le dificultaba mucho. El daiyokai no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchara de labios de la sacerdotisa, estaba atónito, aunque como siempre lo disimulo bajo su gélida careta de la que siempre hacia alarde, era como si no le importara y Kagome no dejo de notarlo. Se preguntaba si el correspondería a sus sentimientos… Tal vez no… ¿Quién podría saberlo?

-¿Por qué me dices eso, _mujer_? Todos saben, _incluido yo_, que te desvives por el hibrido…- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Segura estaba que sería difícil de convencer a su amado peli plata, de preciosos ojos dorados que ella estaba enamorada de él… ¡Ah! Era tan apuesto… ¿Por qué no lo había notado?

Se regañó mentalmente, no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en cosas tan triviales como esa. Él estaba vivo y ya le había dicho que lo amaba, era eso lo que en realidad importaba. Luego pensó en Shun a quien tenía deseos devolver a ver y luego en aquel futuro del cual no quería ni acordarse, esta sería su oportunidad para mejorar las cosas o eso creía, pero por lo pronto su prioridad era tratar de llegar a buenos términos con él.

-Es la verdad… No sabes cuánto, Sesshomaru…- ¡Oh sí! Esa chiquilla era una caja de sorpresas, aunque nunca se imaginó que ella sería la que se le declarara. La miro fijamente, ahora sus mejillas habían tomado una tonalidad rojiza y había desviado su mirada hacia un punto perdido entre unas flores que se mecieron con suavidad, debido a la brisa que las azotara con delicadeza.

-¡Hmp! ¿Crees que me interesa _humana_? No serás ni la primera ni la última que sienta algo por mí, después de todo…- No continuo, sí que se había pasado pero realmente no le importaba, definitivamente no. Ella no dijo más, se separó de él y se alejó en silencio.

Pasaron varias horas y ya había oscurecido. Su mente se daba cuenta verdaderamente de que ese fue el precio de verlo otra vez con vida, suspiro con pesadez. Su vista se había nublado y camino sin rumbo, no podía ver bien ni sabía dónde estaba pero poco importaba. ¿Por qué se daba por vencida? ¿Por qué no luchaba por el amor de Sesshomaru? Es que ya no había esperanza, bien, se lo merecía. ¿Pero que sería de su pequeñuelo? ¿Shun alguna vez nacería? No estaba ya muy segura de eso. Pero deseaba que todo lo que estaba aconteciendo fuera para bien de todos y de ella, aunque algunas veces podía catalogarse como egoísta, esta vez había llevado las de perder. Lo hubiera aceptado en su momento, cuando él vivía en su futuro y le decía que la amaba. ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo sin que ella estuviera dispuesta a darla la oportunidad? Y si, ahora se arrepentía, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y ya no había marcha atrás. Bueno, esto se había vuelto un laberinto sin salida, todo le parecía un caos tremendo. Lo que vivió a su lado lo guardaría en sus recuerdos, los cuales solo le pertenecerían a ella. Se enjugó las lágrimas y continúo andando por ese siniestro lugar.

* * *

><p>-Pero que linda <em>mujercita<em>…- Dijo alguien entre los arbustos. Ella se detuvo en seco.

-¿Quien anda allí?- Pregunto armándose de valor.

-Tranquila… Soy yo…- Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el…

-¿Kouga?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Si allí estaba el ookami youkai, su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, su cuerpo ceñido con pieles de oso, esa armadura que siempre gustaba usar.

El joven lobo olio el perfume de la miko y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, veo que tuviste un encuentro con el medio hermano de aquel _perro sarnoso_…- Le dijo con sobrada ironía, después de todo… ¿Qué diablos querría aquel yokai de cabellos plateados con su querida mujercita?

-¡Ah! Solo _platicamos_ un poco… ¿Y cómo has estado?- Cambio la conversación, no quería que indagara más de la cuenta.

-¡Excelente! ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a mi aldea?- La joven lo miro con duda, ya que deseaba estar sola en ese momento. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y los peligros abundaban por doquier. El _caballerosamente_ la cargo en sus brazos y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>-¡Inuyasha! Ya está lista la cena…- Le hizo saber Miroku sentándose a un lado de su camarada.<p>

-No tengo hambre…- Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Preocupado por la señorita Kagome?- Le pregunto con tranquilidad, observando su reacción ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Esa tonta, no entiendo porque se comportó de esa manera…- Apretó los puños con fuerza, acto que no pasó inadvertido para el monje.

-No me digas que estas celoso de Sesshomaru… Es bien sabido que tú no la amas, aunque ella ya te lo haya dicho un montón de veces y que siempre te lo demuestre, a pesar de que eres muy poco agradable.- Parecía un regaño por parte del moreno, pero el hanyo lo ignoro por completo.

Kikyo observaba al peli plata un poco confundida, era cierto que ella aun lo amaba pero no entendía porque él no había decidido a quien amar en realidad. La vida le parecía aún mejor, después de que destruyeran a Naraku y la perla ahora pendía de su cuello, podía pedir ese deseo a costa de lo que fuera. Pero tenía que esperar por el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Volteó y Shippo comía apresurado sus peces, tenía mucha hambre. Ella hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa, mientras que Sango la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Verdaderamente esa mujer no era alguien que ella hubiera podido considerar como su amiga, en fin no podía juzgarla. Por lo pronto estaría lejos de esa miko y que ni se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, así que la ignoro por completo y comenzó a degustar sus alimentos.

Poco después llegaron Inuyasha y Miroku y comenzaron a cenar en silencio, mientras el chico de ojos dorados veía como el fuego ardía vigorosamente.

* * *

><p>Al arrivar a la aldea de la tribu de los lobos, todos salieron al encuentro de su patriarca.<p>

-¡Kouga! Hasta que llegas… Veo que has traído a tu esposa contigo.- Le dijo Hakkaku dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras que la joven se ponía de los nervios.

-Señora Kagome, ¡bienvenida a su casa!- Le saludo Ginta no queriendo quedarse atrás, respecto al recibimiento de la nueva _integrante_ de la tribu.

Los ojos azules del moreno se clavaron en los castaños de ella, pero por extraño que pareciera no daba indicios de querer huir o de gritar como era su costumbre, sorprendiéndole la clara tristeza que aquellas pupilas destilaban. Sin decirle nada la llevo a su cabaña y la recostó en una cama cubierta de pieles, para luego salir de allí.

Ella se quedó pensando, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de nueva cuenta, hizo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo. Su joven vida se había reducido a un mar de llanto que difícilmente podía controlar. Tal vez su destino no estaba con Sesshomaru y tenía que rehacer su vida, Kouga siempre le había demostrado afecto pero no amor. No, de ninguna manera, aún existía Ayame y cuando se enterara de que estaba viviendo con su prometido, bien podría darse por muerta. Y es que no hallaba que hacer, por el momento hablaría con el yokai y le expondría su petición de quedarse allí, con la clara condición de que desmintiera el supuesto hecho de que ella era su esposa.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de su familia por fortuna, los había dejado de ver hacia solo una semana y su querido abuelo, en este momento estaría vivo. Sí, no había ninguna duda, otra vez volvía a vivir su existencia para redimir cada uno de sus errores y tenía que luchar contra la adversidad, por si deseaba ser feliz esta vez.

Ya era muy tarde y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sus sueños la llevaron hasta cierto daiyokai que la miraba con amor, su cabello como hilos de plata se revolvían con rebeldía debido al viento y esa extraña estola que colgaba sobre su hombro la rodeaba de la cintura y la acercaba más al cuerpo de su amado _esposo_. Ella aspiro el aroma que le pareció extraño, muy diferente al de Sesshomaru, se removió intranquila y abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Aja! Era eso…

-¡Kouga!- Grito al ver al lobo que estaba dormido casi encima de ella y con la pierna derecha la sujetaba dominantemente del talle. A pesar de que grito con fuerza, el siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Con un esfuerzo tremendo arrojo su extremidad hacia el otro espacio de la cama y se levantó con prontitud caminando fuera de la casa. Se fijó que traía un traje extraño hecho con pieles, que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas y sus pies estaban calzados con unas botas hechas del mismo material, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. ¡Maldición! Esperaba que el moreno no le haya puesto una _pata_ encima y si acaso se había atrevido a algo más, no viviría para contarlo. Pero por suerte, se dio cuenta de que debajo de tantas cosas aun llevaba su uniforme, así que desecho sus preocupaciones y suspiro con alivio.

Los lobos la ignoraron por completo, seguro tenían la orden de no dañarla y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Se dirigió hacia las afueras del pueblo y anduvo por el bosque, gracias a Kami porque ya se estaba levantando el sol y no había peligro de que aparecieran monstruos a esa hora del día. Se había alejado lo suficiente y ahora había llegado hasta cierto lugar que le pareció demasiado atractivo. Era una cascada enorme que terminaba en un ojo de agua en el fondo. Un arcoíris se dibujaba en el roció que se alzaba cuando el líquido golpeaba las rocas y que gracias a los rayos solares le otorgaba ese tono multicolor. Había arboles terminaban por decorar el cuadro. Bajo por los riscos y peñascos con agilidad, hasta llegar cerca del estanque. Se quitó el calzado y con sus pies desnudos golpeaba el agua que estaba fría. Sintió recorrer un temblor por su columna vertebral, pues alcanzo a ver que del otro lado se encontraba Sesshomaru. Ella lo miro con tristeza y con destreza el joven floto sobre la superficie del agua, alzando pequeñas olas debido a la velocidad con que se acercaba.

Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y en un corto lapso de tiempo él se encontro frente a su persona.

-Mujer… ¿Después de que _duermes_ con otro, dices amarme?- ¡Oh no! Se volvía a repetir de nuevo la historia, pero no esta vez.

-Soy virgen… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Le hizo saber segura de sí, el sonrió de lado por aquella oferta.

-Bien, tal vez debería llevarte conmigo…-Dijo alzándola en los brazos y alejándose de allí.

Ella sonrió enamorada y se abrazó al cuello del daiyokai depositando un beso en su mejilla, por fin sabría que significaría hacer el amor con su amado Sesshomaru.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! Después de un rato que no actualizaba, resulto esto. Irasue le concedió el deseo de volver a rehacer su vida… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren que ella se haga yokai o no? Ustedes deciden… Creo que en el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon… Kukuku XD

Nota importante: El pasado capitulo subí el borrador en vez del capitulo original, así que tuve que volver a actualizarlo. Y… ¿Qué creen? Pues que esta historia va para más… ¿Qué os parece? Apareció Kouga pero nada del maldito de Naraku, Inuyasha un poco celoso… ¿Qué pasara? Jejeje Cuídense y besos mil. ¡Ah! Shun ya no vuelve a parecer… Por el momento, no se pongan tristes. Pero hace intervención la señora Irasue, tan preciosa mi suegra… (En mi mundo de ilusión, por cierto)

Luna: No te preocupes volvió a aparecer y muy pillín el condenado… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

XIO: Tranquis, regreso el ausente aunque aún no define sus sentimientos por Kagome… ¡Muchas gracias!

Pauly: ¡Hola! Pues decidí cambiar la vida de estos dos, no te preocupes Kagome no perdió sus memorias y Shun, pues… Aun no lo fabrican… XD ¡Muchas gracias!

NatShinigami: Lo se soy una perra con los pobres personajes, bueno, ni tanto… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Flor-VIB412: Te entiendo, el trabajo… Jojojo Lamento que tus primos no te hayan dejado desahogarte… Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Y no podía matar a la protagonista… ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Hetake Ama: Error al subir el capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya todos lo habían leído, ya arregle ese pequeño problema. A Colmillo Sagrado le anularon sus poderes y ya sabrán porque… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! XD

Alessa-Vulturi: Jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer el fic! Saludos…

Shinystar200: Pues aquí está la conti. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿En serio te gusto el capítulo pasado?

Atolotl: La existencia a la que se refería Kagome, era pues la mismísima vida que había tenido hasta ese entonces en compañía de Sesshy, espero que les vaya mejor a esos dos. Irasue tan fría y linda… Jojojo ¡Muchas gracias!

Kaissa: Lo sé, pero quería que la chica se diera cuenta de que lo amaba antes de que el muriera. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias y saludos… XD

Elizabeth: ¿Quién es maldita? Me espantas chica… Bububu ¿Yo? Pero tenía una surprise… Creo… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Aunque me asustaste, debo admitir. Saludos…

AzuldeCullen: Bueno, aquí esta después de una semana de no actualizar… ¡Muchas gracias!

June: Gracias… Yo quiero a esos dos juntos, veremos que pasa con este nuevo giro que dio la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Jojojo Saludos XD

Nos leemos pronto…

HinataUchiha82


	11. Esperanza en el corazon

_**Título: Despertar contigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo XI**_

El ookami yokai se había despertado después de que lo hiciera su _mujer_, pero al buscarla no la había encontrado por ningún lado. Camino lejos de la aldea rastreando el aroma de Kagome que aún estaba presente en el ambiente, guiándolo hasta la cascada. Allí estaban los zapatos de piel a un lado del agua pero de ella ni sus luces, bien, no podía negar lo que estaba pasando. Sesshomaru la había secuestrado, pudo darse cuenta porque su olor se mezclaba con el de ella.

-¡Kouga!- Gritaron Ginta y Hakkaku al unísono al ver a su patriarca que estaba en cuclillas.

-Voy a buscarla…- Fue lo único que dijo y después corrió apresurado dejando a sus camaradas en estado de enajenación, aunque ya no les asombraba, era algo tan común en él. Ya que ni siquiera se detenía a pensar o medir consecuencias, solo actuaba.

Los chicos lo siguieron muy de cerca, tal vez podría necesitar de su ayuda.

* * *

><p>Correcto, había mentido un <em>poco <em>para lograr su cometido, estar con su amado daiyokai de ojos dorados. Claro que cuando él se diera cuenta de las circunstancias ya sería demasiado tarde y es que ni siquiera podía confirmar que aun fuera _casta_. Había sido un acto desesperado y de hecho, uno muy tonto pero no podía arrepentirse ahora. Lo más extraño para ella fue que él acepto ese ofrecimiento sin oponerse a tan absurda idea. ¿Y ahora a donde la llevaría?

No le tomo importancia, no interesaba realmente a donde iban, mientras fuera con él.

Alzo los ojos al cielo y pudo contemplar su color azulado y límpido, no había ni una nube a la vista… Era un día precioso. Observo de nueva cuenta el rostro del peli plata, al parecer estaba tranquilo y ni siquiera le había dicho nada cuando le beso.

Estaba tan enamorada de él.

Con tranquilidad se recargo en el hombro de Sesshomaru, se sentía tan bien su cercanía. Con suavidad le acaricio la mejilla, pero debido a la mirada que le lanzo, quito su mano de inmediato.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y ahora el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Él se detuvo un momento y descendió con tranquilidad, el lugar hasta donde habían llegado le resultaba conocido.

-¿El pozo?- Pregunto con sobrada preocupación, Sesshomaru no contesto y luego de dejarla allí, desapareció de su presencia. Muy bien, eso fue una forma sutil de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con su ofrecimiento. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Tal vez, debería aprovechar el que se encontraba allí y visitar a su familia. Pero si se iba, el _depósito de cadáveres_ se sellaría y jamás volvería al Sengoku. Se sentó al borde de este y observo con detenimiento como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles.

-¡Kagome!- Alguien había gritado su nombre, ella giro y vio a Inuyasha que se acercaba hacia ella.

-Inuyasha…- Solto sin emoción en su voz.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que encontraste a Sesshomaru… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tenías que hablar con él?- Le pregunto con tranquilidad fingida.

-Inuyasha, yo lo amo…- Fue su respuesta. Al hanyo parecía que le habían echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué dices? Kagome, me estás jugando una broma y quiero que entiendas que no me hace ninguna gracia.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es broma. ¡Hablo en serio!- Exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Aja! También hueles al _lobo sarnoso_… ¿Qué estuviste _haciendo_?- Ella no iba a soportar que le acusara de _chica fácil_, bueno no se lo había dicho claramente pero así lo había entendido.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!- Grito y conforme daba la orden, Inuyasha se incrustaba en la tierra más y más. Se fue molesta de allí con lentitud, ya que estaba descalza. Dejando al hanyo a su suerte y camino rumbo a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede, no era lejos pero decidió tomar un atajo. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos, no encontraba la salida y ya estaba oscureciendo. Perfecto, de todas sus malas decisiones, esta había sido una de las peores. Estaba perdida, hambrienta y deseaba darse un baño lo más pronto posible. Después de deambular por horas y de caer un par de veces en unos pantanos, dio con la salida.

La tenue luz de las casas le servía de guía y agradecida estaba por eso.

Cuando llego saludo a sus amigos pero antes de que la bombardearan con preguntas, le pidió a Sango que le fuera con ella para darse un baño. Lady Kaede le dio un traje de sacerdotisa para que se cambiara. Durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Kagome… ¿Por qué tomaste esa actitud frente a Sesshomaru?- Era exactamente lo que le preguntara Inuyasha, pero ella era su confidente. Aunque dudo unos instantes para mencionarle cualquier cosa referente a los acontecimientos que habían pasado hasta hace poco.

-Sango, yo…- Apenas si murmuro para comenzar a desvestirse, estaba molesta debido al lodo que estaba pegado en sus piernas, ropa y cabello, además de la cara. Pero tenía que ser clara con su mejor amiga, después de todo, siempre se preocupaba por ella.

-A leguas se veía que estas muy enamorada de ese hombre. Lo que no entiendo es esto, ayer mismo me dijiste que amabas a Inuyasha… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto llevándose un dedo al mentón. La joven miko se zambullo en el agua, estaba muy fría pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Nado un poco más, aun no decidía si decirle o guardar el secreto fue por eso que se alejó sin mencionarle ninguna palabra. La castaña se cruzó de brazos con enfado, si eran muy amigas ¿qué era lo que le impedía ser franca con ella? Suspiro con cansancio.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru había llegado a su castillo y ahora descansaba sobre su amplia cama, aunque en sus pensamientos estaba presente el ofrecimiento de la mujer de Inuyasha. Y no solo eso, el cambio de personalidad que mostro en tan solo un segundo, sus lágrimas, su abrazo, su petición y el <em>te amo<em> que dijo con su melodiosa voz. ¿Por qué? Seguro estaba que se había vuelto loca. Además, tenía el olor de Kouga impregnado en el cuerpo, sin duda durmió con él.

Y eso en cierta forma le afecto, aunque no podía precisar que era con seguridad.

Recordó la vez que la conoció, era cierto que despreciaba a los humanos pero Rin vino a hacer la diferencia en su vida.

Se llevó inconscientemente los dedos hacia su mejilla, en el lugar donde la miko había depositado aquel beso. Su sonrisa y sus ojos decían más que mil palabras, ella le quería y dispuesto estaba a ir por esa mujer. No podía negar que la deseaba ni que le agradara su compañía, seguro sería una buena madre para sus hijos y una excelente esposa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora su mente estaba hecho un caos a causa de pensar en la humana y había comenzado a imaginar incoherencias. Él era el más poderoso daiyokai que habitaba la tierra y eso se aunaba a que él deseaba evitar ser como su padre, quien por causa de una mujer murió asesinado.

* * *

><p>Kagome salió del agua y Sango le dio una manta para que se secara y después su ropa, vistiéndose lo más pronto posible.<p>

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez?- Le pregunto con seriedad la joven exterminadora.

Ella no respondió.

Después de unos instantes en que solo reino el silencio, al fin se decidió a hablar.

-Si te lo digo, no sé si me creas…- Soltó con marcada melancolía.

Kagome comenzó y omitiendo algunos aspectos de su historia le conto todo lo que había pasado. Y es que a su parecer no habían pasado más que unos cuantos días. Aunque trato de explicar en una forma sencilla, de vez en cuando Sango giraba la cabeza y chasqueaba la lengua con incredulidad, hasta que la miko termino. Lo último que escucho sorprendió a la exterminadora en gran manera.

-¡Oh! He escuchado de eso. Una sacerdotisa que está bien entrenada, aparte de que sus poderes purificadores se incrementan, pueden utilizarlos para crear pasadizos en el tiempo, incluso, como ya me lo dijiste, tienen el don de cambiar de imagen a voluntad. Pero solo en casos muy extremos y eso, no es común. Ya lo dijo Lady Kaede, tú tienes un potencial que aún no has descubierto y por lo que pude darme cuenta, tú contraparte lo había desarrollado.- Comento mientras observaba a la pálida luna.

-Así es...- Afirmo Kagome.

-Y… Shun… ¿Era lindo?- Pregunto la otra joven curiosa.

-En efecto y también…- Llegada a este punto se detuvo, porque aún no le había contado que en la _otra_ _realidad_ se había casado con Miroku y que tenían tres hijos.

-No puedo creer que hayas pasado por eso, es extraño porque de un momento a otro te quedaste paralizada y comenzaste a llorar… Y lo que más _nos _sorprendió fue que te lanzaras a los brazos de Sesshomaru…- Agrego.- Inuyasha quería matar a su hermano y ya habían hecho las paces… - Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

-Pero, él está enamorado de Kikyo… ¿No es así?- Cuestiono la joven, amarrando su negro cabello con un listón de color blanco.

-En fin, eso no tiene importancia ahora, Kagome.- Suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cintura y juntas montaron a Kirara, retomando el camino hacia la villa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regreso Naraku?- Pregunto con tristeza a su amiga Sango.

-Es muy posible que la otra Kagome lo haya deseado con todo el corazón, es otra ventaja de una sacerdotisa. Solo son mitos pero incluso pueden regresar los muertos a la vida. Solo ha pasado en ciertas ocasiones y en épocas muy remotas, por lo cual no hay constancia fiable de esto. Solo lo que se ha transmitido por tradición oral. - Trato de contestarle lo más acertadamente posible. Ella ya no dijo más pero a su mente llego aquella mujer que le ayudara a regresar a esta época.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio llegar a las dos jóvenes, con rapidez se acercó hacia Kagome y la cargo en sus brazos, llevándosela de allí ante la mirada atónita de Sango.<p>

Detrás de la ventana, Kikyo observo a la pareja desaparecer de su vista y con sus manos estrujo la perla, era ahora o nunca. Aunque se detuvo unos instantes, ¿realmente que era lo que quería?

¿Poder? ¿Venganza o volver a la vida para obtener el amor de su amado hanyo? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente la volvió a guardar y pensó que ya encontraría la situación adecuada para utilizar el objeto. Definitivamente, ese no era el momento.

Inuyasha vio que ya estaban lo bastante lejos de la aldea para que nadie los molestara. Era necesario que ya hablaran cara a cara de sus sentimientos. Paso el tiempo y el joven peli plateado no se atrevía a hablar.

-Tu nos escuchaste, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?- Dijo al fin Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto algo confundido.

-No lo sabía, solo lo deduje… ¿Qué sabes?- Cuestiono cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Lo suficiente como para considerar que has perdido la razón. Kagome, tú me amas a mí.- Soltó con sobrado descaro.

-No. Te equivocas, yo deje de amarte desde hace mucho tiempo. Escucha, hoy tengo una segunda oportunidad y no creas que la perderé contigo, porque lo creas o no, yo amo a Sesshomaru y esta vez luchare contra todos y contra todo, esta vez no perderé a la persona que es lo más importante en mi vida.- Le soltó sin medir consecuencias.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que él no te ama y si tu absurda historia fuera real, no tienes ninguna oportunidad… La única forma de recuperarte es que yo me deshaga de ese miserable…- Él estaba furioso, pero a la joven le afecto en gran manera sus argumentos. Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía razón. Sesshomaru no le amaba.

-N-no… ¡No me importa!- Grito y comenzó a llorar con desesperación.-No me importa si no me ama, pero si tú te atreves a tocarle siquiera…- No pudo continuar porque el comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué podría hacerme una simple mujer como tú?- Ironizo.

-Y-yo…- Balbuceo y dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la sien. Estaba en total desconcierto y era verdad, era una humana común y nada podría hacerle ya que Inuyasha tenía una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Déjame en paz! Quiero estar sola Inuyasha…- Se dio la vuelta y siguió llorando.

-Kagome…- Soltó su nombre en voz baja, pero ella simplemente le ignoro. Él se acercó y aspiro el perfume que despedían sus cabellos azabaches.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto un tanto angustiada.

-Estoy seguro que jamás olvidaras algo como esto, Kagome…- Al escucharle decir esto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo. No de él.

-¡Déjame!- Le grito dándole una fuerte bofetada pero él ni siquiera se inmuto. La morena comenzó a temblar al sentir las garras del hanyo cerrarse como fuertes garfios alrededor de sus brazos.

-No puedes evitarlo, estamos solos… ¿Quién podría auxiliarte en un lugar tan apartado como este?- Con lentitud la recostó sobre el césped y se acomodó encima de ella. La joven estaba demasiado perturbada para poder defenderse, los ojos de Inuyasha le recordaban a los de Sesshomaru.

-N-no lo hagas… Por favor…- Su voz fue apagada porque los labios de Inuyasha se habían posesionado de los suyos. Después de unos instantes el hanyo se incorporó, porque sintió la presencia de alguien muy conocido para ellos que se acercaba hasta donde estaban. Kagome se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, su cabello estaba despeinado y la ropa desacomodada.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?- Sonrió de medio lado y desenfundo a _Colmillo de Acero_.

-¡Sesshomaru! – Grito Kagome, no podía creerlo, él estaba allí. El daiyokai la observo de arriba abajo estaba llorosa e intuyo que Inuyasha trato de hacerle algo malo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a tocarla?- Cuestiono furioso.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- Inmediatamente el peli plata menor ataco al mayor, pero este lo esquivo con agilidad, ante la mirada preocupada de la miko. Con ansiedad se retorcía las manos, temía tanto por la vida de su amado. Inuyasha detuvo su ataque y volvió a enfundar su espada. -Kagome, vámonos…- Ordeno a la morena para que le siguiera, pero ella se quedó estática sin moverse un ápice.

-¡No!- Fue su respuesta.

-Que nos vayamos… ¡Ahora!- Demando una vez más.

-¡Ya te dije que no! No iré contigo…- Kagome apretó los puños con desesperación.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Soltó con furia y avanzo hacia ella amenazadoramente, haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

-Se te olvida que yo estoy aquí, Inuyasha…- Con andar elegante, el daiyokai se interpuso entre la miko y su medio hermano.

-Bien, como quieras Kagome…- Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se alejó de la escena, ignorando por completo al Lord del Oeste. Cuando se hubo marchado, Sesshomaru observo a Kagome con interés pero sin mediar palabra. Las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos de color chocolate, era más hermosa de lo que llego siquiera a considerar.

-Gracias…- De inmediato Kagome corrió a abrazarlo, a lo que le correspondió con ternura. Ella levanto la vista y Sesshomaru la cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza. Con lentitud acerco su rostro al de la morena y unió sus labios a los de la joven.

-¿Por qué sigues llorando mujer?- Le pregunto después de que terminara de besarla.

-Llévame contigo… Sesshomaru…- Pidió con esperanza de que en esta ocasión no la dejara varada en medio del bosque. Durante unos minutos el peli plata no respondió nada y solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento entre los árboles. La luna seguía brillando en todo su esplendor, por lo cual podían verse mutuamente a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Pero es que en realidad lo deseas tanto?- Aun no estaba seguro de tomar una decisión tan importante como esa ya que ella era muy joven.

-Así es… Con todo mi corazón…- Afirmo con las manos entrelazadas.

-Bien, es algo que yo deseo también…- Le confirmo, haciendo que el corazón de la sacerdotisa latiera emocionado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Siento mucho haber tardado, pero perdi todos mis escritos y de la rabia destrui mi computadora. Si, como el Angry German Kid. :( Pero en fin, aqui esta este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. El Lime lo retrase un poquito, pero no se preocupen pronto llegara. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el Lunes en la madrugada subo la continuacion. Bye!**_

**_HinataUchiha82_**


	12. Nos pertenecemos

_**Titulo: Despertar Contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Advertencia: Un triste intento de Lemmon, espero que no les cause confusión… D: Leer bajo su propio riesgo…**_

_**XII**_

Inuyasha se quedo de pie a las afueras de la aldea, había algo que no podía sacar de su mente y esa era la situación que se presento de hacer suya a Kagome. Se sentía un miserable al tratar de dañarla, pero aun más cuando ella decidió quedarse con Sesshomaru.

La cruda realidad le dio de lleno, había perdido.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Ella había prometido quedarse a su lado, a costa de lo que fuera y la haría cumplir su promesa de una forma u otra, definitivamente la obligaría. Apretó los puños con odio, jamás dejaría que su medio hermano le arrebatara el cariño y el afecto de la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?- Pregunto una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Kikyo…- Giro y observo a la joven que se acercaba hacia él.

-¿A dónde esta Kagome?- Cuestiono sin rodeos.

-Se… Decidió quedarse con Sesshomaru…- Contesto de mala gana.

-Ya veo y es por eso que estas así… ¿No es verdad?- Oculto lo mas que pudo sus celos para que el hanyo no sospechara nada.

-¡No te importa!- Le grito de forma tajante.

-¡Claro que me importa! Es algo que me afecta… Tu mismo dijiste hace unos cuantos días que a quien amabas era a mi, no a esa mujer… ¿Qué esta pasando?- Quería averiguar el porqué de la actitud de Inuyasha, se estaba comportando como un lunático.

-Yo…-

-No es necesario que lo digas… Te diré que esta pasando… ¡Tu tienes miedo! Tienes miedo de perderla y que ya no sea tu segunda opción, ¿sabes que? ¡Me alegro y mucho! Cuando estaba contigo jamás le diste el valor que ella merecía. Porque aunque me duela admitirlo, te amaba….- La joven comenzó a llorar amargamente y él se quedo allí, sorprendido de sus palabras. En algún lugar de su corazón lo que dijera la sacerdotisa habían calado hondo porque eran verdad. Él se sentía de una forma dueño de la otra morena y por un momento no supo que decir. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y lo primero que haría seria de una vez por todas definir sus sentimientos, así que se alejó ante la mirada atónita de la miko.

La mujer lo vio perderse en la oscuridad y con lentitud se encamino hacia el pequeño templo donde había dejado la perla guardada, mientras que las pequeñas serpientes que siempre le acompañaban, iban depositando almas en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron a la pareja que estaba recostada junto al abrigo de un enorme árbol. Sesshomaru pasó lo que restaba de la noche en vela, viendo descansar a la sacerdotisa. Con su larga estola le había proporcionado algo de comodidad para que reposara ya que tenía dos días sin dormir adecuadamente.<p>

Un par de veces la escucho gemir y mencionar su nombre entre sueños, además de otro: Shun.

¿A quien se refería? No había nadie en el grupo de Inuyasha que se llamara así… Tal vez, de la época en que venia había dejado a alguien que llevaba ese apelativo. No le dio importancia y observo al sol que se levantaba con lentitud sobre el cielo. Entonces la joven se aferro de sus ropajes pero aun no despertaba; por lo cual decidió llevarla en brazos para llegar lo antes posible a su destino y como el día anterior, utilizo la tele transportación para ahorrar tiempo. Arribaron de inmediato a la entrada del castillo y con andar solemne llego hasta sus habitaciones y deposito a la muchacha sobre la cama.

Después de un rato, alguien toco a la puerta.

-_Amo bonito_, vine a darle la bienvenida…- Lo que vio sobre el lecho le llamo en extremo la atención y la quijada del individuo de color verde golpeo el suelo de la impresión.

-¿Qué has visto, Jaken?- Cuestiono el Lord con esa voz tan fuerte y gélida que al yokai, de tener cabellos, sin duda se los pondría de punta. El pequeño sapo se inclino con nerviosismo hasta que su frente topo el suelo.

-N-nada, amo Sesshomaru… En seguida me retiro…- Irguiéndose de inmediato, camino fuera de la alcoba lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pequeñas extremidades.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y ella seguía durmiendo, se le miraba tranquila por lo que decidió dejarla un momento, mientras él iba y tomaba un baño.

Perezosamente la joven miko comenzó a despertar y cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, reconoció el lugar. Se incorporo de inmediato, haciendo que sus pies se enredaran con las mantas y cayo al suelo.

Una jovencita le ayudo a incorporase y aunque aun era pequeña la recordó de inmediato.

-¿Yuki?- La niña la vio como si su ama tuviera tres cabezas y luego sonrió.

-Si, señora Kagome. El amo me mando a prepararle el baño y sobre la mesa está dispuesta la comida. Me imagino que ha de tener hambre, ¿no es así?- La morena asintió y después de tomar sus alimentos, se alejó rumbo al cuarto de baño donde duro mas de quince minutos disfrutando del agua.

Cuando decidió salir hacia la alcoba, vio que las espadas y la armadura de Sesshomaru descansaban en una esquina de la habitación. El daiyokai estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando con detenimiento el atardecer, solo vestía un kimono y su estola descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Mientras estaba _distraído_, ella se introdujo debajo de las sabanas y se cubrió completamente. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y no quería que la viera en ese estado, sentía que sería la primera vez desde que estuvieron juntos. Aunque en su momento sintió desprecio por él, nunca pudo odiarlo realmente.

Levanto un poco la manta para espiarlo, pero curiosamente él ya no estaba. Se sorprendió y arrojo las sabanas al suelo para levantarse de inmediato. Trago saliva, pues a los pies de la cama estaba el daiyokai observándola de soslayo. Kagome no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él estaba desnudo y pudo admirar su anatomía por completo hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, que a ambos les parecieron eternos.

Él se subió a la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, haciendo que la joven retrocediera asustada.

-¿Me temes, _mujer_?- Pregunto seriamente. Ella de inmediato conmemoró esas palabras y no pudo dejar de sonrojarse de la pena.

-N-no…- Respondió conciliadoramente, aunque su tartamudeo la delato.

Sesshomaru le rodeó con ambos brazos y se inclinó sobre ella. Sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo y el calor que este emanaba, la hacía temblar en gran manera. Los ojos dorados colisionaban con sus pupilas de color chocolate y sus bocas estaban tan cerca que casi chocaban sus alientos. Con suavidad él depósito un beso fugaz sobre su labios y ella quedo a la expectativa de un poco mas. Con agilidad el joven desato la yukata de seda blanca que llevaba puesta para dejar entrever su desnudez.

Fue un momento increíble para ella. Estar así, a merced del hombre que amaba. Con vergüenza se cubrió el busto y su intimidad, algo que el poderoso daiyokai no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-No lo hagas…- Ordeno con voz firme mientras apartaba suavemente sus manos, ella instintivamente cerro los ojos y giro el rostro a un lado.

-Lo siento…- Murmuro.

La espera era casi mortal pero él solo se limito a acariciar con ternura su espalda, depositando besos candentes sobre sus labios y cuello, bajando con lentitud hasta su pecho. No había prisa, deseaba saborear cada centímetro de su nívea piel.

Le abrazo con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él para aspirar su suave perfume, esa mujer le alteraba los sentidos. Era hermosa y jamás se imagino poseyéndola de esa manera. ¡No! Era algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de su imaginación.

Kagome estaba más que encantada, amaba todo de él, su aroma, su sabor… Sentir la textura de su piel ardiente. Era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, se encontraba excitada y sin aliento.

-Hazme tuya, Sesshomaru…- Hizo el pedido a modo de secreto. Como temiendo que alguien mas pudiera escucharle. Por supuesto que estaban solos, y ella siguió mirándole, esperando a que él entendiera su suplicio.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa al ver como reaccionaba la mujer al toque de sus manos y eso lo hacia ver maravillosamente sensual. Kagome suspiro y se aferro más a él.

-¿Estas segura? Después de esto…- La joven con un profundo beso le cortó las palabras, no había tiempo para dudar o replicar. Ella deseaba que le hiciera el amor. Sin en cambio él esperaba que fuera placentero para los dos.

Pasaron varios minutos más, en los que el peli plata trazo las curvas de las caderas femeninas con las manos y las caricias que le proporcionaba casi le hicieron perder el juicio. Sonreía enamorada porque estaba con el amor de su vida y sentía que flotaba sobre nubes.

Esta experiencia podría decirse que era nueva para Kagome y muy diferente a la _primera vez_ que estuvo con él, algo que por el momento prefería olvidar.

Con timidez separo las piernas para que Sesshomaru acoplara su cuerpo al de ella, permitiéndole una cercanía total a su sexo. La joven sintió el roce del miembro que estaba endurecido por el éxtasis y se puso rígida. Cerró los ojos por el temor que hizo presa de ella. ¿Seria igual de doloroso que aquella ocasión?

-Tranquila… ¿Confías en mi?- Pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ya que la joven había comenzado a temblar. Ella asintió levemente y acto seguido el daiyokai beso sus labios con tal ternura, logrando así que se relajara.

Con lentitud fue introduciendo su virilidad en ella, tratando de poseerla lo más delicadamente posible. Kagome ahogo un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Estrujó con fuerza las sabanas para luego llevarse una mano a la boca, tratando de aplacar sus sollozos.

El dolor era insoportable, ella dejó escapar un ligero gemido y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-Tal vez debería detenerme ahora…- Sugirió.

-N-No… Por favor, continúa…- Solicito entre dientes, mientras subía sus manos sobre la espalda de Sesshomaru y se aferraba a su cuello. -E-estaré bien…- Exclamó ya casi sin aliento. Los movimientos comenzaron en un vaivén lento y rítmico. A los pocos minutos ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, por lo cual se aferro a la cintura del peli plata con las piernas.

Él cambio de posición y sin salirse aun de ella, la acomodo sobre su cuerpo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. A través de la lánguida luz del atardecer, busco su mirada para después besar sus senos y a succionar con avidez sus sonrosados botones.

Sesshomaru descubrió que eso la enloquecía y no estaba dispuesto a negarle tal placer, por lo que continuo masajeándolos con sobrado descaro. Kagome sentía que no podría mas y el, adivinándolo, aumento la velocidad, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, mordió el cuello de la joven plasmando el sello que la señalaba como su esposa. La mujer estaba tan extasiada que por un momento olvido el dolor de la mordida.

Después de unos instantes, juntos llegaron a la culminación de su entrega. Vencido y cansado, el Lord la deposito en la cama y recostó su cabeza sobre los pechos de su mujer, mientras que ella acariciaba sus cabellos plateados.

-Te amo… Sesshomaru…- Dijo en un susurro para luego quedarse dormida.

-Yo… También… Kagome…- Le hizo saber, levantándose inmediatamente para poder besarle la frente y una vez mas sus labios.

Él se acomodó a un lado de ella y poco después igualmente, le venció el sueño.

* * *

><p>Kikyo sostuvo la perla entre sus manos y su rostro se reflejo en la superficie de color rosado. Era verdad, aunque formulara su deseo podría traer cambios extraños a su vida, podrían ser malos o buenos, no lo sabia con certeza. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, si no la usaba ahora perdería la oportunidad de que Inuyasha le amara.<p>

Aunque no olvidaba las palabras de Kagome.

"La perla concedería el deseo pero se debía pagar un alto precio por obtenerlo…"

¿O es que solo tenia que tener cuidado con lo que mas anhelaba el corazón? Suspiro y la llevo a su pecho. Lo mas extraño fue que su color cambio a purpura en un segundo, probablemente era egoísmo. ¿Quién pudiera interponerse ahora?

-No lo hagas, hermana…- Suplico.

-Kaede, es necesario… Amo a Inuyasha, pero él…- La anciana se acercó a ella.

-Vas a sufrir más, Kikyo… Dale tiempo, por ahora esta confundido, yo sé que él te ama…- Las palabras de su hermana fueron como bálsamo para su corazón.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-No lo creo, lo confirmo…- Cuando hubo terminado de hablar la perla adquirió su tono normal, a lo cual la anciana sonrió. Inmediatamente se pusieron a purificar el lugar para que su poder no atrajera a los malos espíritus.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días e Inuyasha ahora deambulaba a los alrededores del castillo del daiyokai, tratando de que no fuera descubierto por ningún sirviente o guardia, por supuesto que no dudaba de que ya Sesshomaru había advertido su presencia.<p>

-¿Qué haces en _mis dominios_, Inuyasha?- Cuestiono el Lord caminando hacia su persona. A Inuyasha no le pareció extraño que surgiera así, de la nada. Tenia que darle el crédito de que era mucho más ágil que él.

-¿No es obvio? _Vengo_ por ella…- Le contesto seriamente.

-No creo que quiera ir contigo desde que intentaste _propasarte_ con ella…- Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Era verdad que el intento hacerle daño, pero estaba mas que arrepentido. Era su amiga y no había palabras para expresar realmente como se sentía.

-_Dame_ a Kagome…- Pidió el hanyo.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- Se aventuro a preguntar, mientras que sin dudarlo su medio hermano le mostraba a _Colmillo de Acero. _Sesshomaru permaneció impasible y lo observo fijamente con desdén. Después de todo, habían tenido una pelea a muerte por ese raro objeto que le heredo su padre.

-Es lo único que tengo… ¿Aceptaras?- Dijo arrojándosela y el daiyokai con un ágil movimiento de su mano la atrapo en el aire.

-Trato hecho…- Soltó definitivamente, dándole la espalda para después alejarse a paso lento de allí. Inuyasha sonrió complacido. -Puedes ir cuando quieras por la _mujer_…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro. El joven de ojos dorados se encamino hacia el lado contrario con rumbo al castillo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron horas desde que Sesshomaru se fuera y aun no había regresado, pero no le tomo importancia dado por sentado que él hacia eso muchas veces. Bien, había preguntado a su dama de compañía que le corroboró sus sospechas, ya que se encontraba en un estado de desespero.<p>

Decidió salir al jardín para relajarse un poco, las flores que habían sembrado para la pequeña Rin estaban muy bien cuidadas y eran tan fragantes que su olor llenaba el ambiente.

-Kagome…- Escucho que le llamaban.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Examino al intruso.

-Vengo por ti, para llevarte conmigo…- Respondió serio a su pregunta.

-Inuyasha, no me iré de ninguna forma. Soy feliz aquí…- Le hizo saber con decisión.

-¿No lo entiendes? Sesshomaru te cambio por _Colmillo de Acero_.- Soltó sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Que dices? ¡No! Estas mintiendo…. Él no seria capaz de eso…- Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca sorprendida.

-¿Porque crees que no seria capaz de eso, _mujer_?- Ella observo a Sesshomaru que traía la espada de Inuyasha en su mano derecha. No daba crédito a lo que había visto, entonces, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos… ¿Qué significaba realmente para él?

-V-vámonos… I-Inuyasha…- Expresó balbuceante ante la mirada del peli plata mayor.

-Andando…- Suspiro el joven con alivio.

Aunque ella deseaba deshacerse en llanto, se forzó a no hacerlo, era mejor así. Se trago su dolor y se encaramo a la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Adiós… Sesshomaru…- Se despidió con marcada tristeza. El Lord del Oeste no la detuvo, sabia porque lo hacia y no tenia porque rendir explicaciones a uno o al otro, por el momento.

Kouga los observo desde lo alto del árbol en el que estaba descansando. Hacia tiempo que la había buscado pero no había podido dar con ella. Ginta y Hakkaku lo habían dejado para buscar comida para su aldea y él se había quedado dormido, hasta que sintió el olor de _su mujer_ y el de Inuyasha.

Con agilidad bajo y se poso en frente de ellos.

Vio a uno y después al otro con atención. Ella vestía un kimono de color negro y su cabello estaba suelto, era muy linda, en verdad. Pero había algo extraño en ella, su olor era algo distinto y esa marca en su cuello decía más que mil palabras.

-¿Eres… _su esposa_?- La joven no entendió de principio a la pregunta que le formulara el ookami yokai, dado que él se encontraba en un estado de enajenación.

-¿De que hablas _lobo sarnoso_?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-De eso, idiota… ¿O es que acaso no la habías notado?- Soltó con molestia mientras que apuntaba a Kagome con su dedo.

-¿La marca de la media luna?- Examino muy de cerca la extraña figura en el cuello de la miko. ¿Y entonces porque su medio hermano se deshizo de ella? Trataría de averiguarlo después, por el momento tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos con Kouga.

-Kagome… Se suponía que tu eras _mi mujer_… ¿Por qué te decidiste por él?- Pregunto un tanto angustiado, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia lo acepto aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Kouga… Yo…- Dijo la joven, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-No… No tienes que explicar, hasta siempre…- Dicho esto se fue con rumbo desconocido.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio e inmediatamente después se pusieron en marcha ya que muy pronto oscurecería.

Llegaron después de que se hubo ocultado el sol. Todos la recibieron con emoción y después de cenar fueron a dormir. Sango no tuvo tiempo de platicar con ella, así que no había podido saber que había pasado con ella en estos dos días que estuvo ausente. Inuyasha no podía dormir y camino sin rumbo fijo por la ribera del rio que cruzaba la villa. De pronto irguió sus orejas y olfateo el viento, sin duda era él. Inmediatamente se alejó de allí y llego a un claro en el bosque, donde Sesshomaru esperaba. En cuanto estuvo a escasos metros del daiyokai, le arrojo a _Colmillo de Acero._

-¿Por qué me la regresaste?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Ella me ama Inuyasha y era necesario separarla de mi lado… Protégela…- Fue algo raro para el hanyo que él mas poderoso daiyokai le pidiera cuidar a Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso…?- El asintió como única respuesta.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- Pidió a su medio hermano.

-¡No! Si algo me llegase a pasar, te suplico que veles a por ella…- Repitió su petición.

-¿La amas Sesshomaru?- Cuestiono, pero de sobra sabia que aquel definitivamente no diría nada.-Te prometo que estará bien…- Le aseguro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Y Rin… No me he olvidado de mi protegida…- Inuyasha volvió a asentir, entonces el Lord de las tierras del Oeste se elevo en el aire y desapareció en un instante.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las peleas en la casa de la miko Kaede.

-Se han perdido…- Soltó el hibrido delante de sus amigos, quienes estaban a punto de golpearle.

-¡Mientes Inuyasha! ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?- Cuestiono Sango, cogiéndolo por el cuello de su traje con furia.

-¡Es la verdad!- Replico.

-Sabias que estarían mejor aquí, pero tu… Eres un…- Grito la joven exterminadora entre sollozos, mientras que Miroku la consolaba. Rin y Kagome brillaban por su ausencia y era algo que no podian pasar como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Kohaku en compañía de Shippo veían la pelea entre los mayores del grupo, con molestia. Por fortuna Kaede no estaba en casa, si no también hubiera recibido reprimendas por parte de esta hacia su persona.

El joven ya no dijo nada y en su mente estaba presente el lugar exacto donde las morenas estaban recluidas.

"Sera lo mejor… Él no se atreverá a hacerles daño…" Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, salió de la casa, seguido de Kikyo.

-¿A dónde están, Inuyasha?- Cuestiono a su amado hanyo de ojos dorados.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Maldición y mil veces maldición! Entre el trabajo y la casa y el gimnasio, se me fue la vida y no pude actualizar con tiempo. Lo siento mucho… D: Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes y si no… XO ¡Buuua! ¿Qué tal mi intento de amor entre estos dos? Fue difícil porque es la segunda vez que escribo algo así, si encuentran algo como: "El órgano masculino del hombre" Perdónenme y sean comprensivos, no soy buena para describir escenas de Lime y tuve que inspirarme… ¡Ejem! Jejeje**_

_**Al 1B: **_Lo se, aunque dicho sea de paso iba a terminar en tragedia, pero me dije ni modo… ¡Amo a esta pareja! Gracias por tu comentario.

_**Kiwiset:**_ Inuyasha solo estaba confundido, en esta historia ama a Kikyo pero no quería perder a Kagome… Muchas gracias…

_**Natalia: **_¡Si! Jejeje, al menos que le toca con chicos lindos, ¿no lo crees?… Gracias por tu comentario.

_**Alessa: **_Gracias por leer… XD

_**Ranka Hime: **_Si, yo también quiero a esos tres peleándose por mí… Jejeje Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad? Gracias por pasarte a leer… n_n

_**Hermbells:**_ Pues aquí esta, mas vale tarde que nunca… Gracias…

_**DamaLunaEly: **_Pues a ver que te pareció este nuevo capitulo. Gracias…

_**S: **_Gracias, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, mas que nada… Besos…

_**Pegaso1325:**_ Así es… Amo el InuxKag, pero cuando me di cuenta que beso a Kikyo, desee matarlo… Xp Gracias por tu comentario…

_**Hetake Ama: **_Siento mucho haberme tardado, pero sufrí con este episodio, mucho… No tienes idea… Gracias por tu comentario…

_**:**_ Ni tan joven, dieciséis cumpliditos Jojojo… Gracias por tus ánimos…

_**ElizabethShane: **_No, por supuesto que no… Aunque haya dejado inconclusas unas cuantas historias no quiere decir que las he olvidado… ¿O si? Para nada, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.

_**Flor_VIB412: **_Muchas gracias y la verdad es que soy muy corajuda y mi Sasuke se asusto un poco, pero en fin… Es una faceta que no conocía de Hyuuga Hinata…. Jajaja Gracias por tus ánimos…

_**Luna:**_ Pues aquí esta, tarde pero sin sueno… Espero que te guste… Muchas gracias por tus palabras…

_**Alinita28: **_Pues aquí sigo, vivita y coleando… Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que me halagas… Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste…

Muchas gracias a todos por el precioso tiempo que se toman para leer este fic. Besos.

HinataUchiha82


	13. Miedo

_**Título: Despertar Contigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo XIII**_

Aun recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha al despertarla.

"Es por tu propio bien, Kagome. Levanta a Rin y acompáñenme."

Aunque en un principio se negó a seguirle, acabo aceptando debido a la insistencia del hanyo. Con sumo cuidado alzo a la pequeña protegida de Sesshomaru para cargarla y se alejaron de allí en silencio. Llegaron hasta ese lugar oculto entre las montañas en cuestión de horas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto angustiada al peli plateado después de un forzoso silencio que se prolongó por mucho tiempo. Inuyasha suspiro con cansancio.

-Sesshomaru… Él me pidió que las protegiera, a ti y a ella…- Dijo señalando a la niña que aun dormitaba en sus brazos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Al asirlo de su kimono de color rojo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que _Colmillo de Acero_ había regresado a su dueño original.- Esto… ¡Lo sabía! Él…- Soltó con temblor en su voz y los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-Te ama… Aunque me moleste admitirlo…- Le hizo saber con cierto enfado.

-Me ama… ¡Me ama, Inuyasha! Sabía que él no me alejaría de su lado nada más porque sí… Jamás…- Ella abrazó efusivamente al joven, cuidando de no incomodar a Rin. Mientras que él sentía cierta desazón, ya que le parecía extraño que ya no fuera él, el producto de sus alegrías.

-Este lugar esta…- Dijo cambiando de tema y mirando a su alrededor.

-Pareciera que conoces este sitio…- Kagome lo siguió de cerca.

-Viví aquí durante un tiempo, antes de que Kikyo me sellara en aquel árbol… Es una suerte, aquí no es posible que lleguen monstruos de ningún tipo ni los humanos, ya que se trata de un lugar casi inaccesible para cualquiera, solo tú conoces el pasaje para llegar hasta aquí…- Dijo mientras se introducía detrás de la cortina de agua que escondía una enorme cueva.

Cerca de allí y a través de las rocas se divisaba una aldea protegida por un enorme muro de piedra. La morena recorrió el sitio con la vista, para bajar de esas alturas tenían que descender por unos pequeños peldaños que estaban grabados en la roca y que cubrían con sumo cuidado unos arbustos que adornaban la ladera.

Inuyasha había traído consigo una canasta enorme con vegetales, además de varios utensilios de cocina. También en la mochila de la miko llevaron cambios de ropa y mantas. Rin era una excelente pescadora, de esta forma ya no habría problemas para sobrevivir en ese inhóspito lugar.

Entro a la caverna y vio con sorpresa que era enorme. Dejaron las cosas sobre la fría piedra y deslizo sobre esta una manta para recostar a la protegida de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se alejó pero regreso después de media hora con paja y la reacomodo en el fondo del túnel, creando una rustica cama. Había además unas tablas que simulaban una mesa y unas piedras que podrían usar como bancos para sentarse. Sobre la pared había ganchos y la joven colgó su arco junto a las flechas. Nunca olvidaría algo tan importante. Cerca de la entrada había una pequeña represa donde podrían bañarse y tomar agua sin necesidad de salir de su resguardo. Aun no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar escondidas de aquel personaje del cual aun en contra de los deseos de su medio hermano, estaría presto a ayudarle.

-Kagome…- Ella se giró y observo a Inuyasha con detenimiento.

-¿Si?- Pregunto con dulzura.

-Quería… Pedirte una disculpa, por… Tu sabes…- Era tan difícil decirlo, pero sabía que tal vez ella aún estaba molesta con él.

-Olvídalo, Inuyasha… No deseo hablar de eso…- Soltó con sinceridad. -¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que vamos a estar aquí?- Pregunto para cambiar de tema, ya que se sentía incomoda por la plática que pretendía iniciar el joven de cabellos plateados.

-Aún no lo sé… Lo importante es que no salgan de aquí… ¿de acuerdo?- Le suplico.

-De acuerdo…- Respondió la morena y antes de que despuntara el alba, él se alejó de ese lugar rumbo a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede.

Los días siguieron su curso y aún estaba la incógnita de porque tanto misterio. ¿A qué se refería con protegerlas? ¿De quién? ¿O de quiénes? Y aunque no lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era decir una plegaria al cielo, la cual consistía en que su amado estuviera bien y que pronto viniera a buscarles.

La rutina era demasiado aburrida a su parecer. Primero almorzaban, luego se daban un baño y después platicaban de muchas cosas, hasta que caía la noche y se quedaban dormidas. La miko estaba segura de que se volvería loca, había que ver, en pleno siglo XXI había televisión, videojuegos, libros, revistas… Algo en que entretenerse…

Miro a la pequeña Rin, quien mantenía su postura, reclinada sobre la mesa y con un semblante de cansancio.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la aldea…- Sugirió la mayor de las chicas.

-¿En serio? Pero el señor Inuyasha nos dijo que no saliéramos de aquí…- Se llevó un dedo al mentón rememorando las palabras que le dijera Kagome hacía apenas unos días atrás.

-Pues, es verdad. Pero… ¡Vamos! De todos modos solo iremos lo que resta de la tarde. He visto que tendrán un festival…- Le hizo saber con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo la chiquilla, mientras se ponía de pie y se calzaba las sandalias.

Llevaba la yukata de costumbre y Kagome el típico traje de sacerdotisa. Antes de salir, la mayor se detuvo un instante para llevarse sus armas.

Bajaron con precaución por la escarpada colina, cuidando que nadie más las viera bajar de su escondite.

Las puertas del pueblo estaban abiertas y por todo el lugar corría el bullicio, las familias iban en grupo y muchos se saludaban con alegría. Los farolitos de papel de colores alumbraban las calles de una forma muy agradable y cálida.

Fue una tarde muy divertida para ambas, que disfrutaron viendo las diferentes artesanías y comiendo dulces tradicionales. La pequeña Rin observaba con sorpresa todo lo que le rodeaba. Nunca había estado en una fiesta tan maravillosa como esa.

Tiraba de la mano a Kagome, y corría rumbo hacia cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, y la mujer reía divertida viendo a la niña con ternura. Era tan linda. Y no dudaba que el corazón de Sesshomaru se había rendido ante la candidez de tan preciosa criatura.

Suspiro y levanto la vista, aunque no supo por un momento que pasaba a su alrededor, poco después se dio cuenta de la situación.

Los centinelas que estaban apostados sobre las murallas, dieron la alerta.

Un ejército estaba por irrumpir en la pequeña ciudadela. Kagome cogió a Rin de la mano y aunque hubiese deseado jamás salir de su guarida, tal cosa ya era de por si imposible. Todas las mujeres corrieron en pos de sus hijos, huyendo hacia los diferentes refugios que estaban en unas cuevas cercanas a la aldea. Los hombres se quedaron a proteger el lugar.

Los soldados ya tenían rodeada la fortaleza, adentro la joven y la niña temblaban de miedo. Sin lugar a dudas había sido una tontería dejar el refugio y ahora estaban en peligro.

-Señorita Kagome… ¿Qué va a pasar? Tengo miedo…- Le confeso Rin, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré…- La abrazo con fuerza. Con rapidez busco a tientas en la oscuridad el arco que había caído de sus manos. No tenían salida alguna, solo tratar de escapar entre las personas que corrían y gritaban histéricamente. Intentaron alejarse junto con ellos pero alguien la había empujado, haciéndole caer hacia atrás y logrando que se golpeara la cabeza. Antes de cerrar los ojos, solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de la chiquilla que gritaba angustiada, aferrándole la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Kagome!-

Después de eso, todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste miro hacia aquel lugar.

No entendía como era que aquellos yokais habían averiguado que se había acompañado y que su elegida, era nada más y nada menos que una humana, algo de por sí _degradante_, solo para su raza, claro está. No le dio importancia, de todas formas sería muy fácil acabar con ellos si se atrevían a dañar a su sacerdotisa. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó con sobrado atrevimiento, muchos monstruos corrieron a su encuentro pero eran unos seres mediocres, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para acabar con ellos. Pero ella, ¿Cómo enfrentarse a ella? Nunca le dio importancia a lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, entonces que era lo que rondaba por la mente de su ex prometida al enterarse de que ya tenía mujer…

Por principio de cuentas tendría que averiguar que se traía entre manos. Hasta cierto punto se sentía temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarles a ellas. Sonrió con ironía, de verdad que nunca pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrir en su vida. Los humanos para el carecían de valor, pero Rin se había ganado su afecto y Kagome su corazón.

Se detuvo unos instantes, realmente comenzaba a extrañarla. Su sonrisa, esos ojos castaños que se abrían cada mañana para él y su melodiosa voz diciéndole: _Yo te amo_. Se preguntó mentalmente porque la morena había llegado de repente a inundar sus pensamientos.

Sin más continúo su camino, mientras que Jaken le seguía unos pasos más atrás.

-_Amo bonito_, ¿a qué hemos regresado una vez más al palacio de Aya?- Cuestiono con reverencia al daiyokai.

El Lord no contesto a su pregunta y continúo de largo, ya que había cruzado las enormes puertas del palacio de la princesa yokai.

-Sesshomaru…- La mujer le llamo desde el trono en el que se encontraba sentada, su traje era de una seda exquisita en color negro, bordado con flores en hilo rojo. Su cabello azabache estaba atado en una trenza y sus labios carmín hacían juego con sus ojos. La palidez de su piel era extraordinaria, casi tan blanca como la luna.

-Aya…- Murmuro el joven, mientras que ella sonreía con tranquilidad. -Veo que te has divertido a costa nuestra…- Dijo fijando sus dorados ojos en el enorme carrete de hilo rojo que reposaba a los pies de la mujer.

-No es para tanto. Tu destino es estar al lado de esa humana. De tal padre, tal hijo.- Dijo con sobrada ironía, haciendo clara referencia a la relación del gran General Perro con la madre de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continuo impasible pero alerta.

-¿Qué es lo que has tramado? Me parece imposible que esa chiquilla me amara en solo un instante.-

-El hilo rojo, no me culpes a mí de eso... Siempre desee saber a quién estabas atado desde tu nacimiento. Por desgracia no fui yo la elegida por el destino. Pero tienes razón, me he divertido a costa suya.-

-¿Qué te propones?- Cuestiono sin perder la serenidad.

-Mi querido Sesshomaru… ¿Tanto te importa la vida de ella? No te preocupes, no intentare hacerle daño. Tienes mi palabra.-Dijo al fin. -Pero recuerda que nada ha sido escrito aun. Ten en mente estas palabras.- Le hizo saber conciliadoramente, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que iba a acontecer. Él se quedó callado, mientras la escuchaba hablar, pero no había nada que decir de su parte.

-Es hora de que te vayas al lado de esa mujer y gracias por la breve visita.-Sonrió con melancolía y Sesshomaru se alejó de allí. No confiaba en ella del todo. La yokai sabia manipular las emociones de los humanos e interferir, si así lo desease, con el destino de cada uno.

-¡Sesshomaru!- La voz de un yokai se escuchó a su espalda.

-Ryunosuke… ¿Aun pretendes vengarte?-

-Solo quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi padre…- Dijo el joven que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Te fue de buen provecho unirte a Aya? Que decepción…- Se giró de inmediato para hacerle frente. El muchacho tendría más o menos la edad de Inuyasha, pero su aura no mostraba malignidad. -Deja de lado esto, ya no es tu batalla… Demás está decir que nuestros padres eran los enemigos, no nosotros…- Le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Cuestiono con ironía. De un salto Sesshomaru se acercó lo suficiente y lo cogió de la camisa, hasta levantarlo varios centímetros del suelo.

-Eres un imprudente, niño… ¿Qué pasaría si decido romperte el cuello?- El chico no podía respirar ni menos contestar a la pregunta de su atacante.

-S-solo deseo vengarme…- Soltó al fin de unos instantes.

-Necesitas entrenar más, así no podría ni siquiera atacarte…- Le dijo mientras lo bajaba de nueva cuenta al piso.

-Esperen un poco más Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…- Lentamente se dio la vuelta y camino de ahí a paso tranquilo. Mientras que el daiyokai retomaba su rumbo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, para después incorporarse, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes. Se sentía mareada y no lograba recordar nada.

Arrojo las sabanas a un lado y se levantó del futón, para salir sigilosamente de allí, pero una voz la hizo parar en seco.

-General Yamaoka, la situación es grave, no pudimos llegar a tiempo. Muchos aldeanos huyeron y no podemos constatar que es lo que ha pasado. No hay ningún sobreviviente además de aquella sacerdotisa.

-Lamentablemente llegamos tarde, estos soldados desertores han estado atacando todas las provincias aledañas a nuestro territorio. ¿Y ella como esta?- Cuestiono su interlocutor.

-Se encuentra bien… Solo basta esperar a que despierte, aunque ya han pasado dos días…- Le dijo el otro personaje.

-De acuerdo, iré a verla…- Cuando escucho que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, lo único que atino a hacer debido al miedo, fue a hacerse un ovillo en la esquina de ese sitio. La tela se levantó y revelo a un hombre joven de ojos castaños y de cabello de color negro. Llevaba puesta una armadura samurái. La miro de soslayo, algo sorprendido.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto a la joven que lo observaba con sobrada preocupación. -No temas, mi nombre es Yamaoka Akira y, ¿el tuyo es…?- Trato de hablarle con cierta ternura pero la joven solo negó con la cabeza, como si no supiera o entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Él continúo cuestionándola acerca de su familia y de su procedencia pero ninguna palabra salió de aquellos labios. Después de que la doncella conciliara el sueño resolvió volver a su tienda, ya era demasiado tarde y la chica necesitaba descansar aún más.

¿Quién era esa joven tan hermosa?

Se preguntaba el General mientras descansaba. No sabía qué hacer con esa mujer, ya que no podía abandonarla a su suerte. Después de dar varias vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, resolvió llevarla consigo hacia su castillo, en cuanto se recuperase, seguro podría decirle quien era su familia y así poder ayudarle a encontrarles. Pero algo en el corazón de ese hombre nacía hacia aquella chica, tal vez era lastima, debido al estado en que la encontraran sus soldados. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Al día siguiente se levantó el campamento muy temprano en la mañana, tenían que llegar antes del atardecer a su destino. Kagome sonreía hacia cualquier persona que se acercaba a ella, y eso le incomodaba a Akira. Y era porque la chica era muy hermosa y se daba cuenta de que le gustaba. La doncella no recordaba absolutamente nada y debido a ello se negaba a hablar, como si fuera muda, aunque entendía todo a la perfección. El doctor se lo dijo mientras cambiaba los vendajes y curaba la herida que Kagome tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La suerte de Rin fue mucho mejor, una pareja de aldeanos la había rescatado en la trifulca que se armó debido al ataque. Pero nada más se descuidaron huyo hacia su escondite, que quedo oculto para los invasores y eso fue un gran alivio. Pero estaba tan preocupada por la suerte que hubo corrido Kagome y eso le ocasionaba un gran malestar. Después de estar oculta unas horas, vio que habían llegado más guerreros y se llenó de temor, creyendo que se trataba de los malvados que mataron sin misericordia a mucha gente, se negó rotundamente a salir. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Señor Sesshomaru, venga pronto…-

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
